¿Puedes curar un alma rota, princesita?
by SKSJtwo
Summary: "No te acerques, por favor –Ella suplicó, y todos sabían que la heredera Beifong jamás pedía, mucho menos suplicaba por algo. Haciendo acopio de su mayor serenidad, la maestra agua se detuvo entonces, volteando hacia los tres hombres que aguardaban, expectantes, haciendo la vista gorda a la obvia y desgarradora desnudez de la más joven del grupo" Mi primer fic en éste fandom. :3
1. Muñeca Rota

Hola a todas. Sinceramente, ésta es la primera vez que subo un fic en ésta página, y también en éste foro. Bien, la inspiración de ésta historia me nació cuando, al volver a ver avatar, leer los comics y ver la leyenda de Korra, me reencontré con una de mis waifus favoritas, mi queridísima y amada Toph.

Siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito, y veo que siempre lo será, y me picó un poco que nunca le dieron el valor que se merece a un personaje que fue **capaz de inventar algo como el metal-control** , empezando porque, al menos, no debió haberse quedado solterona ~Jum~ así que, decidí crear una historia en el que se le de todo el protagonismo ~bien por mi~. Solo tendrá tres o cuatro capítulos, y se tratan temas algo fuertes como la violencia, muertes y abusos.

La pareja principal girará en torno al Toko, porque en serio, en serio, en serio, me encanta ésta pareja.

Disclaimer. Los personajes de avatar no me pertenecen, simplemente escribo sin fines de lucro.

Y sin más, las dejo leer.

{…}

{…}

" _Muñeca rota"_

La maestra ciega los observaba –sin verlos realmente- oculta tras los oscuros y rebeldes mechones de cabello que cubrían parte de su moreteado rostro. Sus rodillas, pequeñas y flexionadas de tal forma que el mentón era fácilmente recargado en ellas, temblaron visiblemente al reconocer ella su presencia. Y ninguno fue capaz de decir absolutamente nada. Appa emitió un suave gruñir mientras que Momo, siempre capaz de descubrir qué ocurría, gimoteó dando saltitos entre los hombros masculinos del avatar y sus amigos. Katara suspiró, porque se le daba muy bien eso de suspirar desde el día anterior, cuando la maestra tierra desapareció, y sus pies avanzaron lentamente hacia la diminuta figura encogida contra el grueso árbol.

Aang les había asegurado, como no, que el templo aire del Oeste era el mejor sitio en el que ocultarse tras la fallida invasión, y todos habían confiado en sus palabras. ¿Cómo ibas a desconfiar del avatar? Toph se había mostrado feliz, y gruñona al mismo tiempo –muy común en ella- mientras se arrastraba de un lado a otro, prometiéndole a Zuko una venganza que aun tardaba y difícilmente cumpliría ahora, por haber quemado sus pies, en tanto Sokka –muy concentrado en su misión de ir de aquí para allá tras la maestra de tierra-control, simplemente había estado agradecido por tener un lugar donde dormir al fin. Katara era, en cambio, la única que mantenía una fe implícita en que el avatar lo lograría, y todo mejoraría. Zuko apenas se les había unido por lo que, en opinión de la morena, no tenía derecho de sentir nada con respecto a su actual refugio.

En fin, todos habían creído que se encontraban seguros ahí tras la muerte del hombre combustión –ellos esperaban que estuviese muerto- y, confiando en aquella falsa seguridad, Toph les había avisado –a voz de grito y con su usual bravuconería- que recorrería el bosque sola, sin su actual niñero, entiéndase por Sokka, sin su mamá gruñona, refiérase a Katara, y sin pies ligeros, que está demás aclarar. Porque sus pies estaban " _curando"_ y aun podía ejercer tierra control con sus manos. Porque Toph, como la creadora del metal-control, no era ninguna _ciega inútil._

No habían logrado convencerla de aceptar la compañía de Zuko. Si ya le había quemado una vez los pies por accidente, _chispita_ podía volver a hacerlo. Por accidente también, obviamente. Y, así como a Aang, _no puedes_ llevarle la contra a Toph. Así que, gateando con una dignidad que ya quisieras tú, la maestra ciega había abandonado el templo esa mañana para recorrer el bosque circundante.

 _No había regresado desde entonces._ Y Katara, en todo su esplendoroso rol de madre adoptiva –y tal vez un poco sobreprotectora-, decidió que había sido suficiente ausencia, y el equipo avatar salió en su búsqueda.

Hallarla les había tomado casi un día completo, resultando en la situación actual. Sokka había gritado al avistar algo, jaloneando las mangas del traje de Zuko, como si el príncipe exiliado no tuviera ya con su _más que constante_ parloteo. Era fácil para Sokka lograr eso en los demás. Aang, con su habitual _Yip-yip,_ le indicó a Appa descender al sitio indicado por el ruidoso _capitán boomerang._ Y entonces, solo entonces, estaban frente a Toph.

O lo que quedaba de la Toph que ellos conocían.

-Toph… -Katara, aun dudando, se detuvo al verla encogerse aun más, la muy diminuta figura temblando ante el solo sonido de su voz –Ey Toph…

No te acerques, _por favor_ –Ella suplicó, y todos sabían que la heredera Beifong _jamás_ pedía, mucho menos suplicaba por algo. Haciendo acopio de su mayor serenidad, la maestra agua se detuvo entonces, volteando hacia los tres hombres que aguardaban, expectantes, haciendo la vista gorda a la obvia y desgarradora desnudez de la más joven del grupo

-Chicos, no puedo hacer esto con ustedes aquí. Por favor, dennos algo de espacio –Pidió, sabiendo que la presencia de ellos no hacía más que alterar a la otra. Aang, aun dubitativo, asintió, subiendo a Appa seguido por Zuko y un más que renuente Sokka.

-Estaremos volando cerca –Fue lo último que el avatar susurró.

Huelo sangre, _princesita_ –Quería llorar, abrazarla y hacerla olvidar, pero todo acerca de la posición de la maestra tierra le indicaban que estaría totalmente en contra de cualquier contacto -¿Por qué hay sangre? –Su voz, siempre atronadora, era apenas un bajo susurro de una garganta desgarrada por el dolor y las suplicas

-Toph, necesito curarte –La chica ciega soltó una baja y sarcástica risita, sintiendo la sangre escurrir de sus heridas, a través de sus piernas

-¿Puedes curar un alma rota, _princesita_?

Y las lágrimas finalmente rompieron a través de los ojos de ambas, tan dolorosas y conocedoras de una verdad que ambas quisieran poder destruir a golpes. Toph era apenas _una niña de 12 años,_ y nadie debería jamás lastimar a una niña, por muy maestra de tierra que ésta fuese. Pero alguien, quienquiera que sea, había logrado escurrirse más allá de su control y, Katara no sabía cómo, vencer a la muchacha _sólo_ con el objetivo de destruirla. De _realmente_ destruirla. Porque el cuerpo herido y sangrante que temblaba bajo el toque sanador de su agua-control, no podía ser el de la auto-designada _mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos._

Sus manos temblaban –no por el temor, sino el completo odio que se acumulaba en su interior- mientras curaba a la pequeña, sintiendo la vida drenarse de ella como un suspiro. Toph no era en esos momentos _su Toph,_ y quizás nunca lo sería de nuevo.

-¿Quién te hizo esto Toph?

-¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? –Ella lo sabría, obviamente, si volviera a escuchar las voces de aquellos asquerosos. Si volviera a sentir sus vibraciones. Pero ahora, inmersa en la ceguera total que el miedo y el dolor le provocaban, Toph sería incapaz de darles un rostro. Un rostro humano, claro está, porque para ella siempre serían unos monstruos. Las lágrimas de ambas no se habían detenido, y el salado picor contra su piel lastimada la hizo jadear, tensa aun junto a la presencia de la maestra agua.

-Sanarás Toph. Te prometo que sanarás.

Había nuevamente anochecido cuando Appa y los chicos volvieron a pisar tierra firme. Toph estaba ahora dormida, desnuda y levemente curada gracias a las habilidades de la maestra agua. No había sangre escurriendo de entre sus piernas, y heridas palpitantes en sus costillas y mejillas. Pero estaba, _de hecho,_ destruida. Sokka, que bien a conocía, podía decirlo nada más que por su espíritu roto.

Zuko le dio su capa para cubrirla, y él, que tanto cariño le tenía a la niña ciega, no tardó en aproximarse a aquella improvisada tarima de madera –madera, para que la maestra no pudiera ejercer su tierra-control- cubriéndola con una rapidez envidiable. Porque _nadie,_ además de Katara cuando la obligaba a bañarse, debería jamás ver el cuerpo desnudo de una niña de _apenas 12 años._ Así que, cogiéndola con una dulzura que nadie le había conocido nunca, el no-maestro la llevó hasta la montura de Appa.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? –Escuchó preguntar a Aang que, en toda su muestra de inocencia, se había aproximado a Katara con tal interrogante -¿Por qué Toph está des-desnuda? –Zuko apartó la mirada, con incomodidad y furia contenida, y Sokka no pudo más que apretar los puños. Toph y Aang eran los únicos niños del grupo, y ahora ésa inocencia era pisoteada por quien sabe qué monstruo. Y Katara, bendita sea su hermanita, volvió a suspirar –Katara, ¿Qué…? –Sus manos de maestro aire tomaron una capucha tirada cerca de sus pies, distinguiendo el claro diseño masculino

-Hombre, más de uno –El príncipe de la nación del fuego declaró, arrebatándole la prenda al avatar de las manos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Un solo hombre no sería capaz de derrotar a Toph, _hermanita_ –Dijo lo obvio, lo que todos ellos pensaban –Mucho menos de forzarla a… a…

-¿A qué? –El avatar volvió a cuestionar, ésta vez en su dirección. La morena, guardando el agua que siempre llevaba con ella, decidió acercarse al curioso muchacho, con las mejillas aun bañadas en lágrimas y la sonrisa triste en sus labios

-Ellos eran hombres Aang, y Toph es, a fin de cuentas, _una mujer_

-Toph es una niña aun… -La mayor mordió su labio inferior, nuevas lágrimas reemplazando a las ya secas en sus mejillas

- _No lo es más,_ Aang. –Y dijo, finalmente en alta voz, los pensamientos que torturaban la mente de Sokka y Zuko –Ellos le arrebataron eso. Toph no es más una niña.

{…}

El templo aire del Oeste había dejado de ser considerado seguro por todos ellos luego del ataque por gentileza de la adorable hermana de Zuko, y el próximo refugio fue ni más ni menos que la casa de verano del mismísimo señor del fuego Ozai, ubicada en la isla Ember. El viaje hasta allí duró más tiempo del requerido, debido a los constantes ataques de pánico por parte de Toph, los cuales desataban la ansiedad de Zuko, el miedo por parte de Aang, furia en Sokka, tristeza en Suki –que se había reunido con el grupo en el templo aire- y nervios en Katara. Si no lograban curar a la maestra tierra, ¿Qué clases de amigos serían entonces? Incapaces de hallarla a tiempo, incapaces de acabar con su dolor.

De día, la maestra tierra viajaba sumida en un extraño silencio. De noche, todo eran llantos, temor y dolor. La llegada a la isla Ember fue como una bendición para algunos, y sólo una extensión de dolor para otros.

-¡Es preciosa! –Sokka, incapaz de controlar la emoción, gritó apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera de la segura montura de Appa

-Oh, sí, absolutamente fascinante. En verdad amo la mezcla de colores que existen en el ambiente –Murmuró con sarcasmo Toph, el flequillo cubriendo totalmente su rostro. Katara y Suki habían ofrecido arreglarle el peinado antes, pero ella, aterrorizada de ser tocada por cualquier persona, se negó de inmediato

-¿Verdad que sí? Es completamente… oh… -Su voz decayó al verla agitar una mano frente a sus ojos, la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Nunca te cansarás de eso?

-No –Respondió simple, renuente de la ayuda que Zuko le ofrecía para descender de Appa, un pequeño gritito de terror saliendo de su boca al momento en que Momo, como solía hacerlo, se hubo detenido en su hombro

-¿Qué es Toph? ¿Te sientes bien? –Y Sokka, olvidándose ya de la común broma y metiéndose de lleno en su papel de hermano mayor, corrió hasta ella, sujetando su brazo en un acto reflejo -¿Te duele?

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

El pánico creció en su pecho, arrebatándole el aire de los pulmones y haciendo temblar la tierra. Jadeando, la maestra metal extendió los brazos en toda dirección, asegurándose de que nadie la sujetaba, de que no habían dedos hundiéndose en su piel para mantenerla quieta mientras otros le provocaban dolor. Así que, sin dejar de escucharse sus gritos y las suplicas de los otros para calmarla, un montón de agua cayó sobre el frágil cuerpo de la niña, silenciándola de manera definitiva.

-Toph…

-Gracias _princesita_

Sin más, ella tomó su poco equipaje, la capa de Zuko que aun llevaba con ella, y al hablador Momo, para dirigirse hacia la casa de veraneo en busca de un lugar donde esconderse del mundo y de su propia vergüenza. Sí, vergüenza. Porque aquellos monstruos habían hecho lo que quisieron con su cuerpo, y ella se los había permitido, incapaz de defenderse. _Tan débil._

A sus espaldas, y aun sumidos en un shockeante silencio, el equipo avatar compartió dolorosas miradas, con una duda no dicha en voz alta que presionaba en sus pechos. Zuko, finalmente, rompió el silencio con un suspiro, tomando su propio equipaje de la montura de Appa.

-Se nos está yendo de las manos.

-Iré con ella

-Será mejor que no, Sokka –Su novia lo detuvo, el suave tono de voz buscando confortarlo del reciente rechazo sufrido por parte de su mejor amiga y hermanita menor adoptiva –Toph no está bien, y ninguno de ustedes será buena compañía para ella en éste momento.

-¿Ninguno de nosotros?

-Ningún hombre, Aang. Toph no tolera la compañía ni la cercanía masculina en éste momento.

-Y es completamente entendible.

-Nosotras la buscaremos. Ustedes terminen de bajar las cosas.

Y así, ambas chicas se adentraron tras los pasos de la maestra ciega, dudando incluso de si Top aceptaría siquiera su compañía. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos de búsqueda, lo único que fueron capaces de hallar fue a un juguetón Momo dando brinquitos frente a una puerta cerrada con llave.

{…}

-Sé que no tienes interés en ver a nadie –Su voz titubeó, y Zuko fue incapaz de darse golpecitos contra la madera que no había dado señales de moverse en lo más mínimo durante los tres días que llevaban ya en la isla –Pero Katara está preocupada por ti –No solo la maestra agua. En realidad, todos estaba preocupados por la muchacha ciega, él incluido –Escucha Toph, no sé en realidad por lo que estás pasando, pero sé que debe ser doloroso para ti. Sin embargo, nosotros estamos contigo. Por favor, no nos dejes fuera.

Solo silencio lo recibió, y el maestro fuego solo pudo suspirar –era muy común en todos ellos suspirar los últimos días- inclinándose para dejar la bandeja con comida en el piso, el sonido del chasquear de la puerta deteniéndolo en última instancia.

Aunque no era la primera vez en esos tres días que alguien llamaba a su puerta, las palabras cargadas de sinceridad por parte del príncipe de la nación del fuego la obligaron a moverse del rincón en el que se la había pasado todo el tiempo que llevaban en la isla Ember. No eran las palabras en sí –dado que las de Katara y Aang habían sido mucho más llenas de cariño y consuelo- sino el hecho de que, en base al poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, Zuko no debería siquiera estar preocupado por ella. Pero lo estaba. Y, aunque detestaba la idea de provocar la lástima en todos ellos, como la niña que aun se suponía que era, Toph necesitaba refugiarse en alguien. Alguien que supiera el significado de ser herido en lo más profundo de su alma.

Por lo que la puerta se abrió ante un desconcertado Zuko y una desesperada Toph.

-¿Dónde están todos? –Apagando la pequeña flama que había en la palma de su mano, _chispita_ se movió ligeramente en su dirección, haciendo a los músculos tensarse de forma obvia. Ante esto, el príncipe se detuvo, sin saber muy bien su próximo movimiento –lo siento

-No. No es tu culpa –Ella asintió, y una mano dudosa se deslizó a través de su cabello suelto, imposible de acomodar en el clásico peinado sin la ayuda de Katara o Suki –Están en la playa, practicando agua-control. Excepto Suki y Sokka, supongo que ellos solo están perdiendo el tiempo

- _capitán boomerang_ siempre está perdiendo el tiempo, y arrastra a _chica abanico_ con él en su estupidez.

- _"Capitán boomerang"_ ha estado muy preocupado por ti, ¿Sabes? –Enmudeciendo repentinamente, la chica asintió –Deberías hablar con él, decirle…

-¿Decirle qué? ¿Qué tengo pesadillas todas las noches? ¿Qué la sola idea de que alguien me toque me produce terror? ¿Qué me siento tan rota que ya no sé cómo volver a ser yo misma?

Zuko no hizo ningún sonido, y sus manos se movieron inquietamente a través de su ropa, buscando algo en qué distraerse. Una pequeña brisa se colaba por la ventana abierta de la habitación, haciendo que el largo cabello oscuro de la niña revolotease sobre su rostro. A pesar de las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos y la mueca de tristeza en sus labios, la vio entonces como nunca antes la había visto. Con su piel de porcelana, sus ojos verde pálido y el oscuro cabello enmarcando su pequeño y ovalado rostro, Toph Beifong era realmente _preciosa._ Como una muñeca, una muñeca completamente _rota._

Su mano fue hasta la muñeca tan pálida de ella, provocando una quietud tan repentina que ambos temían incluso respirar. Allí, sentados en el piso, con la espalda recargada contra la cama y la brisa marina revolviendo sus cabellos, la maestra tierra recibió –y extrañamente soportó- la primera caricia tierna luego de semanas. El suave y cálido deslizar del pulgar de Zuko contra sus ahora frágiles y frías muñecas.

{…}

Estaban en la playa, rodeados de ruidosas olas, fría brisa marina y arena mucho más sólida que la del desierto, con los gritos de Sokka haciendo eco en sus oídos y las tímidas risas de Suki combinando en una extrañamente perfecta armonía. Aang corría llevando arena de un lado a otro, creando una escultura de Appa, de la cual el búfalo volador parecía más que complacido. Katara disfrutaba del agua –como la maestra que era- y Zuko leía recostado en la arena, en tanto Momo comía duraznos tan complacido junto a él. Toph en realidad no estaba muy segura de qué hacía ella ahí.

Sus inseguridades, el dolor en su pecho que se negaba a desaparecer, y los siempre tensos músculos de su cuerpo no hacían más que gritarle que regresara a su refugio. Que en la habitación _nadie_ podría lastimarla. Pero no quería esconderse, no cuando _pantalones flameantes_ le había pedido _por favor_ que fuera con ellos. Ella era Toph Beifong, la mejor maestra tierra y metal-control de todos los tiempos, podía con un día de playa junto a sus amigos.

Appa se recostó a su lado, la lengua enorme despeinando su cabello –torpemente cepillado por ella misma en un intento de igualar su clásico tocado- y llenando de asquerosa-baba-búfalo su piel. Bueno, el animal demostraba su cariño de ésa forma, ¿Qué iban a hacer ellos al respecto?

-Entonces, Appa, ¿Te gusta la isla? –Preguntó torpemente, en el mismo tono incómodo utilizado aquella vez en el desierto. El animal hizo un sonido, mezcla gruñido mezcla _lo que sea,_ volviendo a lamerle el rostro –Sí, pienso lo mismo.

-¡Ey Toph! –Katara, que no podía estar más feliz por la presencia de su pequeña amiga ahí, con ellos, la llamo agitando la mano, como si la maestra tierra fuera a verla -¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

-Paso.

-¿Quieres hacer figuras de arena conmigo? –Puso su pie en el suelo, dando un golpe que hizo surgir toda una maqueta en arena de Ba Sing Se, con detalles y toda la cosa

-He estado practicando mi arena-control

-¡Wow! –Se emocionó el avatar, como el niño que era, haciendo ademán de darle golpecitos a modo de felicitación por su excelente obra.

-¡NO ME TOQUES…!

La diversión se congeló a su alrededor. En base a los últimos días, donde la maestra tierra había vuelto a comer junto a ellos –siempre sentada al lado de Zuko- y retomado las clases de tierra-control con el avatar, todos habían dado por hecho que se estaba recuperando. Por supuesto, no olvidas ni superas fácilmente lo que ella había vivido, y era momento de que todos recordaran que Toph, la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos, tenía el alma destrozada.

No bastaron los intentos de todos por lograr una vaga sensación de falsa alegría en los minutos siguientes, y fue obvio cuando la niña ciega se colocó de pie, regresando a la seguridad de su refugio en completo silencio. Un aura deprimente rodeó a Aang, Katara y Sokka, y fue en vano intentar animarlos ante la repentina partida de la menor del grupo porque, de todos ellos, eran los tres quienes más habían vivido junto a la muchacha, y a quienes más les dolía ver su apabullante personalidad reducida a sombras. Incluso Suki, que no había compartido demasiado con ella antes del _suceso,_ sentía que le habían robado una parte importante al equipo.

-¿Cómo se puede curar un alma rota? –Preguntó en la cena Katara, sin tocar su plato de comida, recordando la pregunta hecha por Toph _esa_ noche. _"¿Puedes curar un alma rota, princesita?"_ -¿Cómo curar algo que no puedes tocar?

-Mataré a esos bastardos. Juro que los encontraré y mataré yo mismo.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, Sokka? –Lo rebatió el avatar, olvidando su mantra de _"Toda vida es sagrada"_ por un momento -¿Cómo vas a encontrarlos? Ni siquiera sabes cuántos eran. Podría tomarte toda una vida

-Una vida me parece tiempo suficiente

-Estás hablando desde la irracionalidad Sokka, lo importante ahora es Toph. –Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, fue capaz de llevarle la contra a la morena, incluso cuando ésta se hubo puesto de pie, con la clara intención de llevarle una bandeja con comida a su amiga. Aunque claro, no esperaba encontrarse casi de frente con la maestra tierra al momento de voltear, viendo en su rostro que ella claramente lo había oído _todo_

si alguien va a matarlos, no serán ustedes.

-Toph…

-los sentí acercarse, juro que los sentí –La niña comenzó a decir, sujetándose al marco de la puerta –Ninguno de ellos parecía tener malas intenciones, _no lograba sentir_ sus malas intenciones. Así que los enfrenté. Obviamente, yo no esperaba que lanzaran cuerdas ni tiras de trapo sobre mí. Mucho menos que inmovilizaran mis manos, no tuvieron necesidad de hacerlo con los pies, _ya estaban quemados._ Ellos parecían saber que lo estaban.

Aunque no había el menor tono de reproche o rencor en su voz, el príncipe fuego no pudo más que sentirse terriblemente culpable. Había sido su idiotez lo que le impidió a la muchacha defenderse aquella noche y, siendo algo casi obvio, la culpa pesaba más que cualquier cosa. Pero, y repito esto, Toph no estaba culpándolo de absolutamente nada.

-me llevaron hasta aquella tarima de madera. Parecía que disfrutaran lo que estaban haciendo. Como si buscaran lastimarme, como si buscaran lastimar… -Toph dudó, sintiendo todo aclararse en su mente. Esos hombres que, por su aroma podía adivinar, eran de la nación del fuego, no solo la estaban lastimando a ella, sabían que su acción lastimaría -a alguien más. –Completó ahora, con renuente seguridad –Entonces, esos cinco hombres… -Katara dio un respingo al escuchar tal cifra, al igual que todos los presentes, las lágrimas de la menor provocando las propias en la morena –ellos…

-Te violaron –Completó Katara por ella.

Y fue como si el peso de la realidad cayera de golpe sobre ellos ante las palabras finalmente dichas que revelaban una verdad desgarradora. Cinco hombres habían abusado de Toph durante casi dos días. Ellos habían disfrutado destruyendo lo que la maestra tierra era, lo que su relación era con el equipo avatar. Buscaban provocar dolor no solo a la niña de 12 años, sino también a todos sus amigos y, malditos fueran, lo habían logrado _con creces._

Porque, ¿Cómo puedes curar un alma rota?


	2. Flor de loto

Hola de nuevo. Traigo el segundo capítulo, que espero que sea de su agrado. La verdad, en un principio me gustó como iba quedando, pero ahora no me siento del todo segura de que haya logrado plasmas lo que deseaba. En fin, está demás decirles que, aunque intento seguir lo más que puedo la línea de la historia real, es imposible hacerlo al 100%, por si descubren algo que no cuadre mucho con cómo pasó en realidad. Y eso…

Lo otro, gracias por dejar sus comentarios. Aunque sé que es imposible que no existan lectores fantasmas, me hace feliz leer sus palabras.

 **karin-chan150301** **.-** me alegra saber que te gusta. La verdad, es que ésta historia la pensé desde un principio con Toph, porque con Katara o cualquier otra de las chicas no me cuadraba mucho, ya que, en una situación así, el desarrollo de una relación con el sexo opuesto hubiese sido muy obvio. Por ejemplo, Katara con Aang, Suki con Sokka, etc. Con Toph te deja más intriga una relación con alguien –Ríe macabramente-

 **erazoanette**.- ¡Gracias por decir que lo amas! Jejeje en verdad que es un poco difícil llevar el tema para todos los protagonistas, la relación con Zuko comienza a desarrollarse de a poco, aunque con lindos momentos que espero que sean de tu gusto, aunque es obvio que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas.

 **La chica de pelo rojo.-** Creo que todas coinciden es que es una historia un poco oscura –sí, dije un poco ¬¬- pero me encanta hacer sufrir a todos –no es cierto- Gracias por lo otro, es la primera vez que alguien menciona que le gusta como escribo, y se siente lindo. No muchas valoran eso. ¡Muchas gracias!

®Disclaimer.- Los personajes le pertenecen a su creador, no a mí. Sin embargo, la trama si es totalmente de mi creación, y es solamente con el fin de entretener a quien lo lea.

{…}

 ** _Flor de loto_**

Así como los segundos, los minutos pasaron volviéndose eternos para las seis personas que allí se encontraban. La maestra tierra, aun de pie apoyando su pequeña mano en el marco de la puerta, gimoteaba sintiendo el dolor exactamente como aquel día, como si esos hombres estuvieran nuevamente con ella. _En ella._ Era tan abrumador como al principio, y no pudo evitar desplomarse. Porque llevaba el peso de aquel dolor, de aquel atentado que no solo buscaba debilitarla a ella, sino que al equipo avatar _completo._

Nadie lo vio moverse, y nadie fue tampoco capaz de respirar siquiera cuando Zuko se hubo encontrado justo al lado del cuerpo de la niña, aferrándose a ella, tan temblorosa y frágil, ante los ojos nublados y tristes de todos sus amigos. Nadie sabía de aquella caricia, sutil y débil, ocurrida hace unos días. Nadie sabía de las palabras susurradas en medio de la noche cuando, aun somnoliento, el príncipe de la nación del fuego iba hasta la habitación de la maestra tierra para confortarla durante –y tras- una pesadilla.

Nadie conocía el _real poder de sanación_ que aquel abrazo producía en Toph.

Pero Sokka, con toda su costumbre de decir estupideces incluso en los momentos menos apropiados, acabó con tan extraña atmosfera, con el tímido abrazo que la bandida ciega iniciaba, con las caricias sutiles recibidas como suaves aleteos de mariposa en su espalda. Sokka, y su tan absurda pregunta…

-¿Por qué él sí puede tocarte, Toph? –Pregunta con la que se ganaría un golpe por parte de Katara y la cariñosa Suki, incluso un soplo bastante fuerte de aire, gentileza de Aang. Y una pregunta que, por todo el alboroto que provocó, logró cubrir el hecho de que la maestra tierra, aun aferrada a Zuko, _se había sonrojado._

Una vez pasado el momento, con Toph ahora dormida, el resto del grupo se reunió nuevamente en torno a la comida que anteriormente no habían consumido. Sokka, aun gruñón y resentido por el hecho de que aquella niña a la que él adoraba como a una hermanita prefería el toque de un "extraño" antes que el suyo, no paró de hacer ruido, aburriendo incluso a su novia con su perorata de "¡ _No lo comprendo_!" que lo hizo ganarse nuevos golpes.

Y fue cuando, ya hartos de sus discusiones absurdas, el avatar y la maestra agua, acompañados de la guerrera kyoshi, decidieron irse a sus respectivas habitaciones, que el tema anteriormente abandonado por la interrupción de Toph fue abordado. Venganza en nombre de la destruida maestra tierra, aun a sabiendas de que esto no serviría de nada, al menos aliviaría un poco la culpabilidad de no haberla encontrado antes, de haberle lastimado los pies, de no haberse dado cuenta que algo malo ocurría cuando ella no regreso al atardecer.

-Pero Aang tenía razón, nunca podremos encontrarlos –Sokka dijo sin esperanzas, recordando con añoranza la sonrisa socarrona que Toph solía tener todo el tiempo –No con toda la nación del fuego y tu loca hermana buscándonos para acabar con nuestras vidas.

-Podemos esperar a que el señor del fuego sea derrotado

-Podemos hacer eso –Estuvo de acuerdo el moreno, asintiendo ante la propuesta –Toph tendrá su venganza, eso lo prometo.

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor cuando, agudizando mucho el oído como solía hacerlo todas las noches, Zuko logró alcanzar a oír el bajo sonido de suaves gimoteos, aquellos cargados de dolor y tan familiares para él. Así que, llevando con él una taza del té que había preparado antes de acostarse –que ya estaba frío, pero él podía volver a calentar fácilmente con sus habilidades- el maestro fuego inició el ya usual recorrido hasta la habitación más resguardada de la casa, sorprendido cuando los ruiditos cesaron de pronto –extrañamente- antes de que hubiera puesto un pie en el lugar. Aquello nunca ocurría.

Entonces corrió, olvidándose de su té y de que, se suponía, debía resguardar el silencio como un manto sagrado. Sus pies impactaron fuertemente contra el suelo en cada pisada y, sabe él como, no tropezó en ningún momento hasta haberse detenido frente a la puerta ya abierta. Jadeó, en un intento por respirar con normalidad, reconociendo fácilmente la figura inclinada sobre el cuerpo dormido de la niña. Una mano extendida acariciando con sutileza el oscuro cabello desparramado sobre el piso –porque Toph no utilizaba la cama, por favor, demasiado incomodo para una maestra tierra- y un suave nana canturreada con una voz somnolienta y masculina.

-¿Por qué la prisa, _su fogosidad?_ –Su ceño se frunció, otra vez, maldiciendo al avatar por el sobrenombre tan absurdo que se había inventado

-escuché… la escuché… -La expresión antes desconfiada de Sokka se suavizó ante sus tartamudeos y el moreno, aun acariciando el cabello oscuro, ahora también extendiendo el suave cariño hacia las mejillas hundidas y pálidas, le dio una tentativa sonrisa

-Sí, ella estaba llorando –Aunque su mano no se detenía de la caricia, la maestra ciega seguía sin despertar, sin siquiera removerse en sueños, con una tranquilidad que Zuko difícilmente habría conseguido con solo una suave caricia hasta después de que ella hubiese despertado de su pesadilla -¿Sabes una cosa? Es la única forma en la que me permite tocarle –Su voz sonaba herida, tal como el no-maestro se sentía cada vez que la muchacha rechazaba su contacto –Odio verla de éste modo

-Todos lo odiamos

-ella no es así, incluso Toph debe odiarse así misma por la forma en que se comporta, aun cuando es completamente justificado. –La nombrada se removió incómoda, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de ambos. Sokka, que parecía saber que el sueño pacífico no duraría demasiado, apartó la mano cuidadosamente, no sin antes depositar una caricia más, tan dulce, cerca de los labios de la pequeña –Cuando la conocí, pensé en ella como una niña frágil y vulnerable, y luego ella lanzó por los aires a un sujeto enorme y musculoso –Sonrió, contagiado por los recuerdos alegres que el otro le narraba –Detesto la idea de saber que esos malditos la convirtieron en exactamente eso, una niña frágil.

Para cuando la maestra despertó, sólo Zuko se encontraba en la habitación aun en penumbras –no obvias para ellas, por supuesto- bebiendo de una humeante taza de té que buscaba confortarlo de la misma manera que solía hacerlo el de su tío Iroh. Ella olfateó, porque le era inevitable hacerlo, sabiendo que _pantalones flameantes_ no era el único que había estado ahí recientemente.

Pero –y cabe aclarar que es un "pero" sin mayor importancia- no iba a reclamarle al otro la actual presencia de _cabeza de carne_. Por alguna razón, y aunque le importaba mucho el chico, por ahora no necesitaba de él. No necesitaba más de él, si el aroma impregnado en su cabello y mejillas significaba algo, es que Sokka había hecho ya _suficiente._

-¿Cómo es eso de que no te gustan las flores? –Encogiendo los hombros, la más pequeña volteó hacia la ventana abierta, dejándose embargar por el frío aire nocturno

-Bueno, ellas solo… huelen mucho. Si entiendes a qué me refiero. Y luego está el loto. ¿Cómo es un loto?

-¿El loto?

-Es una flor acuática. No entraré al agua solo para oler una flor. –Toph parecía ligeramente gruñona, como si el solo hablar de las cosas que le eran imposibles la pusiera de mal humor –Es como cuando todos dicen, "Amo como se ve la luna hoy". ¿Qué no se ve igual siempre?

-Pues no. La luna posee diversas fases.

-¿Uh?

-No entenderías si lo dijera solo con palabras, ¿Sabes? Es como si intentara explicarte cómo son los colores. O cual es la diferencia entre la tez de Sokka y la mía.

-Tienes una forma extraña de hablar. Como tu tío. Le tengo un gran cariño a tu tío.

-Sí, también yo.

{…}

El cometa se acercaba cada vez más, y los nervios de todos lo dejaban en evidencia. Sabiendo que presionar aun más a Aang con el hecho de que tendría que matar al señor del fuego sólo podía empeorar aún más los nervios del avatar, el príncipe Zuko se dirigía al único lugar en el que era capaz de encontrar paz. Dando un par de suaves golpecitos a la puerta de madera, sonrió sin saberlo cuando ésta se abrió, dándole paso a la siempre cálida guarida de la maestra tierra que, oculta bajo la capa que aun no le devolvía, lo veía como si realmente pudiera hacerlo.

Esos ojos verdes, que parecían brillar aun más bajo los rayos del sol, seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, buscando grabárselos a fuego en su memoria. Ella no dijo nada, incluso cuando su ceño se frunció apenas, habiendo reconocido que el príncipe cargaba algo no usual en él. Se removió entonces, el largo cabello que aun se negaba a cepillar llegando incluso a tocar el piso sobre el que estaba. A Zuko realmente le gustaba mucho el cabello negro de la niña, aquel que difícilmente hubiese visto de ese modo antes.

Frenó sus pasos ante ella, sabiendo cómo le frustraría que aun no dijera una sola palabra, aun cuando llevaba ya unos cinco minutos dando vueltas por la habitación. Volteó hacia un rincón, reconociendo el boomerang de Sokka allí tirado, y no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de alegría y molestia al saber que el chico había estado ahí antes que él. Alegría porque, bueno, Toph y Sokka se querían mucho, eran mejores amigos y habían vivido mucho juntos, y molestia por, ¿Cómo decirlo? Exactamente todo lo anterior. Porque Sokka era una parte importantísima de la vida de la maestra tierra, y él era solo un amigo de paso.

-¿Vas a decirme qué traes en ésa bolsa o no? –Y, como en antaño, Toph sacó a relucir su estridente personalidad, acabando con la atmosfera misteriosa creada por el mayor

-¿Te han dicho que eres una maleducada? –Ella hizo ademán de sonreír, aunque jamás sería como la sonrisa eterna anterior al _suceso_ –Solo no acabes con el misterio

-No suelo ser paciente

-Eso noto –Asintiendo, la niña ciega se removió apenas –Bien, compré algunas cosas para ti en el pueblo

-¿Para mí?

-Eso dije, chica lista

-Te tomas muchas atribuciones, _chispita_ –Cerrando con el tonto apodo, según opinión de Zuko, decidió sentarse en el piso, justo frente a ella, la bolsa aun cerrada en medio de ambos

-Quiero que lo tomes entre tus manos –Por supuesto, le tomó a Zuko más que esas palabras para lograr que la maestra tierra confiara en él pero, y tras varios minutos de disputa, ella extendió las manos de mala gana, interiormente ansiosa por saber qué le había comprado el mayor. Él, que sonreía sin Toph saberlo, dejó en sus manos la figura de la luna hecha de arcilla que había comprado hace una hora

-¿Qué…?

-Ésta, chica tierra, es la figura de la luna

-¿De la luna? Pero… ¿No que la luna es redonda?

-Es una fase de la luna. –Sus dedos cubrieron los de la más pequeña en torno a la figurilla, recorriendo los bordes curvos –La luna menguante.

Sin evitarlo, y sin siquiera notarlo, los labios de Toph imitaron la forma de la figura en sus manos, curvándose con una ligera sensación de felicidad creciendo en su pecho. Una sensación que se le antojaba ya tan lejana y extraña. La luna en sus manos tembló al igual que ella ante la cercanía de las cálidas manos del príncipe _flamitas,_ sintiendo cómo la respiración de éste chocaba contra sus mejillas. Alzó el rostro, sintiendo como si sus ojos ciegos fueran perfectamente capaces de ver los contrarios, los latidos levemente acelerados del mayor llenando sus nervios con su suave _pum-pum._

La luna desapareció tan pronto como hubo llegado, más no la cercanía, y ahora las manos del contrario la ayudaban a sostener una fría pieza de cristal de formas alargadas, semi curvas y formando un capullo en el interior. No tardó en reconocerlo como cristal, aun sin descubrir del todo qué era precisamente lo que éste representaba. Zuko respiraba ahora de forma acompasada, imitando de forma inconsciente el ritmo de sus propias inhalaciones. Podía escuchar las olas romper a lo lejos, como una baja letanía, y la brisa envolviéndolos a ambos. Podía sentir las manos más grandes cubrir las suyas, y la calidez heredada de la nación del fuego corriendo por las venas del chico. Podía sentirlo _todo_ acerca de Zuko en ese momento.

-El loto

Abrió los ojos impresionada, bajando ahora la mirada hacia la figura de cristal que sostenían sus manos, como si en serio fuese a lograr verla, como si fuera a adivinar la forma definitiva del objeto. Sus dedos iniciaron un ligero temblor, y no fue capaz de detenerlos del todo. Él había comprado una flor de loto para ella. Porque ella _deseaba conocerlo._ ¿Se podía ser más dulce?

-Es una figura de cristal solamente –Zuko siguió hablando, ajeno a la contrariedad en su pecho –Sin color, porque tú no sabrías diferenciarlos.

-yo…

-es una de las flores más hermosas que existen, con un enorme significado para cualquiera a quien le preguntes. Para mi tío Iroh significa mucho. –Guió sus dedos hacia los bordes cuidadosamente pulidos, dibujando en su mente la forma que iba recorriendo –Representa la pureza del cuerpo y el alma. Aunque, a pesar de que no te guste hablar de ello, cada color representa también su propia creencia. El loto azul me recuerda a mi tío –Una risita siguió a sus palabras –conocimiento, sabiduría. Es un color frío, si lo piensas bien

-Creo que lo entiendo. Aunque Iroh no me parecía frío, sí es un viejo muy sabio –Seguía acariciando la figura, pensando en el hombre que tan bien la había aconsejado hace ya un buen tiempo -¿Qué otros colores hay para el loto?

-Existe también el loto blanco… es algo así como la perfección total. Tanto del espíritu como el cuerpo y la mente. La nieve es también blanca, y pareciera que nada puede manchar tal pureza

-Hmm, odio la nieve, no logro ver nada en ella –Toph refunfuñó bajito, volviendo a hacer como que miraba la figura del loto –Y supongo que el blanco ya no podrá representarme nunca más…

-El loto rosa –Continuó diciendo el maestro fuego, sin querer extender aquella aura de tristeza que pareció absorber de pronto a la niña –representa a las divinidades. Es la más importante para los monjes. Es como una Katara para Aang o una Suki para Sokka. Y finalmente está el loto rojo –Riendo junto a la menor, alzó de pronto la mirada, inhalando profundamente al sentirse embargado por la misma sensación de aquel día.

Por los espíritus, la estampa de Toph era tan preciosa. Una muñeca. Una princesa rota luchando por sonreír. Una niña tan hermosa que incluso los rayos del sol parecían tener miedo de tocar su piel por más tiempo del necesario. Y ella parecía, tan frágil, aun si con un movimiento de sus manos o pies podría aplastarte fácilmente, Toph Beifong parecía de cristal. Tan frágil como el cristal que sostenía en sus manos, que seguía acariciando con una dedicación que hacía en Zuko incluso sentir envidia. Envidia por ser acariciado como aquella figura que sus manos sostenían.

-¿Zuko?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué hay del loto rojo? –La pregunta logró sacarlo ligeramente de su ensoñación, aunque fue incapaz de olvidar la imagen anteriormente grabada para siempre en sus recuerdos

-El loto rojo me recuerda a ti –Toph se sonrojó, por el simple hecho de que el príncipe de la nación del fuego estaba admitiendo que se acordaba de ella. El mayor, dejando la flor en el piso, acarició con suavidad las mejillas aun calientes de la heredera Beifong, con el temor latente de que ella lo apartase de pronto. Ella cubrió con sus manos las de él, y la respiración de ambos se aceleró notoriamente, no había necesidad de sentir las vibraciones para saberlo

-¿Qué representa? –Pregunto en un susurro, sin siquiera alterarse por la cercanía de _chispitas,_ ni siquiera cuando los labios de éste estuvieron a solo una respiración de los suyos

-La naturaleza del corazón. La inocencia albergada en éste. La pasión latente. El amor.

-¿El a…?

-¡ESTOY AGOTADO!

Y así, con la velocidad del latido de un mentiroso, los maestros no tardaron en separarse, el dibujo de la duda aun plasmada en ambos rostros sonrojados. ¿Iban a besarse realmente? ¿Él iba a besarla si el tonto de Sokka no hubiese interrumpido? ¡Oh! Toph no sabía si estar emocionada o aterrada por esto. Para cuando _cabeza de carne_ se asomó a la puerta abierta, Toph jugaba con el boomerang en un rincón de la habitación, una flor de loto de cristal junto a ella, y Zuko creaba pequeñas flamas en la palma de su mano, en la esquina opuesta.

{…}

Sokka la estaba abrazando.

No estaba segura de cómo había pasado, ni de en qué momento habían llegado a esa situación. Pero el chico la estaba abrazando.

Y ella no había rechazado el contacto. Extrañamente, se sentía… bien.

Por supuesto, no al mismo nivel de "bien" que se sentían los abrazos de Zuko. Tal vez solo estaba extrañando el contacto con otras personas. Además, y según las palabras del mismo Sokka, debía acostumbrarse nuevamente a él, porque no podía ir corriendo libremente por los dirigibles cuando los derribaran esa noche. Así pues, dicho esto, el moreno de la tribu agua la rodeó con sus brazos de pronto, el pequeño cuerpo siendo apretujado por los brazos del más alto ante la mirada preocupada del resto de sus amigos –a excepción de Aang, ¡Nadie sabía dónde estaba el mocoso!- y todo se sumió en silencio.

Un muy, muy incómodo silencio. Roto nada más que por el carraspeo de Iroh y el resto de los miembros del loto blanco. Bueno, eso era aun más incómodo, y tanto ella como Sokka no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. ¡Por los espíritus! ¡Ella sonrojada por culpa de _capitán boomerang!_ Una locura. Locura que se olvidó tan pronto se hubieron separado y Zuko, en su misión de detener a Azula junto a Katara, se acercó a ellos para desearles buen viaje, buena suerte, cualquier cosa.

-Escucha Toph…

-No _principito,_ escúchame tú a mí –Lo señaló, adivinando más que sabiendo dónde estaba precisamente parado el otro –Has sido un completo grosero éstos últimos días. ¡Yo no tengo la maldita culpa de que Aang desapareciera! No tenías que desquitarte conmigo

-Toph…

-¡Pero! Pero… -Bastó una inhalación para olvidar la furia acumulada en su pecho contra _su fogosidad,_ siendo ahora reemplazada por un extraño sentimiento al que temía ponerle un nombre, porque eso sería aceptar la realidad de lo que era. Al igual como aquella noche Katara había dicho _eso_ en voz alta. Aceptando una realidad que detestaba –Pero has sido también un apoyo para mí éstas últimas semana. No tenías porqué hacerlo pero me cuidabas y…

-Por supuesto que debía hacerlo. Eres mi amiga, y te quiero. –Bueno, había ahí otra incómoda y dolorosa realidad. Él era su amigo, cierto. –No puedo soportar el hecho de que sufras

-No nos pongamos sentimentales _chispita._ Cada quien a lo suyo.

Los dirigibles, para terror de Toph, se encontraban repletos de hombres, y era obvio que la _parejita azucarada_ necesitaría su ayuda para derrotarlos. Por lo tanto, por aquella vez, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la maestra tierra logró dominar por completo sus propios miedos, encerrándolos en lo más profundo de su alma, ignorando las suplicas de éstos por regresar a un lugar seguro y ocultarse allí hasta que la muerte los alcanzara. No podía permitir que su cobardía pusiera en riesgo la vida de su mejor amigo y _chica abanico._

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, todo hubiera estado bien, si tan solo ella y Sokka no hubieran estado al borde de la muerte luego de haberse separado de Suki. Porque entonces, y solo entonces, tal vez los sentimientos en su pecho no se hubiesen desbordado en forma de una solitaria lágrima, revelando la dolorosa verdad de ese momento.

Iba a morir.

Iba a morir sin haber conocido más que sufrimiento incluso en sus últimos suspiros. Iba a morir sin haber escuchado una vez más la voz de Zuko susurrándole todo lo que sabía acerca de las flores de loto. Iba a morir sin haber sentido sus cariñosas caricias. Iba a morir sin decirle que se había enamorado de él. Total, completa y estúpidamente enamorada de él.

-¿Estás bien Sokka? ¿Regresó tu boomerang?

-No, Suki volvió.

Tres palabras que, en ese momento, le supieron a gloria. Más tarde, finalmente de pie en tierra firme, celebraron juntos la victoria de Aang. Y Toph se sentía feliz, tan feliz de no haber muerto, que no pudo evitar bromear como en los viejos tiempos. Como si nunca la hubiesen roto. Pero en su pecho estaba, guardado como una angustiosa oración, el descubrimiento de su corazón roto y enamorado. ¿Cómo lo habría hecho Zuko? ¿Cómo estaría _princesita?_

-Yo creo… que podemos evitar las muestras de afecto, ¿Bien? –Su mejor amigo pareció disconforme, si sus vibraciones alteradas decían algo, pero Toph no se sentía mental ni físicamente capaz de tolerar más por aquel día. Había estado a punto de morir… y todo lo demás. Solo deseaba despedirse de sus amigos en esa eterna noche y regresar a la seguridad de la que había sido su habitación sin haber escuchado noticias del maestro fuego

-¡Pero Toph! ¿Vas a perderte la celebración? ¡Al menos deja que te abrace una vez más!

-¿No me escuchaste? Dije que no. No quiero que nadie me toque, no quiero a nadie respirando su asqueroso aroma a azufre cerca de mí. ¡Sólo quiero dormir!

Y la puerta se cerró con un gran golpe, dejándolos de piedra en su lugar. Bien por la princesita heredera de los Beifong si quería esconderse en sí misma otra vez. Esa noche, y solo por esa noche, Sokka decidió que le daría a la maestra tierra un poco de espacio. Porque ella no podía seguir escondiéndose por siempre, y eso él lo sabía bien.

{…}

-¿Estás feliz?

-¿Feliz? –Un sonrojo casi imperceptible por la penumbra del lugar se expandió en las mejillas pálidas de ella que, temblorosa y atacada por los más horribles recuerdos que existían en su mente, se refugiaba casi oculta en las mismas paredes del palacio de la nación del fuego.

-Acaban de coronarte señor del fuego –Hizo, irónicamente, ver lo obvio –Así que, supongo que tu pelea con Azula fue bien, y todo eso. Nosotros también estuvimos a punto de morir, fue algo gracioso….

-Toph

-Podrías… -Ella lo cortó, extendiendo un brazo en su dirección, y sin moverse de su posición -¿Podrías, por favor, no acercarte más? –Zuko, sin embargo, no hizo caso a su petición, notando como el ceño de ella se fruncía más y más con cada nuevo paso –Hueles a mujer. ¿Por qué hueles a mujer? –Quizás el beso no se había llevado a cabo por la interrupción de Sokka, quizás los días antes de la llegada del cometa, Zuko había estado algo más gruñón de lo usual pero, y aun así, había sido solo el aroma a azufre y tierra lo que lo había caracterizado. Al que Toph se había acostumbrado.

-Oh, bueno, sí. Mai vino hasta mí antes de la coronación y…

Mai. Su ex novia. La mujer de la que Zuko seguía enamorado. ¿Se estaba abriendo la tierra a sus pies? Probablemente. Y Toph no podía estar más desesperada porque fuera realidad, que la tierra que tanto amaba se abriera y la tragara de una vez. ¿Por qué había creído que algo entre ellos había cambiado con el tiempo que pasaron juntos?

¿Por qué se sentía como algo era nuevamente destrozado en su pecho? Algo que, honestamente, siquiera había notado que se encontraba funcionando nuevamente. Sin dejar de asentir -¿Qué más podía ella hacer?- la maestra tierra se refugió en su oscuridad, intentando camuflarse nuevamente con las paredes del palacio. Intentando que algo, o alguien, la sacaran de aquel infierno en el que era arrojada una y otra vez. Zuko le habló, pero también lo hicieron las vibraciones del piso, recordandole nuevamente la presencia que había reconocido durante la coronación.

-No…

-¿Toph? –La maestra ciega se encogió, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, un fuerte grito haciendo al ahora señor del fuego aproximarse a ella, su mano buscando la más pequeña

-¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!


	3. Momentos robados

° Nuevamente, hola a todas. Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, y debo culpar a mi hermano por ésto, ya que el condenado chiquillo se llevó mi compu y no quería devolverlo. Pero en fin, una páliza y muchos gritos después, aquí me tienen.

° Antes de comenzar, quiero comentarles algo. En un principio, dije que el fic sería breve, pero por cómo se está dando la historia, tal vez se alargue un poco más de lo previsto. Es decir, de ser tres capítulos, quizá sean seis o siete. Espero que ésto no resulte una molestia para ustedes, dado que en ocasiones, las historias con muchos capítulos aburren a los lectores.

° Gracias a quienes dejaron su review, aunque no me gusta pedirlos ni nada, es muy grato saber qué les va pareciendo la historia, así sé si existen cosas que debo mejorar o no. Por lo pronto, dejaré unas palabritas para ustedes.

 ***karin-chan150301**.- Concuerdo contigo, la última parte quedó medio rara, pero te prometo que se explicará un poco mejor en éste capítulo. No quiero que mueras, me pones entre la espada y la pared, pero bueno, es lo que hay ~no daré spoilers~ y con respecto a lo de Toph, es una chica fuerte y de muy mal carácter, por lo que no siempre tendrá las mejores formas de reaccionar ante un tema tan sensible. Veremos cómo se da durante la historia. Gracias por leer y comentar ^^

 ***leslaut.-** ¡Bienvenida a mi historia! Sabremos qué pasó ahora, pero en tanto, ¡Me alegro de que te guste! Muchas gracias por decirlo ^^

 ***erazoanette.-** lol me mataste con ese comentario jejeje calma, habrá más toko con el tiempo. Tendrás más, lo prometo. Gracias por pasarte por aquí.

 ***VYTA2000.-** Ya te había respondido antes, pero en caso de que no lo leyeras, sí, planeo continuar la historia. Solo tardé un poco por mi hermano, como ya dije antes. Gracias de todas formas por preocuparte y comentar ^^

® Disclaimer.- Los personajes de avatar no me pertenecen, sin embargo, la historia sí es mía. Sus personajes pertenecen a sus creadores, por supuesto, si fueran míos, toda la animación hubiese tratado de Toph :v.

{...}

 _ **Momentos robados**_

Parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad entre el momento en el que, paralizado por los gritos de la maestra metal, Zuko detuvo por completo sus movimientos, y la llegada asustada del resto del equipo avatar guiados por el fuerte sonido que la garganta desgarrada de Toph podía llegar a emitir. Y así, ajena como un simple ente, la niña los sentía a todos rodearla, diciendo un montón de incoherencias, extendiendo sus manos con el objetivo de tocarla.

De pronto, como en una alucinación, dos guardias del palacio dieron vuelta en la esquina cerca de ellos, y Toph, aun aterrada de tantas personas, tanta cercanía, y tantos recuerdos abrumándola, estiró uno de sus brazos, señalando en dirección de ambos hombres, deseando lanzarles una enorme roca que los aplastara por siempre. Por supuesto, no podía destruir el palacio de la nación del fuego sin iniciar una nueva guerra por eso.

-jamás podría olvidar su voz –El tono utilizado fue apenas escuchado por el resto, pero no hizo falta darle muchas vueltas a la afirmación de la menor. Así que, olvidándose de sus status de señor del fuego y héroe de guerra, Zuko y Sokka no dudaron en correr hacia el tipo que, quizás adivinando lo que la maestra tierra había revelado, ya se disponía a dar media vuelta y correr -¡Lo mataré!

-Toph, por favor, cálmate –Y Katara, que era experta en eso de mantenerse serena en todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban, logró, después de mucho tiempo, abrazar el cuerpo de la más joven del grupo, intentando darle un confort que poco hacía en la niña ciega –Debes calmarte

-él me… él solo… tocó… lo hizo… fue primero…

-Shh, ven cariño, creo que deberías dormir.

-¡No Katara! Por favor, no me dejes sola con él. No lo hagas princesita, te lo suplico, no me dejes

-No te dejaré Toph, ¿Cuánto hace que no tenemos una noche de chicas tú y yo?

-¿Una noche de chicas? ¿Hablas en serio princesita? ¡QUIERO ASESINARLO, MALDICION! ¡Él ES UNO DE LOS INFELICES QUE DESTRUYÓ MI VIDA! ¿Por qué no puedes comprenderlo?

-La llevaré a su habitación y…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!

Ninguno fue capaz de saber con exactitud en qué momento la más joven fue capaz de usar su tierra-control, lanzando enormes rocas hacia los dos guardias del palacio y sus actuales captores, –en referencia a Zuko y Sokka- y mucho menos supieron cómo se las arreglaron ambos chicos para evadir con éxito el ataque de la maestra ciega. Suki gritó en un momento, de seguro, cuando una de las piernas del maldito que había tocado a Toph fue crudamente aplastada, el grito de éste opacando por completo al de la guerrera kyoshi.

El aire-control de Aang golpeó de lleno el pecho de la muchacha distraída en su venganza, enviándola con brutal fuerza contra la pared del palacio en la que había estado oculta cuando el señor del fuego la encontró hace ya unos minutos. El sonido de piel impactando contra piedra hizo a Katara gritar el nombre de su novio antes de correr hacia su amiga, sin saber del todo cómo acercarse a ella sin resultar lastimada también.

-¿Qué crees que haces Aang? –Agitándose con furia, Sokka señaló a su amigo, el ceño en su rostro más fruncido de lo que lo había estado nunca -¿Por qué lastimas a Toph?

-¡Estaba tratando de asesinar a ese hombre! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¡Pues dejarla! ¡Está en todo su derecho! –El avatar negaba una y otra vez, viendo ahora a los guardias del palacio que comenzaban a rodearlos. Zuko gritó indicaciones para todos, al igual que lo hizo Suki con sus guerreras. No podía permitirlo, los monjes le habían enseñado que toda vida era sagrada, incluso la de los criminales -Ellos se aprovecharon de la vida inocente de Toph, ¿Por qué no puede ella hacer lo mismo?

-¡Porque la vida es algo sagrado!

-¿Y la de nuestra amiga no lo era?

-Ellos no la mataron

-¿En qué lugar es eso un consuelo para lo que le hicieron Aang?

-Chicos, yo pienso que deberían calmarse un poco… -La buena de Suki interrumpió, siempre tratando de llevar la paz entre los amigos, incluso cuando ambos estaban a muy poco de irse a los golpes, mientras Katara aun intentaba poder acercarse a la maestra tierra que, encogida y dolorida, había comenzado a llorar de una forma que le rompía el corazón –Lo importante ahora no son sus diferencias, es nuestra amiga. –Sokka masculló entre dientes, sujetando su boomerang al alejarse del avatar, tan furioso como solo él podía estarlo en ese momento

Katara murmuró palabras inentendibles a cualquier oído, intentando llegar hasta su amiga que, con temor, alzaba la mirada en su dirección. Ella temblaba de solo saberla cerca, más no hizo ningún ademán de alejarla. Probablemente porque el dolor que el golpe le había provocado era más grande que su propio temor, y Katara no sabía si aquello era algo bueno o malo. Le dio una mirada de reojo a su hermano, que seguía refunfuñando por su anterior discusión con el avatar.

Toph se apartó cuando él fue a alzarla, y su respiración se aceleró de pronto, haciéndola volver a encogerse contra la pared con la que se había golpeado. No podía permitir que Sokka la tocara. Sabía que debería hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía. No con el recuerdo de todas esas manos en su cuerpo, de todas esas voces atormentándola. De los sentimientos embargándola. Estaba desesperada por algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era. Simplemente necesitaba... algo. Cualquier señal de que los recuerdos se irían. De que su corazón sanaría. De que ya no dolería más.

No había en ese momento alguien más necesitado de acercarse a ella que Aang, arrepentido por la forma exagerada en la que la había atacado, sabiendo que para la maestra ciega era casi imposible luchar contra su aire-control, pero -cuando fue a acercarse- la expresión de los hermanos lo mantuvo quieto en su lugar, temiendo que fueran a golpearlo en cualquier segundo.

-Toph, cariño, debemos revisar el daño -Era algo muy común en la maestra agua su voz cargada de cariño y la sonrisa bondadosa con la que se dirigía a su amiga, y algo totalmente normal que la bandida ciega la ignorase. Con una risa cargada de sarcasmo, la más joven se encogió todavía más, sus ojos enfocados en algo que nunca podría ver

-¿Cuál de todos, princesita? No sé si lo notaste, pero estoy bastante dañada

-Toph, lamento haberte...

-No solo hablo de ti, pies ligeros. -Curvó aun más la espalda, haciendo una clara mueca de dolor ante el pequeño movimiento. Lágrimas corrieron de pronto por sus mejillas, siendo cuidadosamente limpiadas por Katara -Duele tanto princesita, ¿Por qué aun no deja de doler?

-pasará Toph. Te prometo que pasará

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo se irá el dolor? ¿Cuándo se irán las pesadillas? ¿Por qué tenían que hacerlo conmigo? Quiero decir, sé que no soy una dulce princesa ni nada pero... -Su voz se quebró al final, ocultándose entre los brazos que la rodeaban. Hablando tan bajo que solo la maestra agua era perfectamente capaz de escucharla -pero no lo merezco...

-Nadie lo merece. -Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron ante las palabras del señor de la nación del fuego -Ven Toph, te llevaré a tu habitación. -Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera protestar, Zuko pasó sus brazos bajo las piernas de la maestra tierra, cargándola contra su pecho como si del tesoro más preciado se tratara.

No era normal para nadie tal cercanía, ni mucho menos sabrían decir con exactitud cuándo fue que ésta nació, pero hacia feliz a Katara que su amiga tuviera una confianza tan grande en otra persona, y hacia infeliz a Sokka al saber que fácilmente había sido relegado a un segundo plano en la vida de aquella que era para él como otra hermanita menor. Y así, tan rápido como su ceño se frunció, el chico de la tribu agua dio media vuelta, yendo en dirección contraria a la que el ahora señor del fuego había tomado junto a Toph, y pasando totalmente de la presencia aun culposa del avatar, avanzó hacia los calabozos del palacio de la nación del fuego.

Aun podía ayudar a su mejor amiga de otras maneras.

-Estamos fragmentados por nuestros deseos -Suki murmuró en voz muy baja, deslizando las manos sobre su traje de guerrera ante la mirada fija del avatar -Por nuestros lazos, y por nuestras creencias. Siempre ha sido así

-Y siempre lo será -La chica asintió

-Volveré con mis guerreras ahora. Debo encargarme de Ty Lee. No aprendes a ser una guerrera kyoshi de la noche a la mañana

Las celebraciones por la reciente coronación del señor del fuego lograban escucharse aun a través de las ventanas cerradas de la habitación en penumbras en la que se encontraban. No había problema en que su gente celebrara, en opinión de Zuko. Él simplemente había perdido los ánimos, al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Su mirada, que constante había permanecido en la puerta cerrada, buscó la figura más pequeña encorvada en un rincón de la habitación, siempre apegada a su adorada tierra.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? -Toph negó, aún acunando su dolorido pecho -Ey, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer algo al respecto cuando la única capaz de reconocerlos eres tú?

-Zuko...

-¿Sí?

-Podrías... ¿Podrías llamar a Katara? -El señor del fuego frunció cada vez más el ceño, dudando de acercarse o no a ella -Es enserio. Mi espalda duele mucho, y estoy sangrando...

-¿Sangre? ¡Déjame revisarte!

-¡No! -Su negación fue instantánea, encorvándose aun más -No es un lugar de mi cuerpo que deberías ver.

{…}

-Yo no... No lo entiendo -La maestra agua veía con extrañeza a su amiga, sabiendo que ésta, aun recostada en la cama, la ignoraba a propósito -Eso no es posible. Es una niña. -La anciana suspiró sin verla, terminando de arropar a la más pequeña -Apenas cumplirá los 13 años.

-El cuerpo es una cosa sorprendente, ¿Sabes querida? -Sus manos arrugadas se apartaron al fin de la maestra ciega, temblando producto del paso de los años -Y el cuerpo de una niña forzada a convertirse en mujer, puede arreglárselas perfectamente para albergar vida en él. -Ambas observaron ahora cómo la más joven se tensaba ante sus palabras, llevando de forma inconsciente las manos a su vientre.

El señor del fuego corría en dirección a los calabozos, tropezando con más de un guardia que corría en la misma dirección. El calor abrasador de las llamas llegó a él incluso antes de saber qué ocurría exactamente. Hace solo cosa de un par de horas, él y Aang se habían encargado de interrogar al infeliz que había tocado antes a Toph, habiéndole el avatar arrebatado su fuego control para terminar el asunto. Entonces, se dirigió al palacio para encargarse de sus asuntos, extrañado de no oír de Sokka en todas esas horas. Y luego se escuchó la explosión desde los calabozos.

En el principio, creyó que era un ataque a su padre, más era obvio que estaba equivocado, juzgando que la celda del ex señor del fuego se encontraba en dirección contraria. Jadeando, se detuvo a unos metros de donde los guardias intentaban controlar las llamas, sus cejas fruncidas ante la inmensa bola ardiente que se movía en la celda.

Misma celda en la que él y Aang habían estado antes.

-¿Cuál es la prisa, _su fogosidad_? -A su lado, Sokka lo veía recostado contra la pared, los brazos cruzados en su pecho

-Sokka, ¿Qué hiciste? -El otro se alzó se hombros, desinteresado de los gritos que comenzaban a extinguirse

-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada. No, no controlo ningún elemento, ¿Sabes? Esto lo hizo uno de tus súbditos.

-¿Quién?

-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? No merece un castigo por quemar vivo a un monstruo. Más bien, yo lo consideraría... -Llevándose un dedo al mentón, sonrió despectivamente, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida -lo consideraría un héroe. Eso es.

Aang llegó a su lado en el preciso momento en el que sacaban el cuerpo del pobre infeliz de la celda, su rostro desfigurado demostrando el enorme dolor sufrido antes de su muerte. Con un bajo gemido, el avatar le dio una mirada cargada de dudas, más fue imposible darle cualquier respuesta que no inculpara a Sokka. Y sabía que Sokka tenía algo que ver en el asunto. No podía haber estado ahí por pura casualidad. Así que, negando, ambos salieron de allí, en dirección a la sala donde Katara les había pedido reunirse.

Sinceramente, Zuko preferiría desviarse de ése camino hacia la habitación de su valiente mujercita ciega, sólo para verla, nada más. Para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, más tranquila. Y también debería buscar a Mai. ¿Por qué esa idea lo emocionaba mucho menos que la de reunirse con Toph?

La joven maestra agua se encontraba ubicada en uno de los extremos de la mesa, el rostro oculto entre sus manos y el cabello alborotado en torno a su figura. El señor del fuego siempre había encontrado algo casi mágico acerca de la chica, algo que te atraía a ella en busca de un consuelo que ni creías necesitar. O al menos, así había sido antes de ser capturado por los increíbles y hermosos ojos ciegos de Toph. Aquellos ojos que parecían albergar un millón de secretos, la promesa de una aventura inigualable al embarcarse en ellos.

-Bueno hermanita, ya estamos casi todos -Sokka dio un vistazo a su alrededor, arrugando apenas la nariz -¿Dónde está Suki?

-No llamé a Suki. Esto es algo de nosotros. Algo acerca de Toph

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Nuestro avatar le rompió un par de costillas?

-¡No tenía la intención de lastimarla! ¿De acuerdo? -El joven nómada aire exclamó ansioso, levantándose de su asiento -¡Juro que no quería lastimarla! ¿Le hice mucho daño? -Con un gesto de su mano, la maestra los obligó a guardar silencio, aun tensa en torno a ellos

-Katara, ¿Por qué no nos dices de una vez qué ocurre?

-Parece ser que esos hombres no solo habían dejado el horror como un regalo para Toph. Una curandera más anciana la revisó, y dijo que estaba... embarazada.

-¿Qué? -Nada más que silencio siguió a la pregunta casi gritada de Sokka. Nada se les ocurría, en realidad. Zuko intentó pensar algo, cualquier cosa. Pero lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era la imagen de Toph, siendo madre del hijo de cualquiera de esos infelices. La idea de Toph teniendo un hijo de cualquier hombre. ¿Por qué aquello no le agradaba? -Pero eso no puede ser...

-la anciana dijo que podía. De todos modos...

-me casaré con ella

Esta vez sí que hubo reacción por parte del nuevo señor de la nación del fuego. No fue capaz de saber en qué momento lo hizo, pero su cuerpo se impulsó de golpe, manteniéndolo en pie frente al chico de la tribu de agua antes de que éste alcanzara siquiera a terminar su oración. Por supuesto que no lo haría. Toph jamás accedería a casarse con él, sin importar el asunto por el que lo hicieran. La maestra metal era, además de preciosa y fuerte, orgullosa como solo ella -y quizás él mismo- podía serlo.

-No harás eso -Sokka se levantó también, genuinamente curioso ahora

-¿Por qué no? Quiero decir, Toph es una niña, y tener que criar sola a un bebé que es, también, producto del ataque más horrible que ha sufrido, acabará con ella. Soy su amigo, y creo poder ayudarla en esto.

-Chicos, si me dejaran terminar...

-¿Y qué pasa con Suki? -Siguió interrogando, sin importarle cómo Aang intentaba tranquilizar a Katara que, más que harta de ser interrumpida, amenazaba con enviarlos a nadar a todos -¿La dejarás?

-Suki lo comprenderá. Toph necesita alguien que cuide constantemente de ella ahora y...

-Aunque todo lo que dices es muy dulce _cabeza de carne_ -Las fuertes palabras dichas acabaron de raíz con la discusión, y la mirada de todos fue, como un deja vú, hacia la recién llegada -no necesito que nadie cuide de mí

-Toph, deberías de estar descansando. La anciana fue muy clara en eso

-Ya voy mamá. Sólo déjame decir algo en lo que ustedes deciden mi vida. Lo que dijo la anciana no debe preocuparles, no importa ya. La cosa no está más, resulta que un golpe bien dado puede acabar de una vez con el problema.

-Toph...

-es lo mejor. Lo habría despreciado de todos modos. Gracias Aang, te debo una. Y no, no intento ser sarcástica pies ligeros. Realmente lo agradezco. Ahora, si dejaran a Katara terminar sus oraciones, probablemente hubiesen sabido esto antes de comenzar a planear la boda. Por cierto, no me casaría contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra. Estaré en mi habitación, en cama, para que mamá no se moleste.

Su reunión con Mai había estado especialmente tensa aquella tarde, probablemente porque estaba ya demasiado cansado de todos los hechos ocurridos durante el día, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en dormir de una buena vez. Por supuesto, eso luego de desearles buenas noches a sus amigos y arreglar un poco las cosas con Sokka. Él sabía que al estratega no le había hecho ninguna gracia que se pusiera del lado de Aang en el asunto del hombre que atacó a Toph. Pero ya poco importaba, dado que el tipo estaba, uhg, muerto.

Se lo encontró en los corredores que daban acceso al temporal hogar de las guerreras Kyoshi, y no pudo más que sonreír divertido. Era la segunda vez que lo descubría en esas acciones. Intercambiaron un par de palabras, junto con algunas bromas, y asunto olvidado. No podías durar mucho tiempo enfadado con aquel idiota. Así que, aun podía hacer una parada más.

-¿Cómo imaginas que serán tus hijos? -Encogiendo los pequeños hombros, ella acomodó el cabello previamente cepillado por Katara a un lado de su rostro -¿No quieres ser madre?

-¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto, precisamente hoy?

-Porque hoy se me ocurrió pensar en ti siendo madre, ya sabes, un pequeño maestro metal fastidiando por el palacio sería lindo -Un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas, más Toph fingió no notarlo mientras sus manos se movían a tientas, ciega sobre aquella cama

-¿Por el palacio? -No necesitó su tierra control para saber que el otro estaba nervioso, los constantes movimientos de las manos que sujetaban las suyas lo delataban -¿Asumes que te visitaríamos?

-No me refería a eso -Debió admitir a regañadientes, más para sí mismo que para ella, sin liberarla de su agarre -O tal vez una niña. Una perfecta maestra fuego.

-¿Por qué mi hija sería maestra fuego? Controlo la tierra, Zuko, por si no lo notaste -Era increíblemente incómodo para el otro verla ahora a los ojos, sin importar si ella podría o no devolverle tal mirada. -¿Acaso estás insinuando que...? Olvídalo. -Su puño golpeó el hombro del hombre, una tímida sonrisa ahora en sus labios -Deberías ir con Mai. Yo dormiré, antes de que Katara venga y nos regañe a ambos.

-Pero, no quiero ir con Mai. -En un gesto de desinterés, la maestra encogió ambos hombros, tirando bruscamente de la ropa de cama, ligeramente harta de no poder ver nada. Sus manos se apartaron de las más cálidas, acostumbrándose al frío común cuando estaba alejada de él -Toph, escucha. Esos días en la isla...

-Son pasado, _flamitas_. Anda, ve a tu habitación, gran señor del fuego.

Y, con un último golpe del puño más pequeño -pero no por eso menos fuerte- Zuko fue despedido del lado de la gruñona maestra tierra.

{…}

El estruendo sacudió el palacio completo temprano por la mañana aquel día, y Zuko –que, concentrado, discutía con algunos ancianos el futuro de su nación- no reaccionó a nada más que aferrarse con fuerza a la mesa de piedra, mascullando alguna maldición para aquel que fuera el causante de semejante movimiento. Quitó la pesada capa que colgaba de sus hombros –y de la que Sokka siempre se burlaba- antes de abandonar la sala, rumbo al jardín interior, de donde suponía, provenía el desastre.

Un boomerang voló rozando su nuca, y el grito aterrado de Sokka hizo a sus ojos girar fastidiado, comenzando a hartarse ya de la prolongada estadía del imbécil en su palacio. Sin ser malinterpretado, él estaría encantado de darle al idiota una casa en la ciudad solo para tener un poco de paz. Juntos, y ya más calmados, llegaron finalmente a la zona del desastre, encontrando a Katara muy enfadada allí.

Aang gritó algo, y una enorme roca voló junto a él, estrellándose contra la fuente más bonita del jardín. Junto a ésta, Iroh disfrutaba una taza de té, ignorando por completo el desastre a su alrededor.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? –El avatar gritó, lanzando un puñado de rocas en dirección incierta para el señor del fuego –Porque no dañarías ni a un león tortuga con eso

-¡No me provoques, _pies ligeros_!

-¿Es Toph? –Dando un resoplido muy poco femenino, la maestra agua asintió a la interrogante apenas la chica ciega desfiló frente a ellos, enviando un montón de ataques a su escurridizo oponente -¿No debería estar aun descansando?

-¿Puedes tratar de explicárselo a ésta chica testaruda? –Sokka rió como si acabasen de contar un chiste realmente bueno, palmeando la espalda del maestro fuego sin cesar

-Anda Zuko, díselo a nuestra chica

-¿Por qué yo? –Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda de solo pensar en detener a la maestra ciega de practicar su tierra control. Rocas iban y venían por el jardín, junto a la risa incesante de Sokka y los gruñidos de Katara, le recordaron al mayor los primeros días junto al equipo avatar. Cuando todos reían con fe en el futuro. Cuando Toph aun era Toph –Tú eres su mejor amigo

-y tú eres su novio

-¿Eh?

-¡Escuché eso, _capitán boomerang_! –Un desorientado avatar yacía contra el muro más lejano a ellos, sus ojos en blanco y una sonrisa de derrota en sus labios. Frente a él, la maestra metal avanzaba rauda hacia su próximo objetivo, intentando en vano rodear al viejo que bebía su té como si el jardín del palacio no hubiese sido jamás destruido -¡Ya viejo! Iré a matar a ese tonto.

-Ya te esforzaste mucho hoy, mi pequeña amiga. Un té te vendrá bien.

No era algo común, pero Toph se limitó a gruñir entre dientes, acatando sumisamente la petición/orden del anciano maestro fuego. Por supuesto, tampoco era una sorpresa que se comportara así, dado que siempre había demostrado tenerle un gran aprecio a éste mismo.

Como si no hubiese realmente detenido un asesinato, Iroh sirvió varias tazas más de té, invitando en silencio al resto del grupo a unirse a ellos. Katara, más que satisfecha por el hecho de que su amiga ya no estaba lanzando rocas por el aire como la demente que era, aceptó de buena gana, sonriendo apenas al ver a su novio dirigiéndose ahora hacia ellos.

-Bueno, ¿No deberían entonces hablarme del asunto de que ustedes son pareja? –Escupiendo todo el té de jazmín que había en su boca, Zuko de apresuró a agitar las manos, negando con insistencia

-No somos eso, viejo. La novia de Zuko es Mai –Con toda la calma que logró aparentar, Toph le dio un nuevo sorbo a su té, sintiendo la amargura carcomer su interior como un cruel veneno al decir esas palabras. Por supuesto que ella no era la novia del señor del fuego. Ella nunca sería lo suficientemente valiosa para tal posición

-Ya veo, ya veo. Es una muchacha… ciertamente encantadora a su modo, creo.

-¿Mai? Creí que habían roto –Era algo de lo que Sokka estaba seguro, en su momento, dado el obvio interés que Zuko había demostrado en el último tiempo por su amiga Toph –Que decepción. En fin, estoy seguro de que tendrás novio pronto Toph

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? –La maestra tierra preguntó molesta, más fue brutalmente ignorada por el grupo de idiotas que se hacían llamar sus amigos, siendo sólo la sonrisa conocedora de Iroh su respuesta. Aunque, obviamente, ella no supo de ésta última

-Es cierto. Toph es muy guapa y fuerte. Cualquier hombre podría fijarse en ella

-creo que eso ya está más que comprobado, ¿No? –Pero, nuevamente, fue ignorada por los demás.

Era bastante molesto, y no se había levantado de la cama esa mañana para ser ignorada por el resto de sus amigos. ¿Acaso querían ser golpeados? Por supuesto que existían hombres que se fijarían en ella, ¿No lo habían hecho ya aquellos tipos aquel día? ¿No era obvio lo mucho que se habían, de hecho, _fijado en ella_? Era esa la atención que atraía, no la sincera de alguien como Zuko. Que, estaba de más decirlo, ya tenía alguien a su lado, alguien que no era ella.

Suponía que así sería siempre a partir del momento en el que fue marcada por ellos. La chica a la que nadie querría sinceramente. ¿Quién podría tenerle un cariño honesto, _amarla_ como cualquier mujer en su corazón desea ser amada?

Katara y Aang se alejaron pronto, gritando que irían de compras por la ciudad, en tanto Sokka se apresuró a levantarse, apenas recordando que había quedado con Suki entre los breves intervalos de tiempo que las guerreras kyoshi tenían para descansar. Toph deseaba tener también otro lugar donde ir, alguien con quien estar. Pero solo tenía al viejo Iroh y su té, dado que ahora ni siquiera el tiempo de Zuko estaba destinado a ella. No más charlas en medio de la noche, no más explicaciones acerca del loto y la luna. Esos momentos le pertenecían ahora a Mai. Lo habían hecho desde aquella noche hace una semana, cuando despidió de su habitación, con un golpecito, al señor del fuego.

Ahora, eran apenas los momentos así los que tenía para ella, aquellos minutos que lograba robarle a Zuko entre reunión y reunión, entre amores y tazas de té. Con la presencia de alguien más, con el aire cómplice de sus palabras rodeándolos en el recuerdo del tiempo compartido. Y el dolor de no poder decir las palabras en alta voz, como Katara iba libremente diciéndolas por cualquier lugar.

" _Te quiero",_ deseaba gritarle, hacer que su corazón se acelerase, sentir los nerviosos latidos de éste al escucharla. Quería que las conversaciones regresaran, que su cálido aliento golpeara de nuevo sus mejillas mientras le hablaba acerca de los colores del loto. _"¿Me quieres tú?"_

-Son estos instantes los que se deben atesorar, pequeños míos –Un sorbo de té siguió a las palabras que habían acabado con el silencio, y la sonrisita en los labios de Iroh hizo a su sobrino fruncir el ceño –los momentos en los que dos almas que se han encontrado en medio de la oscuridad, se contemplan a plena luz del día, sin penumbras entre ellas. –El sonrojo se expandió como una sombre en ellos, aumentando así la diversión del anciano

-Uh, no sé si lo has notado, pero estoy ciega _viejo_ , ¡Ciega!

-Yo nunca dije que eras tú una de esas almas, ¿O sí, mi vieja amiga?

-¿Tú y _flamitas_ son almas que se encontraron, entonces?

-¡Mi tío no es mi alma gemela! –Se exaltó el otro, ligeramente enfurruñado por la insinuación de la muchacha. Iroh, en cambio, negó levantándose para alejarse discretamente de ambos, en busca de más agua para su té. –De ser así, Sokka sería la tuya, ¿No?

-¿Sokka?

-¡Siempre están juntos! Todo el tiempo desde aquel día.

-¿Aquel día?

-¡Cuando me echaste de tu habitación! ¡No se te ha despegado desde entonces! Odio ser compañía de consuelo para cualquiera.

- _pantalones humeantes,_ te comportas como un niño al que le han robado su juguete favorito, ¿Sabes? –Toph se burló, restándole importancia a las quejas del adolescente con un movimiento desinteresado de su mano –No debería importarte, ya que tu tiempo libre es para estar junto a tu novia

-No me digas como tengo que ocupar mi tiempo

-Lo dices porque… ¡Oh! –Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al momento en que la maestra ciega se llevó la mano al vientre, jadeando al sentir un nuevo dolor en éste.

-¿Qué es? ¡Maldición Top! ¡Sabía que deberías seguir descansando, niña terca!

Los guardias del palacio vieron, con extrañeza, como su señor corría ahora en dirección a las habitaciones, cargando en sus brazos a una más que molesta maestra tierra. Los dolores habían desaparecido tan pronto como habían llegado, pero al otro parecía que sus palabras le entraban por un oído y se le escapaban por el otro. Si ella era una niña terca, él era un tipo aun peor.

Así que, gritando un más que audible _"te patearé hasta que no te queden flamas",_ Toph volvió a ser confinada en su habitación, a la espera de que la vieja sanadora que la había visto antes le permitiera volver a entrenar. Y ésta vez, el mismo señor del fuego Zuko vigilaría que ésta orden se cumpliera. _Mataba así dos pájaros de un tiro*_ *, Toph cumplía con su descanso obligatorio, y pasaba además más tiempo con él que con Sokka. Todos felices, ¿No?

-Querido sobrino… –El anciano maestro fuego observaba, taza de té en mano, cómo los maestros discutían acaloradamente acerca del si Toph descansaría o no, recordando también las frases dichas antes en el jardín, despreocupadas de los oídos que pudiesen interceptarlas –Los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor: les guste o no, existe.

** _Matar dos pájaros de un tiro._ Significa que, con una acción, puede conseguir dos resultados deseados para la persona. En éste caso, si Zuko vigila a Toph, ella estará obligada a descansar, y también a pasar más tiempo con él que con Sokka. Tal vez la mayoría lo comprendió, pero nunca está de más hacer la aclaración, solo por si las moscas.**


	4. Lágrimas a medianoche

✍ Buenos días a todas, quise traerles una rápida actualización a modo de compensación por haberme tardado tanto en subir el capítulo anterior. Voy a comentarles cómo va avanzando el fic de acuerdo a su creación. No sé si lo habrán notado, pero los capítulos se van alternando entre aquellos en los que toda la acción ocurre muy rápido –como en el capítulo anterior- y otros que solo se enfocan en las relaciones que surgen entre los protagonistas. Les aviso, porque quizás no les guste o les parezca de avance demasiado lento para la historia.

✍ ¿Qué más? Hmm, tenía que decir algo más, pero ya no lo recuerdo. Así que pasaré a dar las gracias a mis lectoras y a quienes comentan.

 **Erazoanette.-** jajaja no pues, lamento que lo hayas visto de ésa forma. Sí quería echarle un poco de sal a la herida, pero creo que exageré en eso de hacer sufrir jejeje lo siento enserio por ser tan cruel –no es enserio- pero gracias por seguir leyendo pese a mi oscuro corazón de escritora. Y gracias también por comentar.

 **Leslaut.** \- A mí también me encantan, ellos son una mezcla algo extraña pero muy tierna en ocasiones, y es lo que deseo plasmar en la historia. Gracias por darte un tiempo para leer y comentar ^^

 **Kari-chan150301.-** ¡Hola! Supongo que tenemos eso en común, han pasado meses desde que no actualizan alguna de las historias que sigo, enserio meses, y sé cómo se siente tener que esperar y esperar. Como ya dijiste, es Toph de quién hablamos, así que nunca sabes cómo reaccionará ante cada situación, así que lo del aborto fue algo que, puede parecer que sólo pasó, pero no puedes confiar siempre en su reacción. Bueno, lo de Zuko sí podría considerarse como una confesión indirecta e indeseada por parte de él, creo que se entenderá un poco mejor en éste capítulo a qué me refiero. Con respecto a Sokka, no sé exactamente a qué parte de él hacías mención, pero vamos a mantenerlo en una zona de "misterio" mientras la historia avanza. Eso le da más impacto a alguna de las acciones que capitán boomerang realizará. Iroh es un amor, no hay más palabras para él que ésas. Gracias por tu comentario, y que los testamentos me encantan, me ayudan a analizar la historia desde el punto de vista de mis lectoras, así que nuevamente gracias.

ღღღ

"Lágrimas a media noche"

La noche había caído trayendo consigo una fría brisa nocturna que invitaba a refugiarse en sus habitaciones, protegiéndose bajo el cálido manto del sueño. Todo en aquellos momentos gritaba que lo mejor era no apartarse de su cama. Pero eso no era importante para él. Un maestro fuego no debería preocuparse por el frío, solo pensar en ello era ridículo... según Zuko. En ocasiones, el mismo señor del fuego olvidaba que sólo eran humanos. Y los humanos sentían el frío.

Daba igual para Zuko, de todos modos. No tenía los ánimos para dormir, mucho menos para meterse en la cama. Normalmente, eso no le suponía un problema, pero existía en su mente un asunto que no dejaba de revolver todos sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué había permitido que Aang cuidara de Toph ésa noche?

Por supuesto, el avatar tenía las mejores intenciones al solicitar vigilar a la bandida ciega para que ésta no infringiera el reposo impuesto por Zuko, más esto no obviaba el hecho de que Aang era, sinceramente, el menos indicado para vigilar a alguien con quien se enfrentaba en duros entrenamientos cada que él o Katara le daban la espalda. Lo más probable era que, incluso en medio de una noche tan fría, el par estuviera ya planeando cómo escapar de la vigilancia del palacio y practicar un poco de tierra-control.

-¿Qué te quita el sueño de ésta manera? -Se detuvo en el proceso de colocarse la capa más gruesa que encontró, viendo por sobre su hombro a la mujer de pie en el umbral de la puerta abierta, su figura iluminada a media por las llamas de las velas.

-Mai, me sorprendiste.

-Aunque odie admitirlo, ya que detesto las sorpresas, ésa era la idea. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

-No. Bueno, mejor dicho, sí. Solo quería vigilar que ésos dos no estén causando problemas. -Ella enarcó una ceja, acercándose a él para sujetar la capa a la altura de los hombros, retirándola con elegancia -Sólo una miradita...

-Es más de media noche. Obviamente, tanto el avatar como la maestra tierra han de estar durmiendo. Nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo.

-¿Dormirás aquí?

-Es una noche fría. Y un poco de compañía no viene mal. Desprecio enormemente el frío.

Las horas transcurrían como un lento gorgoteo, y las corrientes de aire no hacían más que traerle susurros del palacio entero. El ruido sordo de pisadas llegaba de alguna parte, probablemente producto de la vigía nocturna de algún guardia. Y él sólo quería ser capaz de captar la esencia de una persona, culpándose a sí mismo por no poder enfocar su atención y cariño sólo en aquella que, a su lado, dormía ajena del mundo entero.

Adoraba a Mai, por supuesto, siempre lo había hecho. Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de cierta maestra tierra? ¿Por qué lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella llevando de la mano a una pequeña maestra fuego que, sonriendo, la llamaría madre? ¡Agh! Esto de los sentimientos era una cosa tan confusa.

Quizás el tío Iroh sabría cómo aconsejarlo. Bueno, eso si Zuko lograba, alguna vez, comprender lo que el anciano estaba tratando de decir. Algo como " _el arte del amor debe comprenderse desde lo hondo del corazón",_ haría al más joven gritar de frustración.

-¿Zuko? –Se detuvo ante la voz somnolienta de Mai, apenas respirando para que ésta no fuera a lanzarle uno de sus cuchillos -¿Dónde vas?

-Necesito hablar con el tío Iroh. –Murmurando un apenas audible _hmm,_ la mujer volvió a dormir, y él aprovechó para huir de allí.

Su tío debía de estar durmiendo aun, y la verdad, no creía posible que fuera a darle algún consejo útil en medio de balbuceos somnolientos. Así que, sin más, su rumbo cambió en dirección completamente contraria, deteniéndose ésta vez frente a las puertas –extrañamente- cerradas y bien conocidas. ¿Se habrían fugado esos dos?

Empujó sin mucha fuerza, caminando casi en puntillas para no alertar a nadie de su presencia, genuinamente sorprendido de hallar al avatar en su saco de dormir ubicado a los pies de la cama de la maestra tierra. Con que no había huido para entrenar. Bien por ellos, al menos tenían un poquito de sentido común en ocasiones. Pasando totalmente de su amigo, se acercó ésta vez a la dormida muchacha ciega.

-Eres un completo desastre –Rió divertido, tomando la manta de piel con la que la otra se cubría para acomodarla mejor sobre el cuerpo desparramado de la maestra. Una de sus piernas permanecía en un extraño ángulo, pese a su posición de costado, a la vez que un hilo de baba caía desde su boca y hasta su mentón. –Es la primera vez que veo a una mujer dormir de ése modo –Era una chica divertida cuando se lo proponía, incluso cuando no, y aquel era un aspecto que siempre lo había cautivado. No conocías a muchas mujeres divertidas en la actualidad -¿Qué tienes tú, Toph, que encantas con tanta facilidad?

Los ojos ciegos permanecían cerrados, y el cálido aliento chocaba con sus mejillas en cada nueva inhalación de ella ahora que se había arrodillado frente a la cama. Toph tenía una nariz pequeña y respingada que quedaba muy bien en su bonito rostro pálido. Y se rozaba agradablemente con la suya en ése instante en el que, expectante de ver los ojos verdes de ella, su proximidad había aumentado aun más. Pero, ¿Realmente quería que ella despertara? Lo más probable es que Toph lo matara antes de preguntar qué hacía ahí.

-Sé que eres tú _flamitas_ –Se apartó dando un respingo al ver los labios curvarse, jadeando del terror y, un poco de tristeza, al verse descubierto -¿Qué haces espiándome en medio de la noche? No creí que tuvieras esas costumbres

-Técnicamente, ya es de madrugada –Rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por las rendijas de la ventana, confirmando así su pobre excusa.

-Hmm –Rascando incómodamente su nuca, la maestra metal se incorporó en la cama, el cabello negro totalmente alborotado y una clara señal de cansancio en su rostro –Mataría por un poco de carne. ¿Ya es hora de levantarse?

-Aun no –Toph asintió, sus manos buscando acomodar la mata de cabellos en un aspecto un poco más presentable, fallando miserablemente en su intento. Suponía que necesitaba una ducha, y que Katara se daría cuenta de eso apenas la viera.

-genial, un baño por gentileza de _princesita_ es lo que menos deseaba

-Déjame ayudarte –Riendo por lo difícil que era para ella comportarse como una damita, Zuko se acercó nuevamente a la cama, cepillando con sus dedos las oscuras hebras de modos que los mechones se esparcieran con mayor gracia sobre el rostro de la bandida. –Bueno, luces mejor ahora. Toda una niña bonita –Sonrojada, Toph lo apartó con un empujón, estirando luego sus brazos

-No me llames niña. Ya no lo soy, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Por qué insisten en verme como una?

-Era solo un apodo, Toph. Personalmente, me es imposible verte como una niña. Y, por supuesto, no golpeas tampoco como una.

-Eres un tonto. ¿Pies ligeros aun duerme? –Murmurando una afirmación, el señor del fuego se alejó de la cama, bebiendo la imagen de ella aun somnolienta y rodeada por la luz del sol, que cada vez era más brillante. Oficialmente, no había dormido absolutamente nada ésa fría noche –Será mejor que salga de la habitación, _su fogosidad,_ antes de que Katara te encuentre aquí y comience uno de sus absurdos interrogatorios.

-Sí, será lo mejor. –Estiró su mano con el objetivo de acariciar el cabello negro, más se detuvo a medio camino cuando, quizás adivinando sus intenciones, el rostro de la más joven se volteó hacia él, confundidos ojos verdes pálidos parpadeando hacia los suyos.

-¿Zuko? –Él dejó caer la mano, sabiendo que existía para ellos una casi invisible línea que dividía la amistad de algo que le aterrorizaba descubrir. Algo en lo que no podía aventurarse mientras no se entendiera a sí mismo y sus sentimientos -¿ _Flamitas_? ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo hacerlo Toph

-¿No puedes salir de mi habitación? ¿Necesitas que te indique dónde está exactamente la puerta? –Ella hizo un movimiento con su mano, casi imperceptible, llevándola por una fracción de segundo hacia su vientre, pero alterando casi de inmediato el rumbo hasta el largo cabello –Está por ahí, en algún lado

-Nos vemos en el desayuno.

Él abandonó la habitación, y ella no hizo nada por detenerlo. Siempre resultaba de ese modo. Largando en un bajo suspiro el aire que se había contenido en sus pulmones, Toph se encogió sobre la cama, abrazando sus propias rodillas en un intento de confortarse a sí misma. Suponía que nada cambiaría mientras no fuera capaz de detener sus pasos, de pedirle que se quedara a su lado. _"No es tan difícil, tonta, sólo tenías que decirle que no saliera."_

Pero para la maestra tierra eso era casi imposible. ¿Por qué se quedaría él a su lado? ¿Con qué excusa? No estaban ya buscándose en la oscuridad, en busca de compañía, de alguien capaz de comprenderlos. Zuko estaba ahora donde pertenecía, pero ella… ¿Ella qué? ¿Dónde pertenecía?

Ahora, si el maestro fuego estaba donde pertenecía, con Mai a su lado, ¿Por qué la había buscado tan temprano? ¿Por qué había estado en su habitación, viéndola dormir, si no tenía necesidad de ella? ¿Por qué había hablado de ése modo aquel día? _"Estaba insinuando que quería ser el padre de tus hijos, grandísima idiota"._ ¿Podría ser eso?

-No está todo decidido aun, ¿Verdad? –Mordiendo su pulgar, llevó ésta vez las manos a su cabello, deseando que Katara apareciera de una vez para ayudarla a peinarlo. Es lo que extrañaba de sus aventuras, al no dormir en una cama, no tenía necesidad de cepillarse el cabello cada mañana, ya que éste apenas sí se desordenaba durmiendo en la tierra –A él le gusta cepillarlo… ¿Qué pasará si, la próxima vez, lo detengo?

-¿Si detienes a quién? -¡Oh! ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de la presencia de Aang? Encogió los hombros hacia donde creía que él estaba, bajando finalmente los pies de la cama, feliz de poder ver al hacer contacto con la tierra -¡Qué bien dormí! Oye Toph, ¿De quién hablabas?

-Nadie. Oye _pies ligeros,_ dame mi ropa. –Aun bostezando, el avatar se apuró a hacer lo que la otra le decía, no fuera a ser que se enfadara y le lanzara rocas tan temprano por la mañana.

-¿Piensas vestirte ahora?

-¿Algún problema?

-¡Aun estoy frente a ti! –Como si no le importase mucho, Toph comenzó a quitarse la molesta pijama que Katara le obligaba a usar, indicándole con gestos al otro que la ayudase con las cintas de la espalda –Katara nos matará si descubre que te veré desnuda. O si descubre que, otra vez, incumplirás la orden de permanecer en cama

-No es la gran cosa _pies ligeros_ –Aang suspiró, ayudándola ésta vez a colocarse la parte superior del traje que llevaba usando desde que habían regresado a la nación del fuego –Y ya me aburrí de estar acostada todo el día, como si estuviera enferma. ¿Podrías dejar de mover tus manos de una maldita vez? –El otro dio un respingo, apenas notando que había estado acariciando los hombros de la bandida ciega. Podía sentir el rápido latido del corazón, probablemente asustada de su inconsciente comportamiento. Apartó las manos, culpable de haber provocado en ella ésa reacción

-Lo lamento Toph, había olvidado que no debía… - _tocarte._

Aun gruñendo, ella se colocó de pie, pasando ésta vez de pedirle al avatar que la ayudara también con su peinado. No soportaría más proximidad con él ahora, probablemente con nadie en ese momento, y sólo quería enfocarse en calmar los asustados latidos de su tonto corazón. ¿Por qué no podía olvidar ya todo y volver a la cercanía habitual con sus amigos?

Secando las lágrimas que habían inundado sus ojos, abandonó la habitación tan pronto como le fue posible, el cabello largo y suelto golpeando su rostro con cada nuevo paso. Eso era una constante molestia. Bien, entonces tendría que encontrar a Katara y pedirle que la ayudara con el estúpido peinado antes de comer. Enfocándose sólo en las vibraciones que lograba sentir con sus pies, no tardó en ubicar a su amiga, dando media vuelta para ir en su busca. Sólo tenía primero que evitar a Suki y su grupo de guerreras que se acercaban a ella y…

-¡Toph! –Bien, misión fracasada.

-Oh, Suki. Hola. –Aun podía ser maleducada, rodearlas y fingir no haberlas visto -¿Qué hacen en el palacio tan temprano? –Maldita fuera la buena educación que debía tener con sus amigos que Katara le inculcaba a la fuerza

-¡Estamos en una misión de guardaespaldas privadas de Mai! –Ty Lee gritó, agitándose enérgicamente en medio del grupo de guerreras –Vaya, vaya Toph. Tienes un cabello muy bonito. Nunca lo había visto así

-¿Es lindo? –Tomó uno de los largos mechones, acariciándolos con desinterés

-¿Podemos peinarlo? ¡Oh por favor! Dime que podemos hacerlo –Las vibras que emitían las guerreras demostraban las muchas ganas que tenían ella de jugar con su cabello, a excepción de Suki, que parecía estar avergonzada por el comportamiento de su grupo. Bueno, ella estaba buscando a Katara para que la ayudase, ¿No?

-De acuerdo, pueden hacerlo –Exclamando una sonora celebración, el grupo se apuró a rodearla, comenzando a mover su cabello de aquí para allá. Con resignación por lo que ella misma había escogido, la maestra tierra se sentó en el suelo, con Suki frente a ella

-Siento esto Toph. Las chicas… son algo animadas a veces

-No hay problema –Llevó un dedo a su nariz, hurgando con desinterés –Entonces, ¿Dicen que están cuidando a Mai? ¿Ella vino aquí tan temprano?

-Mai pasó la noche en el palacio –Ty Lee respondió en lugar de su líder, jalando algo de cabello para acomodarlo del modo que esperaba –Con Zuko.

-Ya… ya veo –Murmuró ajena, sintiendo como, una vez más, su corazón se partía en pedacitos.

Las hojas caían de los árboles producto de la brisa, impactando a veces con su rostro, otras cayendo sobre la superficie calma del estanque donde los patos nadaban en busca de las migajas que les arrojaba con despreocupación. Ésta acción siempre le había traído paz al momento de tener que ordenar sus pensamientos, y le servía para pasar un momento de paz en medio de todo el ajetreo que significaba ser el señor del fuego. Comandar una nación entera y, además, tener sentimientos confusos por una amiga sólo le provocaba un dolor de cabeza.

A su lado, su tío Iroh bebía té con parsimonia, dándole de vez en cuando miraditas de reojo, algo frustrantes para el adolescente. Si tenía algo que decirle, sólo debía hacerlo y ya.

-Si necesitas preguntar algo, sobrino, sólo debes hacer la pregunta y ya. -¿Acaso el viejo era capaz de leer mentes?

-tío, estoy muy confundido ahora. ¿Puede el corazón amar a dos personas distintas?

-Si realmente hubieses amado a la primera, jamás te hubieras fijado en la segunda joven señor.

-Pero, ¿Y si solo es momentáneo?

-Zuko, la calidad de los sentimientos se mide por la intensidad, no por la duración. –Si su tío seguía diciendo metáforas, le quemaría el trasero –Pero, ¿Por qué mejor no me dices quién es la encantadora jovencita que te hizo dudar de tu amor por Mai?

-Tío… -El polvo cubrió sus rostros, espantando a los patos que merodeaban en busca de las migajas de pan. Luego, los silenciosos pasos de la recién llegada lo hicieron guardar silencio

-Así que aquí te escondías abuelo. –La voz de Toph sonó fuerte, cargada de vitalidad y encanto. Jadeando, Zuko parpadeó un par de veces en su dirección, momentáneamente hipnotizado por la aparente inocencia que la chica frente a él reflejaba –He estado buscándote desde hace un rato.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo, mi vieja amiga. ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Quiero algo de té –El líder del loto blanco rió, palpando la tierra a su lado en una clara invitación a sentarse. Ella no tardó en obedecer, señalando ésta vez al tercero allí –Los viejos del consejo están buscándote _flamitas._

-Toph, ¿Qué peinado es ese? –Encogió los pálidos hombros a modo de respuesta, recibiendo la humeante taza de té que el más viejo tendía en su dirección. La larga trenza oscura decorada con pequeñas flor de cerezo se balanceaba a un costado de su rostro, algunos cabellos caían sobre su rostro, haciendo contraste con la piel clara y el rosa de las flores.

-Ty Lee y las guerreras lo hicieron mientras hablaba con Suki. Ella insistió en que no quitara las estúpidas flores. A Katara le gustó, ¿Por qué? ¿Me queda mal?

-Estás muy linda…

-Sobrino, ¿Qué clase de cumplido es ese para nuestra bella jovencita? Toph, luces hermosa, sin duda. –La maestra tierra, que intentaba inútilmente ocultar el sonrojo, asintió dándole un sorbo a su té

-Eso es. Iré a reunirme con los ancianos, nos vemos en la comida.

-Eso dijiste ésta mañana, pero no llegaste a comer con nosotros.

-Tenía cosas que hacer. –Mentira, había huido como un cobarde. Sin decir más, se levantó con rapidez, huyendo de allí tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

-No te sientas triste por él querida. Mi sobrino es un tonto, y su corazón es ingenuo en esto de los sentimientos. Espero que sepa abrir los ojos antes de que sea tarde para él.

-No me siento triste porque vaya a hacer las cosas que su reino necesita. Y no sé a qué te refieres con lo del corazón.

Iroh sonrió enternecido, los niños resultaban encantadores cuando comenzaban a enredar más y más un sentimiento tan simple como lo era el amor.

ღღღ

Comenzaba a hacérsele costumbre eso de vagar a oscuras por el palacio, esperando no toparse con ningún guardia, o con ninguno de sus amigos. Ahora que las guerreras kyoshi se habían marchado, no había más de Sokka caminando a hurtadillas en dirección a la habitación de Suki, por lo que no había más sonrisas bobas y excusas absurdas por gentileza del nativo de la tribu agua. Lo cual era algo aburrido, dado que sus estupideces siempre le causaban gracia.

Pero bueno, la vida era así, las cosas buenas o divertidas siempre llegaban a su fin.

Giró en el corredor siguiente sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. Primero había sido Suki, pronto serían Aang, Katara y Sokka. Incluso su tío Iroh regresaría a Ba Sing Se para continuar con su tienda de té. ¿Y Toph? ¿Qué haría ella? Lo más probable es que viajara junto al resto de los chicos, ya que veía casi imposible que Katara –en su rol de madre sustituta- le permitiera a la más joven viajar sola.

Mucho menos llevando consigo el terror que Toph llevaba.

-Giro equivocado, su majestad –Se detuvo ante la nueva pero conocida voz, viendo por sobre su hombro al causante de ésta

-¿Qué haces despierta a éstas horas? –Con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, la maestra agua sujetó su brazo, llevándolo en dirección contraria a la que acababa de virar –Katara, ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Desde hace 6 días, cada noche, una hora antes de media noche. Vas en línea recta desde tu habitación, viras dos veces a la izquierda y una a la derecha. Y entonces te detienes justo aquí, y observas en silencio la puerta cerrada durante más de media hora. Sabes que ella está aun despierta, y que Sokka y Aang se están turnando para vigilar que no escape durante la noche, pero que cualquiera de los dos se duerme apenas estas puertas se cierran, porque confían en su palabra. –La joven de piel morena se detuvo justo en el lugar mencionado, cruzando ahora los brazos a la altura de su pecho –Y sabes que ella, ésta noche, como cada noche, espera que te atrevas a entrar. ¿Creíste, realmente, que nadie descubriría tus paseos nocturnos?

-Katara…

Ella se negó a verlo a los ojos, rumiando entre dientes alguna maldición en contra del _"grandísimo idiota"_ –como a veces lo llamaba últimamente- mientras éste continuaba de pie frente a la puerta cerrada, como lo había visto permanecer todas las últimas noches. Cada una de ellas, sin excepción. La primera vez, toparse con ésa escena fue simple casualidad, dado que había sido el turno de Aang de vigilar a Toph –ellos decían que era para que no escapara, pero sabía que tanto Aang como Sokka temían que la muchacha despertara gritando, presa de alguna pesadilla- y había querido desearle las buenas noches a su novio. Pero, fue a Zuko a quién encontró fuera de la habitación, y a Toph –con los ojos bañados en lágrimas- despierta dentro de esta.

La noche siguiente, decidió investigar. Y el resultado fue el mismo. Ésa noche, por alguna razón, Zuko había ido en dirección contraria, y no permitiría que, lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo, lastimara aun más el ya frágil y pisoteado corazón de su amiga. ¿Cuánto más iba a tener que sufrir ella para, al fin, poder sonreír de verdad? Ésa primera noche, Katara la había abrazado, brindándole un silencioso confort. Y Toph se lo había permitido, porque sufría, y necesitaba quitar de alguna forma el dolor de su pecho.

-Toph ha pasado por mucho el último tiempo, Zuko. Sé que le brindaste tu completa compañía y apoyo en la isla, sé que la hiciste sonreír y abandonar poco a poco la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido. Pero la soltaste –Su ceño se frunció, notablemente molesta ahora –La soltaste Zuko, dejándola a la deriva. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo?

-Miedo de lo que me estaba comenzando a hacer sentir. –Admitió con la mirada en el piso, los puños presionados y la voz apenas audible, porque no quería que su conversación llegara a oídos de la maestra tierra. –Así que decidí soltarla.

-No sé cuánto ha pasado entre ustedes, ni con qué intensidad podría ella confundirte. Pero si sé que es mi amiga, y está sufriendo al igual que el primer día luego de que _eso_ ocurrió. No puedo entrometerme en tus sentimientos, pero repáralo. Arregla de algún modo el daño que has hecho. La dejaste a la deriva, sí, pero recuerda una cosa; a la deriva o no, siempre llegas a algún sitio. Y no quiero saber dónde llegará Toph luego de todo… esto. Una cosa más. Está sola ésta noche.

Sin más que decir, la joven maestra agua regresó en dirección a su dormitorio, pisando más fuerte que de costumbre, furiosa por las palabras del otro. _"Miedo a lo que me estaba comenzando a hacer sentir",_ ¡Vaya pedazo de cobarde! ¿Por qué iba a huir un hombre enamorado de la mujer que provocaba ésos sentimientos en él? Era completamente absurdo. ¡Todo tenían que volverlo tan complicado! _"Te amo"_ ¿Por qué tenía que ser más difícil que eso para alguien que ya había sufrido lo suficiente?

-Repáralo… como si fuera tan fácil –Empujó con suavidad la puerta, apenas respirando al encontrarla ahí, encogida en el piso contra la cama, las manos aferradas a su vientre y una clara expresión de tristeza y horror en su rostro -¡Toph! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo? –Alertado por su posición, el maestro fuego se volteó con intención de llamar a Katara de inmediato

-No lo hagas.

-¿Eh?

-No llames a la _princesita._ No puede curar el dolor de un alma. Lo sé, ya lo ha intentado. –Con cierta indecisión, el mayor cerró la puerta, sentándose luego junto a la otra –Ha pasado tiempo, ¿Verdad? Desde que te sentabas a mi lado en medio de la noche, en busca de una simple conversación

-Eso es, bueno, hemos estado ocupados en distintas cosas –Su mirada fue, inevitablemente, al lugar donde las manos de la chica ciega se encontraban -¿Estás segura de que no te duele?

-Duele por otra razón, Zuko. Dentro de unos días, habrán pasado tres meses.

-¿Tres meses?

-Desde _aquel_ día en el que me emboscaron. Tres meses desde que… desde que _me forzaron a ser mujer y madre._ –Se encogió aun más, de ser posible, la frente casi apegada a sus rodillas, obligándolo de alguna forma a permanecer lejos de su dolor –No quería ser nada de eso. Mucho menos ser madre. Nunca lo pedí. Pero ellos lo hicieron, dejaron _esa cosa_ en mi interior. Me convirtieron en madre de algo que despreciaba.

-tú lo sabías… sabías que estabas…

-Por supuesto que lo sabía, puedo sentirlo _todo,_ puedo _verlo_ todo. Aborrecía tener que ser la madre de _eso_ , Zuko. ¿Cómo podría gustarme la idea? Pero entonces… entonces la _cosa_ se fue, tan rápido como llegó. Saber eso me dolió aun más. ¿Por qué me dolió perder aquello que despreciaba? ¿Por qué aun hoy me duele? –Negó, la voz quebrada por el llanto silencioso que la destruía desde lo más hondo –Y entonces tú llegaste a mi habitación, hablándome de hijos y ser madre en el futuro. _Madre de una pequeña maestra fuego._

-nunca quise herirte al decirlo. Y no quería tampoco…

- _la cosa_ podría haber sido maestra o maestro fuego, ¿Sabes? Ellos eran de la nación de fuego. Los cinco olían a azufre, al igual que tú.

-¿Yo te recuerdo a ellos? –Toph sonrió en medio de las lágrimas, apartando las manos de su vientre cuando las más cálidas y familiares se aferraron a ellas -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

-Porque ya no es así. Hace ya mucho que dejó de ser así. Tú no eres como ellos _flamitas._ Tú no eres un monstruo. Tú me ayudaste mucho. Y amé el día en el que me hablaste del loto, y de las fases de la luna… y amé cualquier cosa que pudieras decirme, porque cada palabra me hacía sonreír. Porque, de pronto, la idea de una pequeña maestra fuego llamándome "madre" no sonaba tan aterradora como al principio. Me has dado recuerdos y momentos muy valiosos Zuko. Cosas de las que aferrarme. Gracias por haberme levantado cuando nadie sabía siquiera que había caído por completo. –Su puño golpeó el hombro del otro, una mezcla de fuerza y cariño que dejó a su brazo pidiendo por algo más.

Se sumió entonces en el silencio. Ambos lo hicieron, presas de sus recuerdos, victimas de meros momentos compartidos juntos, de sentimientos no dichos ni aclarados, de temores infundados y complicaciones innecesarias. El señor del fuego aumentó la fuerza con la que se aferraba a las manos frías y pálidas de la maestra tierra, con solo la compañía de la luz de la luna apenas iluminando la habitación, con las respiraciones forzadas de un silencioso llanto por parte de Toph. Él podía acostumbrarse a eso. A sujetar su mano, a recibir sus golpes _"porque es su forma de demostrar cariño"_.

Debieron pasar horas luego de eso. Horas en las que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de romper el silencio impuesto. Aun sin soltar sus manos, la más joven se balanceó entre el sueño y la realidad, bostezando de vez en cuando, hasta que su cabeza se acomodó perfectamente en el hombro contrario, tan cálido y cercano, tan capaz de alejar las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos. Se encogió contra él, porque no parecía existir ninguna otra persona a la que quisiera acercarse. Porque con Zuko era distinto al resto.

 _Porque a él lo amas, grandísima boba._

Saber esto, ¿Servía para algo más que provocar dolor? Si, al llegar la mañana, él se levantaba dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, quizás en busca de Mai, ¿Sería ella capaz de detenerlo? Si Zuko quería pasar otra noche con su novia, ¿Podría ella decirle que no, que saber eso la lastimaba? ¿Y le importaría a él? ¿La detendría Zuko cuando ella decidiera marcharse?

-Te quiero Toph. –Estuvo obligada a sonreír en medio de su tristeza, captando el filo doloroso de aquellas palabras –En verdad te quiero…

-y también quieres a Mai. Pero no puedes tenernos a ambas, ¿Verdad?

-No quiero seguir en medio de ésta confusión

-No tendrás que hacerlo.

-¿Toph?

-Dentro de dos días, tu tío Iroh regresará a Ba Sing Se. Y yo iré con él.

Él abandonó la habitación, y ella no hizo nada por detenerlo. Suponía que nada cambiaría mientras no fuera capaz de detener sus pasos, de pedirle que se quedara a su lado. Suponía que nada cambiaría mientras él no fuera capaz de detenerla.


	5. Perfume y tierra húmeda

✍ _Hola a tod s, llego con un nuevo capítulo. Hoy, quiero dar las gracias especiales a alguien que me ha ayudado mucho en la creación de éste fic y que, aunque nunca la he mencionado, ha estado presente desde el inicio. Quiero agradecer a Javi, mi beta, a quien conocí en otro fandom donde es ficker en hiatus. Si no había actualizado, es porque tenía un pequeño bloqueo, pero gracias a ella pude seguir avanzando, y en realidad la adoro por ayudarme tanto_

✍ _El capi de hoy será algo… extraño, pero necesario para el avance, así que espero que les guste de todos modos._

✍ _ **Karin-chan150301.-**_ _Toph al final del día, es una mujer con sentimientos, y todo le afecta aunque quiera parecer fuerte y ruda frente a los demás. En cuanto a Zuko, Iroh siempre tiene la razón en todo lo que dice, y nuevamente tienes la razón en otra cosa, Zuko es un idiota, pero no por lo que piensas. Gracias por dejar tu comentario, siempre es un gusto leerte._

 _{…}_

 _{…}_

" _Perfume y tierra húmeda"_

-Zuko, ¿Por qué estás aquí fuera? –La mano de su amigo palmeó su espalda con ligera suavidad, ambos viendo cómo el sol se despedía de ellos con un último suspiro de luz –Te enfermarás, y luego Katara estará molesta contigo.

-Ella ya está molesta conmigo

-Cierto. No logro comprender el porqué…

-Yo… yo no debía dejarla marchar Aang. –Sus ojos se llenaron de las lágrimas que se había negado a derramar antes, los dedos aferrándose cada vez más a la madera bajo ellos –Debía detenerla. Debía detenerla, ¡Maldición! –La cercanía del más joven se fue de pronto, como una ilusión, el rastro de decepción bañando la voz siempre impregnada de jovial alegría

-Hablas de Toph, ¿Verdad?

Su tío Iroh había partido ésa mañana a Ba Sing Se. Montado en el lomo de Appa, a quien Aang le había prestado para la ocasión, el anciano había cargado sus más preciadas pertenencias y se había despedido de ellos. Al mismo tiempo -y sólo segundos antes de que el animal se elevara- llevando sólo una bolsa con unas pocas prendas y la roca espacial tan preciada para ella, Toph había dado un rápido abrazo a Sokka, montándose luego sobre el enorme bisonte volador.

Katara corrió gritando algo que no logró captar por la rapidez con la que las cosas habían pasado, su mano alzada en segura despedida de la amiga que, hasta hace solo cosa de media hora, marcharía con ellos a la tribu agua del sur. Él y Aang se habían sorprendido también, desde luego, y solo Sokka parecía conocer los planes improvisados de la muchacha.

El bisonte había estado ya a mucha altura cuando, tras largar un suspiro y patear una valiente piedrita que se cruzó en su camino, Sokka volteó hacia su hermana murmurando un nada disimulado _"¿Pensabas realmente que iría con nosotros?",_ adentrándose luego en el palacio. Lucía lo suficientemente deprimido como para que ninguno de ellos se atreviera a atosigarlo con preguntas acerca de la escurridiza maestra tierra.

-No comprendo por qué debías detenerla tú, Zuko. –Vio en dirección a su amigo que, curioso, mordía una y otra vez su labio inferior –Quiero decir, ella era mucho más cercana a Sokka. Incluso pensé que eran novios, ya sabes, por eso de que iba a seguirlo a la tribu de agua y todo eso.

-Toph nunca saldría con Sokka.

-¿Puedes estar seguro de eso? Harían una linda pareja, y ambos son tan geniales. Además, que Toph sea maestra tierra y maestra metal es el complemento perfecto para Sokka, que no controla ningún elemento, pero es un gran guerrero.

-Sigue sin tener sentido.

-Tiene mucho. Él es un guerrero, ella una maestra metal. Toph controla el principal material con el que Sokka lucha.

-Sokka nunca podría llenar el corazón de alguien como Toph.

" _¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?"_ lo había detenido en medio del proceso de vestirse la mañana del día anterior, timidez disfrazada de jovial vitalidad plasmada en su voz. Zuko asintió entonces, dejando la pesada capa sobre su cama, sabiendo que ella sentía cada uno de sus movimientos sin siquiera necesitar la vista. Toph hizo un sonido con su garganta, nervioso y asustado, las manos ocultas tras su espalda, los dedos probablemente retorciéndose incómodamente.

Katara la había peinado ése día, no hacía falta adivinarlo, ya que llevaba su clásico look bastante alejado del cabello trenzado con flores que Ty Lee había hecho en ella. Y no podía lucir más bella aun si lo pidiera como un deseo, porque Toph era linda de un modo que antes no habría comprendido, pero que ahora a Zuko le quitaba el aliento. Con respecto a la ropa, ésta vez con los colores del reino tierra, el maestro fuego podría asegurar que la de su nación la hacía lucir mejor. Pero eran meras opiniones personales.

" _Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?"_ le había respondido, ajeno al sonrojo en las mejillas de la más pequeña. Y, como si tuviera temor de que su voz le fuera a ser arrebatada por alzarla demasiado, Toph hizo la pregunta apenas audible, pero perfectamente capaz de hacerle tambalearse de la impresión en ése momento.

" _¿Podrías enseñarme cómo debe ser un beso?"_

Debió haber adivinado, por el temblor en su voz, que ella no estaba aun preparada para eso. Debió habérselo explicado a la joven maestra tierra, que un beso implicaba mucho más que el simple contacto de dos bocas. Que no podías evitar la cercanía que esto arrastraba. Que _podría asustarla._

Cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor que las estúpidas cosas que él había dicho. Cualquier explicación detallada hubiese traído mucho menos dolor y consecuencias. Quizás era su culpa que decidiera marcharse. De todos modos, no se habían vuelto a cruzar hasta ésa tarde, más de un día después de la discusión, cuando ella saltó sobre el lomo de Appa y se marchó con el tío Iroh.

-Te pidió que la detuvieras. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –Negando ante el reproche de la otra, volvió su atención a las llamas flameando sobre la antorcha que iluminaba la, ahora, vacía habitación –No iba a marcharse con Iroh, iba a ir con nosotros al Sur. ¿Por qué cambió todo?

-Discutimos.

-¿Discutieron? –Katara preguntó incrédula, golpeando su hombro -¿Discutieron?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera Katara? Tengo a Mai conmigo, no podía pedirle que se quedara aquí para verme ser feliz con ella.

-¿Feliz con ella? ¿Eres feliz, Zuko? ¿Alejarla también de nosotros, de sus mejores amigos, te hace feliz?

-también es mi amiga.

-No has vivido con ella ni la mitad del tiempo que lo hemos hecho nosotros. La has lastimado más que cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Te consideras su amigo?

-¡Yo estuve con ella luego de que _eso_ ocurriera! –Explotó de pronto, golpeando con sus llamas las paredes más próximas de la habitación -¡Yo la sostuve cuando lloraba en la noche, mientras ustedes cruzaban los dedos para que lo olvidara y superara todo! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera llamarte su amiga si no lograste ver lo rota que estaba incluso cuando sonreía?

-Yo lo veía Zuko. ¡Por supuesto que lo veía! –La maestra agua, notablemente dolida por sus palabras, jadeó llevándose una mano al pecho -¡Es mi amiga!

-Si lo veías, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada? ¿Acabar con la guerra era más importante que sanar el alma destruida de Toph? ¡Fui yo quien lo hizo Katara!

-¿De qué sirvió eso, _su alteza_? Si al final del cuento, eres tú quien volvió a romperla. Como un rompecabezas, ¿Verdad? Separar y unir las piezas una y otra vez, ¿Esa es tu idea de un alma feliz?

ღღღ

La casa completa olía a té. Cada una de las pequeñas y cálidas habitaciones estaba impregnada del fuerte olor de las hojas hervidas con diversas hierbas, incluso había un atisbo del aroma inconfundible de la miel mezclada con jazmín. Y también se percibía, con claridad, el oculto olor a tierra húmeda característico de Ba Sing Se. Las voces se filtraban también, como el fuerte olor a té, más allá de la parte delantera, donde Iroh atendía a sus clientes amantes del caliente líquido, llenando de vida un hogar que, de otro modo, estaría tan silencioso como lo estaba ella en ése momento.

En una esquina de la habitación más lejana y oculta de la casa, la pequeña muchacha de oscuros cabellos sorbeteó desganadamente su taza de té de jazmín y miel, similar al olor de dicha estancia, las piernas encogidas contra su pecho, sobre las cuales se sostenía ahora la pequeña y fina taza de porcelana con grabados de algún tipo, si el relieve en ellas le indicaba algo a Toph.

" _¿Por qué no?"_ Zuko había vuelto a negar, y ella hubiese dado lo que fuera por ver su expresión al suspirar cansinamente, como si sus propios pensamientos fueran una carga demasiado pesada para él. Un beso, sólo le había pedido eso, un beso y se hubiera quedado, aun si él no se lo pedía. Quería saber cómo era el beso de una persona que te quiere. Un beso nacido del amor, y no de la ciega y violenta lujuria. _"Zuko, por favor, eres el único al que puedo pedírselo. Enséñame lo que se siente ser besada por unos labios que no busquen lastimarme"._

Pero él simplemente la rechazó, y las palabras escogidas para hacerlo se habían clavado en ella tan profundas como una daga, hiriendo algo de por sí roto, pero causando un mayor daño. _"Porque eres una niña"_ había dicho, sin dejar de moverse de un lugar a otro en la amplia habitación. _"Y la sola idea de besarte es… imposible"_ Imposible, como lo que ella sentía por él. Imposible como volver a sonreír. Imposible como poder ver, alguna vez, las formas de la luna. _"Alguien de mi edad, es indigno, Toph. Como ya dije, imposible"._ Toph no le veía lo indigno –omitiendo el hecho de que ella no veía nada- a un simple beso. Podía hacer caso omiso de esas palabras, en serio. Pero… _"Es una acción repugnante."_

-¿Sabes una cosa, joven amiga? –Iroh se inclinó hacia ella, arrebatándole la taza de las manos, y volviendo a calentar el líquido ya frío con su fuego control –Me hace falta algo de ayuda en la tienda

-No puedo ayudarte abuelo.

-Claro que puedes, como puede dejar también de llamarme de ése modo –La más joven enarcó una ceja, y él rió alegre –"Abuelo" suena demasiado… bueno, no me gusta parecer demasiado anciano.

-Eres anciano.

-Que jovencita más difícil. Puedes llamarme como mi sobrino lo hace, extraño ser llamado así.

-¿Quieres que te llame tío? De acuerdo –Aceptó, encogiendo los hombros, porque llamarlo de ese modo no era difícil para Toph –Y, volviendo al tema de la ayuda, no creo que, estar rodeada de tantos hombres, sea lo mejor para mí ahora tío anciano.

-Sólo tío. Lo de anciano está de más. –Toph sonrió, buscando fastidiarlo un poco, solo un poquito, a lo que el mayor suspiró como respuesta -¿Qué pretendes hacer entonces, mi pequeña maestra? El encierro que llevas no te ayudará a salir adelante, la soledad no sanará tu corazón. Pequeña, un corazón solitario no es un corazón feliz.

-Iré a entrenar un poco.

-Ésa es una buena idea. Hay un prado muy bonito en las afueras, puedes ir allí. Nadie te molestará, pero tampoco estarás sola.

-¿No?

-No. –El anciano sonrió nuevamente, muy común en él, ayudándola a colocarse de pie y acomodando el tocado de ella para que su cabello no se desordenara nuevamente –Mi hijo te hará compañía.

De todos los días que llevaba ya en la capital del reino tierra, que debía ya ser más de una semana, era aquel el momento en el que más paz llenaba su corazón. Temerosa de destruir, y ansiosa a la vez de descubrir, la joven maestra tierra deslizó las manos cuidadosamente sobre la corteza del enorme y único árbol que decoraba aquel extenso prado, sintiendo la fuerza de la vida fluyendo a través de él. Era increíble sentir algo así, con tanta intensidad.

Le recordaba el breve y extraño tiempo que _la cosa_ –como había decidido llamarle- se había mantenido viva en su interior. Sentir el flujo de esa joven vida llegando a cada rincón de su cuerpo era… abrumador. Confuso. _Ligeramente agradable._ Y nuevamente abrumador. Sentir el suave palpitar ajeno al suyo, una indeseada compañía en su aun más indeseada soledad se sentía _bien._ De algún modo lo hacía.

Iroh había estado ahí. Sin importar el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces, la esencia a té y azufre no desaparecía para alguien como Toph, que era capaz de sentir incluso los latidos de un mentiroso. Volvió a palpar la corteza del árbol, sonriendo por el anciano, desconociendo de todos modos el motivo de ésta sonrisa. Tal vez por el solo hecho de pensar en Iroh, o por la capacidad que tenía éste de aconsejarla siempre. O sólo porque deseaba sonreír, y ése parecía el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

-Eres un anciano demente –Rió en voz baja, negándose a dejar que la tristeza la consumiera –No destruiré un prado tan pacífico para entrenar.

ღღღ

Si le pedían resumir su situación con exactitud en una palabra, Zuko no dudaría en responder _"Soledad",_ porque era ésta la que lo consumía en ése momento, una enorme y abrumadora soledad. Sus amigos, en su totalidad, se habían marchado ésa mañana con rumbo a la tribu agua del sur, y aun no tenía ninguna noticia de Toph. Por supuesto, el tío Iroh le escribía con constancia, más el anciano respetaba la decisión de la maestra tierra, por lo que no le daba ninguna información en sus cartas. Lo cual era una molestia para Zuko.

" _Si quieres saber de alguien, búscalo tú mismo"_ le había escrito en su última carta, adjuntando un dibujo del _"Dragón de jazmín"_ hecho por uno de sus clientes, en el cual aparecían Iroh y Toph sonriendo fuera de la tienda. Ella estaba sonriendo, y daba la sensación de que todo parecía ir bien allá en Ba Sing Se. No había nada distinto en su apariencia física, pero era _esa_ sonrisa la que lo volvía todo distinto. Él podía ayudar a conservar un poco ésa sonrisa.

Volviendo a dejar el dibujo sobre la mesa de piedra, el maestro fuego volteó hacia uno de los más antiguos consejeros de la nación, aquel que había sido primordial durante el control de Ozai. Apenas sonrió en su dirección, rebuscando ansioso entre sus cosas _aquella_ capucha obtenida tras encontrar a Toph en el bosque _ese_ día. Si los encontraba, entonces Toph podría caminar en paz por donde se le diera la gana. Podría salir a pasear estando herida, y jamás dudando de sus propias habilidades para defenderse.

 _Si los hallaba._ Y Zuko juraba, en nombre de todo lo que él consideraba bueno del mundo, que los hallaría. Porque ellos _debían_ pagar por lo que le habían hecho a la maestra tierra y metal.

-¿No ha llegado June? –Presionó la tela entre sus dedos, ansiando que la chica se presentara de una buena vez. El hombre, más anciano que el promedio de los consejeros reales, agitó la cabeza en obvia negación -¿Cuándo pretende aparecerse? –La necesitaba para rastrearlos. Solo June podría encontrar a los cuatro que le faltaban

-Con todo respeto, su alteza. No creo que iniciar la caza de unos delincuentes sea lo más adecuado en estos momentos. –Zuko lo miró, extrañado, tan curioso como Aang cuando le preguntaba acerca de las llamas azules de Azula.

-Tú lo has dicho. Son criminales, y deben ser castigados por sus actos.

-Lo comprendo alteza, pero cazar a hombres de su propia nación no creo que le ayude a mejorar la visión que nuestra gente tiene. Además, uno de ellos _fue asesinado_. Y, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, no creo que nadie en la nación del fuego esté de acuerdo en juzgar a nuestros propios guerreros por un ataque a una maestra tierra.

El actual señor de la nación del fuego le dio la espalda, tan tenso como solo él podía estarlo, antes de depositar cuidadosamente la capucha junto al dibujo que el tío Iroh le había enviado. Volvió a observar el rostro sonriente de Toph, y lo pequeña que parecía en comparación a su tío. Y recordó sus lágrimas en la casa de la playa. Recordó las heridas sangrantes de la noche en la que la encontraron. Sonrió pensando en flores de loto y en la luna creciente, en la forma casi magistral en la que las flores de cerezo contrastaban con el oscuro cabello trenzado. En sus mejillas sonrojadas la mañana en la que pidió ser besada, y lo horrible de sus palabras le golpeó duro en el pecho.

Con todo lo que pensar en Toph arrastraba, sus dedos se movieron, apagando así las llamas de las velas que iluminaban la pequeña y fría oficina, en comparación con el palacio entero. Dando un suspiro –de esos que Katara acostumbraba a dar por las estupideces que hacían quienes la rodeaban- Zuko se animó a sí mismo.

-¿Tienes hijos? –Pudo escuchar el bajo asentimiento del otro a modo de respuesta, y una sonrisa cargada de ironía se adueñó de su rostro -¿Pequeños?

-El mayor pertenece al ejército. Una de mis hijas tiene casi su edad, alteza. Las más pequeñas apenas cumplieron los 11 años.

-¿Alguna de ellas es maestra fuego?

-No señor… ¿Por qué lo…?

-¿Qué sentirías tú si cinco hombres de otra nación abusaran de la más pequeña, arrebatándole la alegría y lastimando todo lo que les fuera posible lastimar? ¿Eso sería justificable para ti?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces… ¿Con qué derecho enviaste a esos hombres a hacerle eso a Toph? –Su mano barrió violentamente todo lo que descansaba sobre la mesa de piedra, a excepción del dibujo resguardado ahora en su traje. La ira bullía de él, tan visible para cualquiera. Los dedos se movieron incansables, encendiendo y apagando las velas, iluminando la oficina, y volviendo luego a dejarlas en penumbra -¡Contesta!

-S-señor Zuko. No… no sé de qué…

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! Los hombres, ¡Los infelices que violaron a mi amiga! ¿Quién te dio derecho a arruinarle así la vida a una niña que apenas comienza a ser mujer?

-Señor.

-¡Ya basta! Nunca te hablé de lo que habían hecho. Ninguno de nosotros se lo dijo nunca a nadie. Mucho menos que pertenecían a la nación del fuego, ¡Y obviamente no dijimos que Toph fue la victima! ¿Cómo, si no fuiste tú quien los envío, puedes saber tanto?

La mañana siguiente pasó como un cansado parpadeo para el maestro fuego que, tras haber escrito una rápida carta a todos sus amigos, se dirigía a paso veloz en dirección a los calabozos en lo más profundo del palacio. Había sido todo repentino, desde el arresto del ex consejero el día anterior, hasta la captura de los cuatro hombres que… que se habían atrevido a tocar a Toph. Por supuesto, el anciano no le había puesto las cosas fáciles, y no fue hasta que June y su shirshu Nyla llegaron al palacio, que pudieron finalmente averiguar las cuatro identidades.

Sólo por debilitar al avatar. Todo para debilitar al equipo avatar. Como una sucia excusa, se habían escudado en ello para respaldar sus actos. Porque Toph era "el enemigo". Porque ella era fuerte, y podía derrotar un ejército completo sola. Pero para Zuko ella sólo era… ella misma. Y eso estaba bien. Y nadie habría creído que alguien pudiera hacerle algo tan horrible a una niña ciega que solo trataba de cuidar de sí misma. De demostrar su autonomía.

Lágrimas de impotencia bañaron de pronto sus ojos, y se vio obligado a detener cualquier marcha, ahora buscando una forma de ocultarse de cualquier ojo curioso. No podían verle llorar, demonios. Si no hubiera quemado sus pies, si hubiera hecho un mayor esfuerzo por disculparse, si no le hubieran quitado los ojos de encima… había tantas cosas que hicieron mal. Ella no habría sido lastimada entonces, no habría llorado.

Si no le hubiera dicho ésas cosas horribles… ella no se habría marchado. Si la hubiera besado, ella sería suya. _"Debí pedirle que se quedara"._ Tal vez, debería pedirle que _regresara._

-Zuko, espera… -Suaves manos lo empujaron con esforzada ternura, apartándolo de aquel calor que, desesperado y algo nervioso, buscaba en el cuerpo equivocado. Con un último gruñido, el adolescente dio media vuelta, revolviendo su cabello una y otra vez

-¿Qué pasa Mai?

-Es lo que me gustaría preguntar a mí. –Ella replicó cruzada de brazos, con esa expresión que llevaba siempre en su rostro. Esa expresión que alguna vez le había cautivado, pero que ahora se le antojaba desesperante. ¿Es que ésta mujer no tenía movimientos faciales? -¿Qué ocurre contigo?

-Solo quiero besar a mi novia, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? –Mai seguía ahí, de pie, fría como solo ella podía serlo en medio de una nación de fuego –Demonios Mai, han sido días difíciles, y sólo quiero distraerme un poco en tu compañía

-Has estado ignorando mi existencia todo éste tiempo, y hoy, que la mayoría de tus amigos aparece en el palacio, sientes ganas de estar conmigo. ¿Tiene algo que ver que la niña mugrosa no viniera con los demás? –Hizo una mueca ante el apodo, porque definitivamente los apodos eran cosa de Sokka y Toph, y negó por lo que su novia había dicho –Zuko, ¿Me quieres?

-Por supuesto.

-También te quiero. –Casi sonrió, casi, porque en Mai era realmente difícil generar tal expresión, avanzando hacia él –He arriesgado mucho por ti Zuko. Me he enfrentado a muchos por ti. Si no hubieses derrotado a Azula y a tu padre, estaría prisionera sólo por salvarte a ti. No olvidas eso, ¿Verdad? Todo lo hago porque te quiero, y porque sé que me quieres.

-Mai…

-Podemos pasar un momento juntos ahora que lo hemos aclarado, ¿Por qué no? –Ella comenzó a desnudar sus hombros, más el simple movimiento le supo incorrecto al maestro fuego.

La piel de Mai era pálida, con escaso brillo y una tonalidad más bien frívola, pero hermosa y bien cuidada si la veías desde el punto de vista de otro hombre, uno que no tuviera en su mente nada más que la piel llena de luna de una diminuta maestra tierra. Siguió el movimiento de la tela deslizándose como si de un espectáculo se tratase, un espectáculo en el que él no sería protagonista. Y aunque la mirada de ella lo invitaba a acercarse, sus pies permanecieron inmóviles.

Recordó entonces los ojos ciegos de Toph. Su expresión torturada los días siguientes al ataque. La desesperación grabada en su rostro como la cicatriz que existía en el propio. _"Me siento tan rota que ya no sé cómo volver a ser yo misma_ " había dicho ella la primera vez, la voz bañada en tristeza. Recordó luego sus sonrisas cada vez menos tímidas y vacilantes, la forma en que había sostenido en sus manos el loto de cristal, atenta a sus palabras, expectante de descubrir cada vez más.

" _¿Podrías enseñarme cómo debe ser un beso?"_

-No puedo hacer esto Mai. No ésta noche. –Agitado por los recuerdos de la pequeña y malhablada maestra tierra, se apartó de aquella a la que tocaba inconscientemente. No podía hacerlo, porque ella _no era Toph._ Porque nunca sería Toph.

-¿Qué esperas encontrar en mi piel, Zuko? ¿Qué buscas realmente en mis besos?

-Yo…

-No la encontrarás en ellos. Toph no estará en mis labios ni en mi piel.

-No. Tú hueles a rosas, acero y azufre. Y ella huele a tierra húmeda y flor de loto. Nunca podría hallarla en ti.

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? ¡Zuko! –Pero él se había ya marchado, en busca del perfume que más anhelaba.

ღღღ

Como si de una lluvia se tratara, las rocas enormes caían firmes a su alrededor, formando figuras al momento de estrellarse contra el piso, llevándose con ellas toda la frustración de quien las controlaba. Dando un grito de guerra, de los que se formaban en lo profundo de tu pecho y desgarraban la garganta, la joven dejó caer ambos brazos, cualquier control perdiéndose a su alrededor.

Apartó con los dedos sucios y temblorosos el cabello que caía sobre su rostro, sintiéndolo áspero y desagradable al tacto. Sonrió por esto, sabiendo que, si Katara la viera ahora, lo primero que haría sería echarle una tonelada de agua encima. Y luego Aang usaría su aire control para secarla, y Sokka reiría porque todo eso _era muy gracioso,_ mientras que Zuko sólo los regañaría por perder el tiempo en juegos absurdos. Zuko. El idiota de Zuko. El grandísimo tarado de Zuko.

-¿Repugnante? ¡Sin duda que besarlo a él debe serlo! –Con renovada furia, la maestra ciega volvió a mover rocas mucho más grandes que ella misma, arrojándolas en direcciones desconocidas en aquella aun más grande quebrada -¿A quién se cree que trata de repugnante? –Pisó con fuerza, mandando a volar más polvo y tierra -¿Quién quiere besarlo, de todos modos? Lo odio. Lo odio. ¡Lo odio! –Gritando aun más fuerte, sus manos perdieron el control, enviando una enorme ráfaga contra la pared de piedra ante ella. Respiró luego lo más hondo que le fue posible, volviendo a acomodar su cabello.

-A eso lo llamo yo un buen entrenamiento de una aun mejor maestra tierra –Sonrió ante el familiar aroma a hojas de té y hiervas, decidiendo dejar el entrenamiento por ahora. Iroh se acercaba a paso calmo, sabiendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo si lo deseaba –He de suponer que, nuevamente, usabas como inspiración a mi sobrino

-Tío Iroh, no hables estupideces –Sonrojada por el comentario del viejo, decidió acortar el camino, avanzando ella en su encuentro -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ha llegado una carta para ti, me preguntaba si querrías leerla

-Gran idea viejo. Dámela y adivinaré las palabras. –Iroh rió de modo tranquilo, agitando el papel en su mano.

-O podría leerla por ti y acabar con el misterio

-Ha de ser de Katara. Llegan muchas de esas, _princesita_ ama escribir cartas al parecer.

-Oh no, ésta proviene de la nación del fuego.

-Quémala.

Él hizo una mueca, sorprendido por su reacción, en tanto ella hacía crujir sus huesos, levantándose para finalizar el entrenamiento que anteriormente había abandonado. Por supuesto que no quería saber nada proveniente de la nación del fuego, ninguna noticia del idiota que había catalogado como "repugnante" el hecho de besarla. Sus labios se fruncieron al recordar esto, sintiendo ya la energía acumularse en su interior.

Por supuesto, sus palabras dolían casi tanto como el hecho de estar alejada de él. Porque no escuchar su voz era para Toph una agonía tan grande como las pesadillas que se apoderaban de sus noches. Como el dolor que acompañaba sus días y las memorias de lo que, sin duda, deberían ser solo buenos momentos.

Tal vez debería hacer nuevas memorias.

Cubrir los espacios dolorosos con otros más gratos. Como las tardes de té con Iroh, o los entrenamientos de tierra control. O su mejora en el metal control. Podía usar las estupideces de Sokka para cubrir el recuerdo de manos tocándola, la voz de Zuko para olvidar las risas crueles. Un abrazo de Katara era capaz de reemplazar cualquier dolor en su interior.

-Él vendrá a Ba Sing Se –Detuvo los movimientos, su taza de té a medio camino, el cabello húmedo por el baño reciente que se había obligado a tomar. A su lado, los latidos serenos de Iroh no hicieron más que confundirla –Zuko está avisando que vendrá a visitarte

-No quiero verlo. ¡Ja! –Chistó los dedos, riendo ante su propia afirmación –Eso no será difícil para mí. –Su mano se movió arriba y abajo delante de sus ojos ciegos –Oye viejo, no es divertido si no te sientes mal por mi comentario

-¿Debería hacerlo? –Toph negó con un encogimiento de hombros, ligeramente decepcionada -¿Quién podría sentirse mal por eso? No eres una niña ciega que dependa del mundo.

-No lo sé. Sokka y Zuko siempre caen en eso. Supongo que extraño hacerlo. Es tonto, pero creo que extraño a mis amigos.

-no es algo tonto, mi joven maestra tierra. La razón por la que cuesta tanto separarnos de alguien querido es porque nuestras almas están conectadas. Todas las suyas lo están.

-Viejo…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué más dice la carta?

-Que anhela sentir el perfume a tierra húmeda y flor de loto.

Y ella sonrió, calor trepando por su rostro, alegría bailando en su corazón. De todos modos, ¿A qué se refería Zuko con eso de perfume a tierra húmeda y flor de loto?


	6. Deseo a una estrella

✍ ¡Buenas! Otra vez me tardé. Si tengo que decir algo al respecto, es que, como terminé de escribir el capítulo hace un tiempo, creía que ya lo había publicado, y me acabo de dar cuenta que no :v Así que hoy sí que lo subo.

✍ Quedan pocos capítulos para llegar al final, quizás dos o tres. Y éste es más corto de los que he subido anteriormente, y algo raro también. Además, quiero dar mis saludos y gracias a quienes leen y comentan;

✍ **Karin-chan150301.-** Es que bueno, no puedo tomarme tanto tiempo, dado que no tengo la historia planeada, como ya dije antes, para un fic excesivamente largo, así que se me juntan a la de ya xD Con respecto a la edad, bueno, Zuko siempre ha sido de los que lo analizan todo exageradamente, así que no podía dejar pasar ése aspecto en él. Y respondiendo a tu duda acerca de Toph… debes leer el capi. ¡Saluditos!

✍ **andreuIR.-** Hola y bienvenida a ésta historia. Gracias por adentrarte en éste fic, y espero que lo estés disfrutando. Gracias también por tus palabras, aunque mi beta siempre dice que ni necesito de ella, una nunca está del todo segura acerca de su forma de expresar las ideas, así que comentarios así siempre son bienvenidos. Ah jaja, Toph es mi favorita también (es obvio) y su forma de ser me calzaba perfecta en la historia (aunque sea cruel). Lo mismo que a Karin, para saber qué hará Toph, debes leer el capítulo (soy tramposa) ¡Gracias nuevamente!

 _ ***Deseo a una estrella***_

Había mucha agitación en la tienda ésa mañana. El aroma a té sobrecargaba el aire, y los ruidos lejanos de las conversaciones la obligaron a despertar. ¿Es que Iroh no conocía el término "cerrado por vacaciones"? O como fuera, Toph estaba considerando seriamente construirse una habitación bajo tierra, donde nadie más que ella pudiera estar. Así que, tras mascullar una nada fina maldición, la maestra tierra decidió que no podría seguir descansando, y que los culpables de esto tendrían su té más frío y amargo de lo que habían pedido.

Los dedos de sus pies rozaron apenas el suelo, como tentándose a sí mismos a descender totalmente, antes de que algo en ella le hiciera detenerse de pronto. Una sensación, quizás, o el simple deseo de hacer algo con su propia persona. Llevó las manos hasta el cabello –que casi, casi, parecía melena salvaje- intentando inútilmente aplacarlo. Olía a té de rosas y jazmín mezclado en lodo de pantano, algo que la hizo fruncir la nariz. Suponía que ya era hora de un baño, o una limpieza rápida, como prefería llamarlo. Tomó todo el cabello en una larga coleta, porque no tenía ánimos para nada más, dado que la habían despertado, y se apresuró a vestirse con lo primero que encontró en su ropa. No era quisquillosa, y según Iroh, toda su ropa lucía muy parecida, así que le dio igual.

Estaba en el proceso de secar lo mejor posible el cabello, porque húmedo era una molestia, cuando un sonido –tan lejano como un zumbido- hizo a sus movimientos detenerse por completo, lo que cualquiera catalogaría como una perfecta sonrisa curvando sus eternamente fruncidos labios. Era un sonido familiar, un vibrar tan conocido, que no pudo más que reprimir su grito, lanzando la tela con la que se secaba a algún rincón de la habitación. No le molestaba el desorden en lo absoluto, ella no podía verlo después de todo.

-¡Aang! –Con prisa, e ignorando a más de un cliente habitual que le deseó buenos días, la maestra metal se arrojó al exterior de la tienda, los pies recién lavados levantando polvo que hizo a su nariz picar -¡Tío Iroh! ¡Aang está aquí! –escuchó al viejo reírse tenuemente, más el sonido de Appa acercándose por el aire la mantenía más alerta que lo que sea que Iroh estuviera haciendo -¿Qué dices tío Iroh? ¿Está solo? ¿Viene con alguien más?

-Ciertamente trae compañía –Inhaló hondamente, ansiosa por las palabras del otro. Aang, Sokka y Katara sonaban como una buena compañía realmente. Llenaban ligeramente la eterna espera en que se había convertido la visita de otro…

-¡Toph! –Sin darle tiempo de preparación, se encontró de pronto atrapada en el firme abrazo de la maestra agua, el corazón de ésta brincando tan fuerte que Toph podía leerla como a un libro abierto, aunque claro, ella era ciega y nunca había hecho tal cosa como leer pero, ¿Qué importaba eso ahora? –Te he extrañado

-es inevitable que lo hagas –Katara hizo un sonido algo extraño que podría o no considerarse un bufido antes de liberarla –Gracias, comenzabas a asfixiarme

-hermanita, deja algo de Toph para nosotros también –Rió suave, algo sonrojada, sintiendo en sus vibraciones cómo Aang y Sokka hacían ademán de acercarse a abrazarla, más sus movimientos se detuvieron a medio camino, y un ligero dolor se adueñó de su pecho. Quería acercarse a ellos, obligarles a terminar la acción, pero el terror que aquello podría desatar lastimaría aun más a sus amigos de lo que lo hacía ahora su lejanía -¿Te crecieron los pe…? –Sokka voló de pronto por el aire, tan alto como el montículo de tierra que ahora se alzaba en el justo lugar donde el guerrero del sur había estado antes

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Queríamos visitarte –Katara respondió, totalmente indiferente al reciente ataque en contra de su hermano mayor –Queríamos hacerlo TODOS –Resaltó la última palabra en un alto tono de voz, haciendo a Toph dudar de su salud mental. ¿Estaría quedándose sorda la pobre?

-Zuko, ¿No piensas bajar de Appa?

La sola mención del maestro fuego puso a la chica ciega en alerta, y bastó con que el susodicho estuviera a una pequeña distancia del bisonte volador para que una enorme roca fuese lanzada en su dirección. Roca fácilmente esquivada por él y por el animal a sus espaldas, que voló con Momo aun montado en su lomo. Katara gritó algo, y Aang se tensó tanto que cualquiera podría compararlo con un poste de mármol. Pero esto poco le importó a Toph, que estaba más concentrada en seguir con su ataque, ira de la real vibrando en sus venas.

Ira combinada extrañamente con la ligera alegría por tenerlo ahí.

Pero no era momento para alegrías. Zuko la había lastimado más que cualquiera –luego de que _el suceso_ ocurriera- y Toph quería cobrárselas de algún modo. Si no podía destruir su corazón del modo en que él lo había hecho con el suyo, al menos podía magullar un poco su cuerpo. Y Toph era una experta en lastimar a idiotas con su tierra control. Arrojó una nueva roca en su dirección, y gritó cuando el calor del fuego quemó ligeramente contra la piel de su hombro, deteniendo por completo sus movimientos para cubrir con su propia mano la zona lastimada.

-¡Lo lamento Toph! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser un tonto contigo? –Zuko no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, alterando ligeramente a todo el equipo avatar, que se encontraba en torno a la maestra ciega, expectantes de qué tal resultaba ésta vez la rápida acción curativa de Katara –No quería lastimarte, ¡Argh! No dejo de hacerlo –Agregó en un último susurro, provocando en la menor una obvia tensión

-Ey, ey Zuko. Cálmate de una buena vez. Sólo estabas defendiéndote, Toph atacó primero –Intentó mediar Aang, ganándose un fuerte golpe en la nuca, gentileza del brazalete de la maestra tierra -¡Aush! ¿Es idea mía o estás más extraña de lo usual?

-No soy extraña

-No lo eres –Alejando sus manos del hombro de la otra, Katara la ayudó a acomodar la ropa que caía flojamente sobre el torso, dejando entrever una ligera curva que, ciertamente y como Sokka había hecho notar al llegar, antes no había existido en el pecho de la más joven –Además, creo que es parte de ella atacar sin razón aparente. Por otro lado, ¿No ha pasado ya mucho tiempo?

-Sólo unos pocos meses –Gruñó Toph, cruzando los brazos una vez que la maestra agua la hubo curado. -No me han dicho qué hacen aquí.

-¿Lo preguntas enserio? Iroh nos lo contó –Sin importarle mucho que ella se alejara apenas él se acercó, Sokka sonrió alzando los brazos de manera infantil -¡Será tu cumpleaños en dos días! ¡Hay que celebrarlo! –Toph enarcó una ceja, porque se le daba bien eso ante cualquier cosa que Sokka dijera, intentando inútilmente darle una mirada amenazante a éste último. Inútilmente, dado que estaba en realidad mirando en dirección a Katara.

-¿Por qué lo celebraríamos? –Los dedos del guerrero sujetaron su mentón antes de que lograra apartarse, volteando el pequeño y ovalado rostro en la dirección correcta antes de volver a alejarse unos centímetros

-Oye, no todos los días se cumplen 13 años. Y esa edad, mi querida y todopoderosa Toph, es la línea perfecta entre niña y mujer.

-¿Y Zuko porqué está aquí?

-Lo topamos de camino –Resumió Aang, evitando así las eternas explicaciones de Sokka –Él estaba viniendo en un dirigible, así que lo invitamos a subir a Appa, y fin. Creo.

-Venir a Ba Sing Se con un montón de guardias de la nación del fuego podría ser mal visto por el rey, y no buscamos crear conflictos entre las naciones –Dijo ésta vez Katara, sin importarle la evidente frustración de su hermano por no lograr aportar a la historia.

-así que… –Bajó del asiento en el que Katara la había obligado a colocarse al momento de sanarla, sonriendo al poder finalmente _ver_ a sus amigos. En son de broma, se acercó al mayor hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron a solo centímetros, fingiendo alzar la mirada para verlo a los ojos. -¿No vienes a celebrar mi cumpleaños?

-Sabes que no estoy aquí por eso.

La sonrisa murió en los labios pálidos de ella, tan fugaz como una estrella, siendo ésta vez reemplazada por un ligero calor que trepó a través de su rostro –y en contra de sus órdenes- coloreando de un tierno rosa las mejillas de la única maestra metal existente. Toph se sonrojó, y el hecho no pasó para nadie inadvertido, causando una mayor vergüenza para ella. Gruñendo, golpeó el brazo de Zuko y abandonó la habitación, buscando distraerse con los clientes del _dragón de jazmín._ Eso si Iroh no la obligaba a volver por donde mismo había ido.

ღღღ

Aang utilizó su aire control para evitar tocar el piso, dando así por finalizado el duelo entre ambos. Lo decían las reglas dictadas por Sokka –supuesto arbitro en el encuentro- que la batalla sería exclusiva de tierra control. Por lo que, con un agudo y fuerte grito de victoria, Toph hizo descender el montículo enorme en el que estaba trepada, sus pies descalzos tocando finalmente el mismo suelo en el que sus amigos se encontraban ahora. Era divertido volver a entrenar con el avatar, aun cuando éste ya casi igualaba su propia capacidad en lo que a batallas respectaba. ¿Se estaría descuidando?

Como un brillo de luz en medio de su eterna oscuridad –aunque ella no estaba muy segura de cómo debería verse la luz- algo la hizo comprender de pronto que, con todo y alma destruida, ella era Toph Beifong, la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos, y no podía dejarse arrastrar ahora por el dolor. Nunca antes lo había hecho con el dolor de haber sido rechazada por sus padres y, a pesar de que lo último era mucho más doloroso que unas simples palabras, tampoco podía hacerlo por el que esos hombres le habían provocado.

De todos modos, era relativamente sencillo para ella ocultar sus sentimientos. Engañaría incluso a un profesional.

Pero, siempre en su vida existían los _peros,_ no podría fingir con sus amigos si seguía temiendo a su cercanía. Sokka y Aang la querían, la protegían, aunque olvidaban constantemente que era ciega, y eran incapaces de lastimarla –no a propósito, por supuesto- ¿Por qué su cuerpo no lo entendía de una buena vez? ¿Por qué seguía atormentándose por algo que ya _había ocurrido_?

Zuko le quemó los pies, ella fue al bosque sola. Los hombres la encontraron y dejaron a la _cosa_ en su interior. La _cosa_ se fue tan rápido como llegó. Ella se enamoró de Zuko y él la rechazó. Era el fin de la historia, ¿Por qué entonces el dolor no se iba? Era imposible que algo así pudiera doler por siempre. Lo era, ¿Verdad?

" _Reacciona de una vez, te estás comportando como una pobre y débil niña ciega. No eres una pobre y débil niña ciega."_

-Sokka –El guerrero alzo la mirada de su plato de fideos para fijarla en ella, dejando al fin de hacer esos molestos ruidos mientras comía. Algo de lo que Toph estuvo bastante agradecida. Pudo leer las vibraciones del resto, sabiendo que todos en la mesa, incluso Zuko, habían ahora volteado hacia ella

-¿Si Toph?

-¿Puedo…? –Tragando saliva, y sintiéndose estúpidamente nerviosa por las miradas en su dirección, la maestra tierra brincó suavemente de su asiento, rodeando por completo la mesa para detenerse junto al cuerpo del más alto -¿Puedo abrazarte?

-¿Abrazarme? –Ella se sonrojó, poniendo su expresión de mal genio

-Si no quieres entonces no lo haré. Sólo quería saber si…

-Ey Toph. Por supuesto que puedes abrazarme. ¿Cuándo has necesitado mi permiso para hacerlo?

Los brazos de piel bañada de luna rodearon tímidamente el cuello de Sokka, y Zuko no pudo evitar que un gruñido se formara en su garganta al notar la intimidad con la que el otro le correspondió luego el abrazo, la cintura más pequeña desapareciendo de su vista gracias a la acción del más alto. Lo que comenzó como un movimiento incómodo por parte de Toph, con tensión y todo lo que arrastraba la acción, se había ahora vuelto algo casi doloroso de ver para él. Porque Sokka apoyó su mentón en los hombros de la muchacha ciega, y ella aumentó la fuerza con la que a él se aferraba, sin demostrar el más mínimo deseo de acabar aun con aquella… aquella _acción._

Volteando al escuchar una risita cargada de sabiduría, el señor del fuego le disparó a su tío la más fea mirada que fue capaz de componer, levantándose de su asiento con más rudeza de la que habría deseado. Vio a Toph pegar un ligero gritito al reaccionar ante lo que hacía, y como Sokka, negándose aun a liberarla, susurraba palabras en su oído, buscando calmarla.

-Yo creo que ya está bien –Planeaba no ser escuchado por nadie, pero últimamente no tenía mucha suerte con eso

-¡Zuko!

-Es que yo creo que ya es suficiente. Se abrazaron y está bien. ¿No íbamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Toph ésta noche? –Iroh seguía riendo, en tanto Katara y el avatar lo veían ligeramente frustrados. Y Sokka finalmente liberó a Toph, lo cual estaba bien para él, porque iba a comenzar a quemar cosas si el guerrero no lo hubiera hecho pronto

-Zuko tiene razón, ¡Vamos a celebrar una fiesta! –la más joven de todos sonrió aun algo turbada, sin poder evitar dar un respingo cuando la mano de su mejor amigo sujetó su hombro. Pero no se apartó, y eso ya era bastante avance para ella.

El maestro fuego asintió, abandonando la estancia con una rítmica caminata en alguna dirección contraria. Debía comenzar a pensar mejor las cosas que decía, las cosas que hacía. Hace dos días, y luego de un debate interno que pareció extenderse por lo que fueron meses, se había finalmente decidido a ir hasta Ba Sing Se en busca de aquella niña que le había robado el corazón. Le parecía lo más lógico de hacer. Él la quería, y ella lo quería a él. Puede que nunca hubiesen aclarado precisamente aquellos sentimientos que ambos compartían, pero éstos existían, y eso había bastado para decidirse.

Pero se había encontrado con Aang y los demás.

Y ellos viajaban a Ba Sing Se para festejar el cumpleaños de Toph.

Su cumpleaños número 13.

Y él había pasado ya los 17.

Él comenzaba a ser un hombre adulto, y ella aun no dejaba atrás la niñez.

Pero, maldita sea, _la quería_ como a nadie más.

Y ese conocimiento le dolía. Dolía saber que ella era, a fin de cuentas, sólo una niña que ha sufrido y vivido demasiado para su corta edad. Dolía que, aunque la quería, desearla fuera casi perverso. No vas así, por la vida, deseando el cuerpo de una niña. No vas por la vida deseando amar a alguien cuyo corazón has roto. Y él la había dejado marchar antes. Y la había insultado de forma horrible, negándole un simple beso que, podría o no, haberlos condenado a ambos.

-¿Por qué te atormentas tanto? –La voz de ella sonaba como una dulce melodía cuando susurraba, totalmente distinto a la jocosidad usual con la que se dirigía a cualquier otro. Casi podía asegurar que era uno de los pocos, realmente poquísimos, afortunados que habían oído aquel tono de voz en la maestra ciega –Zuko, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Quería… algo. –Volvió a mirar las calles solitarias de Ba Sing Se, recargado justo sobre el frente de la tienda de té de su tío, permitió a la luna brindarle su tímido brillo. Dentro, aun lograban escucharse las voces llenas de alegría de su tío y el resto de sus amigos, celebrando un cumpleaños en el que la festejada no se encontraba ya –Si fueses capaz de ver una, ¿Qué deseo pedirías a una estrella fugaz?

-¿Deseo?

-Es una historia boba que mamá solía contarme. Pedirle un deseo a una estrella es… bueno, absurdo. Pero para un niño, podía ser fascinante. –Toph asintió, moviéndose sigilosa hasta situarse a su lado

-Hay muchos deseos absurdos que podría pedirle a una estrella. Poder ver. Retroceder en el tiempo. Que _la cosa_ aun existiera. Podría desear un beso de amor, o que me quisieras en verdad. Son muchas cosas. –La mano del mayor se posó tímidamente en el vientre de ella, imaginando lo abultado que podría estar ahora. Toph parpadeó confusa, y Zuko se negó a apartarse, importándole poco la cercanía ahora. Su mano fue hasta la característica tiara que sostenía el cabello, quitándola con poca sutileza para así, como una extraña necesidad, permitirle a los oscuros mechones caer libres en torno al rostro lleno de luna de la bandida

-Sabes que te quiero. –Al verla asentir, Zuko suspiró moviendo sus dedos entre las hebras bañadas del perfume a tierra húmeda y loto, delineando su mejilla antes de volver al cabello, pero negándose a apartar la mano del vientre femenino -¿Qué deseo pedirías ahora Toph? ¿En éste momento?

- _Desearía que me besaras…_

Él lo hizo antes de que su cerebro tuviera oportunidad de objetar cualquier cosa, el íntimo roce de sus labios contra los de la más joven encendiendo algo en su pecho. Algo que creía extinto hace mucho. _Sincero amor._ Porque Toph parecía especialmente creada para él, para que sus sutiles curvas se amoldaran a las propias, para que sus manos pequeñas se aferraran a sus hombros, para que el aroma a tierra húmeda y loto cubriera el del azufre y humo.

Besó aquellos labios impregnándose del sabor a té recién servido, pastel de frutas y pato tortuga asado. Besarla era como un deseo cumplido, y algo que parecía tan fugaz como la propia estrella a la que se había formulado el deseo. Porque ella se apartó, tan veloz y ágil, tan tensa como las cuerdas de un violín. Tan sonrojada como los pétalos del loto rojo.

Tan _aterrada_ como _aquel_ día.

-Los deseos no siempre se cumplen como esperas, ¿Verdad? –Toph llevo una mano hasta sus labios, sorprendida y asustada en proporciones idénticas – ¿Sabes cuál sería mi deseo?

-¿Borrar lo que acaba de ocurrir? –Sonrió ante su repentina muestra de firmeza, aun saboreando el sabor de ella en sus labios, aun sintiendo la presión de su joven cuerpo contra el suyo al momento de besarla

-No. Desearía poder amarte del modo que yo quisiera.

-¿Cómo quieres amarme, Zuko?

-Como se ama a una mujer, no a una niña atormentada por horrores que no puedo borrar. No sé cómo repararla, Toph –Agregó al ver las lágrimas asomar de sus bonitos ojos verdes, y se sintió nuevamente como aquella mañana en su habitación. Se sintió como un tonto, porque él mismo era su único obstáculo en lo que amar a Toph Beifong se refería

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu alma. No sé cómo realmente reparar un alma rota. Ni siquiera he logrado hacerlo con la mía. Tal vez…

-Tal vez somos demasiado jóvenes Zuko. –Ignorando el miedo que bullía en su interior, Toph volvió a acercarse a él, donde más segura y aterrada se sentía a la vez, sus manos buscando las más cálidas y grandes. Y rió tímidamente, recordando cómo se habían sentido esas manos en torno a las suyas sosteniendo el loto de cristal en lo que parecía haber sido años atrás. –Quizás debamos intentar descubrirlo. Cómo se cura un alma rota. –Encogió los hombros, frunciendo el ceño ahora –Me siento como una tonta por decir todo esto. Sólo déjame… –Escupiendo lo más lejos que le fue posible en un intento por recuperarse a sí misma, la maestra ciega se alejó del único hombre capaz de haberla enamorado –Ya está.

-Sabes perfectamente cómo arruinar un momento, ¿No es así?

-Tú eres el señor del fuego, yo soy solo la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos. Dejemos las palabras lindas para ti, _flamitas._ Y a mí… a mí déjame los metales y las almas rotas. Y hablando de metales, creo que mereces ser el primero en enterarte.

-¿Enterarme de qué?

-Sabía que no vendrías realmente por mí. –A pesar de que sonó a reproche, había una ligera calma en su voz al momento de voltear hacia donde ella suponía, estaba la luna –Sin importar cuánto te quiera, y cuánto me quieras, no sabemos estar juntos. Eres como un bálsamo que suaviza heridas, pero también como una roca capaz de aplastarme el corazón.

-Toph…

-Y yo soy sólo una pieza que aun no logras encajar en el rompecabezas que es tu propia vida. Supongo que mi edad es aun un impedimento para ti, y el miedo lo es para mí. Tu tío Iroh me dijo que para amar a otra persona, primero debías ser capaz de amarte a ti mismo, y creo que no he hecho mucho eso últimamente. Así que decidí irme de Ba Sing Se.

-¿Qué? ¿No seguirás con mi tío?

-Me estoy debilitando aquí, rodeada de miedo y recuerdos. Tengo mucho que entrenar y aprender además de cómo quererme a mí misma. Tú eres el señor del fuego Zuko, y yo soy Toph Beifong, única maestra metal de la historia. Debo mejorar mi metal control. Debo crecer, volverme mucho más fuerte. Volverme una mujer por voluntad propia.

-Entonces…

-Guarda esos sentimientos Zuko, llegará el momento en el que quiera escucharlos. Y _sentirlos._ Yo haré lo mismo con los míos.


	7. Encuentros y desencuentros

ღ ¡Hola a todas! Llego con un nuevo capítulo, y una información que darles antes. A partir de ahora, entraremos de lleno en los hechos ocurridos en los comics de "Avatar, la leyenda de Aang" partiendo por " _La promesa"._ Pero, para quienes leen éstos cómics, les aviso que alteraré el tiempo transcurrido entre ambos, por lo que no todos los hechos van pasando tal como los narro. Es necesario para la trama, y espero que no les cause alguna molestia. Para quienes no leen los comics, aviso de spoilers.

ღ _**VYTA2000**_ y _**brauidechocolate,**_ bienvenidas al fic y gracias por comentar. VYTA2000, no sé porqué no te llegan las notificaciones, pero aun así, de nuevo gracias por leer de todos modos ^^

ღ _**ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS**_ ღ

Sus alumnos eran un fracaso. Un completo _fracaso._ Pero Toph tenía fe en ellos, quería que se volvieran los mejores, que fueran capaces, al igual que ella, de controlar el metal. Que fueran reales _maestros metal._ Pero ellos continuaban fracasando, y Toph perdía la paciencia. Nunca había poseído mucho de ésta, en realidad. Y necesitaba desesperadamente distraerse, por lo que la llegada de Sokka le parecía de lo más gratificante ahora. Haciendo mención honrosa a su estudiante _el oscuro,_ que todo odiaba y a todos odiaba, ella _odiaba_ sentirse tan harta.

Y estar con Sokka era divertido.

Y reencontrarse con ellos significaba ver a Zuko.

Y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía a Zuko.

Realmente extrañaba al señor del fuego.

Pero, volviendo al asunto de volver a encontrarse con Sokka, abrazar a Sokka, tener que soportar las estupideces de Sokka, y respirar el aroma pestilente de los pies de Sokka. Estaba feliz de tener nuevamente a su amigo. Y, aunque el temor al abrazarlo persistía, era feliz de, al menos, poder haberlo hecho.

-No lo sé… -Suki, quien había ido por ellos hasta su escuela de metal control, miró más allá de la ventanilla del tanque, dándole ahora la espalda a Sokka y Toph –Él solo parece tan… tan solitario

-"Solitario" no es la forma en que lo describiría –La maestra ciega aclamó, sintiendo la emoción hacer mella en su interior. Zuko estaba tan cerca. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Detener a su ejército de enfrentarse al ejército del reino tierra no era precisamente su idea de un reencuentro normal –Sería más como un _"con un tornillo zafado de la cabeza"…_

-¡Oohh! ¡Eso es! –Gritando, como si el sentido de la audición de Toph no estuviera ya suficientemente desarrollado, Sokka prosiguió con el plan, y la más joven se vio obligada a dejar sus pensamientos hacia Zuko.

" _Estabas con tu gente, en tu nación. Tenías a Suki y Ty Lee contigo. ¿Por qué te sientes solitario Zuko? ¿Qué es lo que añoras?"_

Por alguna razón bastante extraña, había esperado que la próxima vez que viera a Toph, fuera bañada bajo la luz de la luna, con sus brillantes y ciegos ojos volteados en su dirección, y las mejillas sonrojadas por la expectación. Que él diría algo cursi como había aprendido de su tío Iroh, y ella se reiría por lo bobo que parecía.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Ella estaba discutiendo con Katara, montada en uno de los tanques de su ejército, con Sokka y Suki como sus secuaces. Y lucía tan malditamente linda como lo había hecho la última vez que se vieron, durante su cumpleaños en casa del tío Iroh, incluso más. Tenía quizás el mismo aspecto, pero comenzaba a ser una adolescente, una joven de curvas suaves pero pronunciadas a la vez, perfectamente disimuladas bajo la ropa de aspecto ligeramente masculino que Toph tanto disfrutaba llevar.

Estaban discutiendo como si su presencia no fuera importante, y luego desmanteló todos los tanques de la nación del fuego con su metal control. Pequeña mocosa malcriada. Seguramente había sido idea de Sokka, por lo que el guerrero se había ganado, sin duda alguna, una flameante patada en el trasero para la próxima vez que se vieran.

-Zuko necesita vernos ahora. –La antesala de una guerra sin sentido había llegado a su fin y, en vista de que Zuko no había dado señales de despertar, Toph debió regresar a su academia de metal control, más solicitada que nunca. –Ey Toph, venga, debemos irnos.

-No puedo dejar mi academia Sokka –Le dolía el alma decir aquello, le dolía no haber podido cruzar siquiera una palabra con Zuko desde su encuentro en el campo de batalla. –No puedo ir. –Su amigo suspiró, acercándose a ella para darle un sutil abrazo que tensó por completo sus músculos

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿Verdad? Si hay alguien que siempre te apoyará, ese soy yo.

-Lo sé Sokka. Quizás… algún día.

Él se marchó, y ella regresó a su labor. Al parecer, se la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos no iba acorde con eso de amar al señor del fuego. Y tampoco ayudaba mucho a controlar las crisis de pánico que comenzaba a sentir últimamente. Estar sola no era tan genial como Iroh se lo había pintado antes, y comenzaba a creer que abandonar _el dragón de jazmín_ no había sido su más sabia decisión.

Inhalando hondamente, se irguió en todo lo que su baja estatura se lo permitió, llegando a una sabia conclusión; el tío Iroh tenía la culpa por decir un montón de palabras sin sentido. Tío Iroh tendría entonces una muy frustrada visita.

-Una lástima lo ocurrido entre tú y mi sobrino, pequeña amiga –Cogiendo en un puñado toda la carne que se le puso por delante, Toph escupió un poco del raro té que Iroh le había servido y trató de disfrazar el sabor con algo más agradable –Dos almas que no están destinadas a encontrarse, obviamente.

-¿Buscas deprimirme anciano?

-Habíamos acordado que me llamarías tío

-no te lo estás ganando

-Eres una jovencita muy quisquillosa

-Me lo dicen con frecuencia –Sokka lo hacía todo el tiempo. Iroh rió, dejando ahora una taza de té de rosas frente a ella, en vista de que había disfrutado bastante poco su nueva obra

-Entonces, ¿Qué te trae nuevamente por mi tienda?

-tío Iroh, ¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo todo? ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar lo que me ocurrió?

-¿Crees que es algo que se deba aceptar?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo era feliz, tenía una vida llena de acción, de risas sinceras. ¡Pasaba la mitad de mi tiempo colgada de Sokka! Y la otra mitad fastidiando a Zuko y Aang. ¿Por qué debería solo aceptar lo que esos hombres me hicieron? Yo no quería… nadie querría… pero, ¿Qué otra alternativa tengo?

-Utilizarlo para volverte más fuerte. Mi querida amiga, eres aun demasiado joven para haber vivido tanto. Demasiado joven para comprender los dilemas del alma y el corazón. No puedo darte un consejo exacto, porque ser feliz depende de ti misma, no de lo que yo pueda decirte.

-¿Es todo? –Alzando ambos hombros, el más viejo bebió de su té -¡Vamos tío! Eres mejor que esto. Dame un consejo.

-¿Qué te parece, "el tiempo lo cura todo"? –La expresión de Toph decayó con fastidio, provocándole gracia al otro

-Ése ya está repetido

-Seguro, pero es bastante confiable.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué está cerrada la tienda hoy?

-Zuko me dejó a cargo de la nación en su ausencia, de hecho, debo viajar hoy mismo.

-¿Estás echándome anciano?

ღღღ

Había hallado a su madre. Finalmente, y luego de bastante trabajo, logró dar con su madre. Tuvieron que pasar años para poder tenerla así, tan cercana y cariñosa, tan dulce y sabia. Halló a su madre y ganó a la vez una hermanita, pero perdió otra. ¿Por qué Azula no podía hacerle las cosas fáciles, por todos los espíritus? ¿Es que, en toda su vida, nunca podría ser completamente feliz?

Las mujeres estaban constantemente poniéndolo en aprietos.

El viaje de regreso a casa en compañía de su madre, su esposo Noren y su hermanita Kiyi había sido calmado, y Aang se marchó para llevar a cabo una celebración típica de los maestros aire en compañía de Katara, Sokka, sus nuevos acólitos y… y Toph. Si no tuviera a su familia, Zuko no habría dudado en ir junto al avatar.

Anhelaba ver a Toph. Anhelaba poder acariciar sus mejillas bañadas de luz de luna, observar sus ojos ciegos y beber de su traviesa y a la vez dulce sonrisa. De todos modos, ella era ya toda una señorita –según había dicho Sokka durante la búsqueda de su madre- y seguía teniendo un genio de temer. De hecho, sus alumnos le temían. Pero aun así, había _ese_ tono lleno de cariño en el guerrero de la tribu agua al referirse a Toph, que Zuko no podía evitar sentir celos.

Celos por algo que él deseaba cada noche a las estrellas, pero que Sokka obtenía. La sonrisa y compañía de Toph. ¿Estaría ella aun asustada de la cercanía del guerrero? ¿O lo abrazaría con cariño, aferrándose a él, llena de necesidad? ¿Lo besaría en la mejilla? ¿Tendrían conversaciones a mitad de la noche con la luna como única confidente?

-¡Zuzu! ¿Jugamos con mi muñeca? –Forzó una sonrisa para su hermanita, que llegaba corriendo hacia él con el ya mencionado juguete en sus manos. Tras ella, su madre Ursa le veía con inseguridad.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo asuntos de la nación que resolver. –La niña hizo una mueca cargada de decepción, abrazando a la muñeca contra su pecho –Te prometo que, apenas haya acabado, jugaremos los dos. –Aparentemente conforme, Kiyi volvió a correr, ésta vez en la misma dirección por donde había llegado -¿Ocurre algo madre?

-Me preocupas Zuko. ¿Hay algo que esté agobiándote?

-Mucho, en realidad. –Dijo en un intento de bromear, resultando más como una lastimera queja. –Pero no son asuntos que deban preocuparte madre, te prometo que estaré bien.

-¿Son asuntos que tienen que ver con la nación o con el corazón? –Viendo que no tenía escapatoria, el maestro fuego fingió poner atención a los pergaminos en sus manos, en un intento desesperado por evadir el tema –Hijo, puedes hablar conmigo.

Zuko observó a su madre fijamente, intentando recordar la última vez que había hablado con ella de corazón a corazón. Y era difícil, porque pocas veces lo había hecho de niño, y pocas eran entonces sus memorias de esos encuentros. La veía como si nunca la hubiera visto y, a la vez, como si jamás hubiera dejado de hacerlo. Y quería confiar en ella. En verdad _quería hacerlo._ Pero estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, y la soledad era tan difícil de evadir.

-Te hablaré de ello uno de éstos días –Atinó a decir, decantándose por el silencio. Ursa pareció decepcionada, más sólo pudo asentir conforme a lo dicho por el gobernante

-Como desees hijo. No pretendo presionarte.

-No lo haces, sólo… sólo déjalo estar, ¿Bien?

ღღღ

Katara observaba enternecida a la pareja, sus ojos casi convertidos en corazones de la sola emoción. Era la primera vez que veía a Toph siendo tan dulce con alguien, ¡Con un hombre, ni más ni menos! Y no un hombre cualquiera, un muchacho trabajador y muy listo, ferviente admirador de la maestra metal. Satoru estaba definitivamente aprobado por ella como pareja de su joven amiga. Sin importar lo muy _ugui_ que esto fuera, en opinión de Sokka.

Por supuesto, como a su hermano mayor le importaba un pepino su opinión y creía que, por ser el mejor amigo de la maestra metal, tenía todo el derecho de meterse en su vida, no dudó ni dos segundos en _meterse_ en medio de la _parejita,_ sus brazos alejando los cuerpos tanto como le era posible. Y aun si necesitaba una extensión para seguir apartándolos, podía usar su boomerang.

Y, otra vez haciendo obvio lo que ocurriría, Toph lo apartó con un nada sutil movimiento de tierra control, rodeándolo y llevándose a Satoru de ahí. Más obvio aun, Sokka se levantó con toda la furia que fingía tener, sin dudar ni un segundo en seguirlos. De nada valieron los gritos de Aang y Katara pidiéndole que se detuviera.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima! –Su grito reflejó todo el pánico que la invadía, haciendo de su tierra control algo torpe y excesivamente brusco. Satoru jadeó entre confundido e iracundo, dando pasos para alejarse del ataque de la otra -¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

-Oh por favor Toph, dijiste que tendríamos una sociedad tú y yo. ¿No te referías a esto?

-¡Dije una sociedad entre la academia y la refinería! –Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, ensordeciéndola del mundo que la rodeaba. Sólo podía pensar en las manos del otro sujetando sus brazos, en la cercanía de sus cuerpos. En lo horriblemente familiar que había sido ése beso con los que _ellos_ la habían obligado a dar.

-¡Al fin te encuentro Toph! Llevo horas buscándote –En realidad, sólo le había tomado un par de minutos, pero Sokka amaba exagerar las cosas. Sus pasos se detuvieron de forma abrupta al verla dar un respingo, el cuerpo entero temblándole y una clara expresión de terror desfigurando su rostro -¿Toph? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sokka…

-¿Qué le hiciste a Toph? –Preguntó ésta vez, boomerang en mano, sin importarle que la menor supiera muy bien cómo defenderse. Nadie lastimaba a Toph y salía bien librado de ello. Eso era algo que ya había demostrado aquella vez en la nación del fuego, cuando le pagó a uno de los soldados del palacio de Zuko para… -¡Contesta! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-¿Yo? ¡Es ella la que va insinuándose por ahí y luego fingiendo inocencia!

-¿¡Yo!?

-¿¡Ella!? –Estiró su brazo, cogiendo de forma firme, aunque cuidadosa a la vez, la mano de su amiga, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo en una exagerada demostración de protección. Si Toph no estuviese tan perturbada, probablemente se habría reído de él. –Escucha amigo, estás caminando sobre brasas aquí. No vuelvas a acercarte ni a intentar tocar a Toph, porque juro que las rocas serán la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Estaba demasiado asustada en ése momento para decir cualquier cosa y, ante las insistentes preguntas de su amigo sobre en qué demonios pensaba al irse sola con Satoru, ella sólo pudo responder con el silencio, haciéndose a la vez la misma pregunta. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Apenas conocía al otro, y era demasiado obvio que él no buscaba sólo una buena amistad en ella. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Quizás, porque olía como Zuko, una mezcla entre azufre, agua pura, tierra húmeda y cenizas. Quizás porque le recordaba a Zuko, solitario y sólo con la protección de su tío como guía. Sólo era que, ¡Por los espíritus! En verdad quería ver al señor del fuego, y Satoru era lo más cercano que había tenido de él en años. ¡En años! Sólo debería ir hasta él y exigirle que la quisiera otra vez, que ya no era una niña, que ya no temía. O eso quería creer.

La única vez que él la había besado, Toph se había aterrado. De Zuko, asustada con sólo un beso de Zuko. Pero podría ser distinto ahora. Era distinto con Sokka y Aang, a quienes podía ya abrazar sin mayor pánico que el inicial. ¿Por qué sería distinto con Zuko? Además, a él lo quería. Quería que pudiera tocarla y abrazarla, que sus caricias cubrieran el recuerdo de las lágrimas y el dolor. Lo quería tanto que su corazón no dejaba de llorar por la necesidad y el anhelo.

-Creía que salías con Zuko –Terminó por decir Sokka, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza con frustración -¿Podrías aclararme de una buena vez? ¡Estoy muy perdido aquí señorita!

-Sokka, ¿Podrías dejar de gritar un poco y ayudarme con esto? No puedo respirar –Rodando los ojos, el guerrero se acercó a ella, desanudando con sus dedos el horrible corsé que Katara la había obligado a usar bajo el aun más horrible vestido para la fiesta de su padre. –Y, ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que Zuko y yo salíamos?

-Duh, era bastante obvio, creo –Él se apartó un poco, y el corsé cayó al piso, dejando finalmente libre a la maestra metal, quien no dudó en voltear hacia su amigo importándole poco su desnudez -¡Ey Toph! ¡No puedes ir por la vida enseñándoles tus encantos a todos los hombres!

-Sólo eres tú _cabeza de carne,_ tampoco exageres –No encontraba lo malo en eso, después de todo, no era la primera vez que el nativo de la tribu agua la ayudaba a vestirse. -¿Qué tiene de malo? Me has visto desnuda antes.

-Sí, pero _antes_ eras una niña Toph. –Aunque lo decía, no dudó ni un segundo en tomar dos de los muchos camisones que Katara había comprado para la adolescente ciega hace unos días, poniéndolos por encima de los pechos de ella, calculando cual le luciría mejor –Y definitivamente el verde es tu color, ¿Sabes? –Toph enarcó una ceja, y él le restó importancia –Aunque el rojo está también muy bonito. Siempre he pensado que lucías muy bien con ropa de la nación del fuego

-¡ _Capitán boomerang!_ ¿Pretendes tenerme desnuda toda la noche?

-Eso sonó muy mal.

La maestra tierra alzó los brazos, dejándolo ponerle el camisón que se le diera la gana –el rojo ganó, por supuesto- mientras ruidos amortiguados venían de los corredores cercanos. El equipo avatar junto a los acólitos de Aang se estaban hospedando por ahora en la casa temporal de Lao Beifong, el padre de Toph, con quien ella finalmente había solucionado sus problemas, y los sirvientes de éste tendían a pasear todas las noches, buscando suplir cualquier posible necesidad de sus invitados. Era molesto para Toph, quien sentía los pasitos disimulados como si estuvieran caminando sobre su cabeza.

Tarareando una aprobación por su aspecto, Sokka procedió a deshacer el peinado que –también Katara- había hecho, destrenzando los oscuros cabellos mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido durante el día. Aun seguía sintiendo ganas de patear a aquel idiota por haberse atrevido a tocar a Toph, y seguía molesto con ella por permitírselo. Pero aun más, estaba preocupado por lo que pasaba por la mente y el corazón de la auto proclamada mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos.

-Entonces, ¿Me lo dirás? –La vio morderse el labio, tirada en el suelo y pasando por alto la lujosa cama que su padre había comprado para ella. Tan típico de Toph. -¿Salías con Zuko?

-Nunca salimos. –Toph lo pensó un momento. El _cabeza de carne_ era su mejor amigo, y era una de las personas en las que más confiaba en el mundo. ¿Por qué no decirle la versión corta de la historia? –Me gustaba y le gustaba, pero decidió que 12 años era demasiado joven para él, y decidí que un beso era demasiada presión para mí. Fin de la historia.

-¿O sea que sí se gustaban? ¡Suki tuvo la razón todo el tiempo! Gracias al cielo que no quise apostar –Sokka no dejaba de balbucear tonterías, lanzándose sobre la cama que la otra había ignorado -¿Cuándo pasó todo eso?

-Arg, ¿Para qué hablarlo? Ya pasó, y punto. Te dije lo que querías escuchar, déjame en paz.

-Hay algo entonces que no comprendo –Prosiguió con total soltura su amigo, acostumbrado a la poca delicadeza de Toph para cualquier asunto –Dijiste que no llegó a nada por la edad y el temor.

-muy brillante deducción, genio. ¿Has pensado en ser filósofo?

-chica lista, no interrumpas. Lo que quiero decir es… ¡Que tienes ya 15 años, grandísima idiota! –La señaló con impotencia, importándole poco que ella no pudiera verlo –Eres todo lo que quieras, menos una niña. ¡No luces como una bajo ningún concepto Toph! Puedo dar fe de ello. –Claro que podía, la había visto desnuda hace menos de 10 minutos –Y no te asustas con facilidad, ¡Eres fuerte, por favor! ¿Qué necesitan ambos para darse cuenta? ¿Qué tengas unos pechos enormes y te refriegues contra cualquier hombre que se te cruce?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, _pies malolientes_? ¡Me haces sentir aun peor y tonta!

-La sinceridad es uno de mis principales rasgos.

-No mientas.

-Solo digo que, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con el _mecachís_ ese, deberías mejor ir hasta la nación del fuego, atrapar a Zuko y no soltarlo nunca.

-no lo sé. –Ella balbuceó sonrojándose – _"para siempre"_ me parece demasiado compromiso aun.

-Oww, mi maestra tierra favorita está siendo insegura. ¿No eres toda una lindura azucarada?

Katara, que ayudaba a las acólitas a preparar la habitación para dormir, parpadeó extrañada cuando la pared fue derribada de pronto, un enorme agujero anunciando algo… cualquier cosa. Un segundo después, Sokka voló hasta ellas, directamente lanzado desde la habitación contigua, donde Toph sacudía sus manos con satisfacción.

ღღღ

Los gritos de sus soldados interrumpieron rudamente su sesión de juegos con su hermana Kiyi, quien hizo un pequeño puchero, sacudiendo el polvo de sus manos a la vez que él intentaba prestar atención al informe de los ruidosos hombres. Ellos no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, al parecer, y tuvo que venir Ursa para que ambos lograsen guardar silencio. Aquello ocurría muy comúnmente con sus soldados, no estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de la esposa del ex señor del fuego Ozai, mucho menos a su exuberante belleza.

Ella hablaba de forma serena, intentando transmitir una seguridad poco creíble para Zuko, pero bastante convincente para el resto. Qué sencillo podía resultar a veces mentirle al mundo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dicen que ocurre?

-¡Están atacando el palacio, señor! -¿Qué? Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para Zuko. Si ya había sido muy difícil iniciar como el señor del fuego en tierras extranjeras, que atacasen su propio palacio era algo, bueno, era demasiado. Dispuesto a defender a toda costa su nación, se dirigió al frente, fuego expandiéndose a través de sus dedos.

Como ellos habían dicho, todo era un caos ahí. Enormes pilares de roca se alzaban frente a él, fuego rodeándolos y rocas encendidas dirigiéndose hacia los soldados que intentaban –de forma bastante nefasta- defender el palacio. Pero era extraño para Zuko, porque las rocas no lastimaban a nadie, y los pilares no hacían más que seguir aumentando su altura con cada segundo. Una caída desde ahí de seguro mataría a cualquiera.

Fue entonces cuando la distinguió, riendo en medio de las llamas, los brazos alzados y las rocas que no hacían más que levantar el polvo. Fue cuando los ojos pálidos fueron hacia él, que sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento.

-¿Toph?

-¡ _Chispita_! –Ella gritó, deteniendo las rocas voladoras. Rió y cesó cualquier movimiento de tierra control, sin dudar un segundo en brincar desde lo alto de aquel pilar gigantesco, manos en alto y la piel tiznada por las cenizas del fuego a su alrededor.

-¿¡Estás loca!? –Tuvo que correr un poco, tropezando en el intento, antes de alcanzarla en sus brazos, el delgado cuerpo cayendo sobre éstos como si aquel fuera el único lugar al que pertenecía. Tal vez así era, y ambos tenían pleno conocimiento de ello -¿Pretendes matarte o matarme a mí de un infarto?

-Un poco de ambos –Respondió Toph sin dejar de reír, moviéndose de modo que sus brazos rodearon el cuello de quien la sostenía en esos momentos –Ha pasado un tiempo, _pantalones flameantes._

Zuko no dudó en dejarla cuidadosamente de pie antes de realizar cualquier movimiento. Los pies de ella tocaron la tierra firme, y los brazos más fuertes envolvieron todo su cuerpo, presionándola contra el cálido abrazo del gobernante de la nación del fuego. Cerró los ojos por pura inercia, inhalando hondamente el aire que los rodeaba, sintiéndose como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía entre los brazos de un hombre. Segura. Con Zuko, ella siempre estaría segura.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste fuego control? –Él preguntó de pronto, sin soltarla aun, y algo hizo _clic_ en la mente de la maestra tierra

-¡Oh, cierto! –Para desagrado del mayor, Toph no dudó en romper el abrazo, volteando hacia los enormes pilares -¡Tío Iroh! ¡Ya puedes detenerte!

-¿Tío? –La vio reír, haciendo desaparecer con un simple movimiento de manos los enormes pilares, dejando ver al fin a su sonriente tío -¿Qué significa esto?

-Queríamos una entrada bastante memorable –Respondieron ambos, encogiendo los hombros y haciendo a Zuko dudar de la supuesta inteligencia de ellos

-¿Verdad que sí lo fue _chispita_? –Volvió a mirarse en los ojos ciegos de ella, la calidez que parecía haberse esfumado de su pecho envolviéndolo en cosa de segundos. Iroh hizo desaparecer las llamas, Ursa y Kiyi llegaron corriendo hacia ellos, y Toph seguía frente a él, con una sonrisa y las mejillas llenas de hollín, luciendo tan linda como siempre lo había hecho.

-Sí, fue algo memorable.


	8. Sensaciones

ღ Llegando un nuevo día de actualización, ésta vez mucho más rápida que la anterior, traigo un nuevo capítulo plagado de Toko (ni tanto, pero es para que no se me vayan :v) Y antes de comenzar, quiero agradecerles por leer y darle amor a mi historia.

ღ _**Iskandar257, Lucas1813**_ y _**Karin-chan150301**_ (te extrañaba) gracias también por darse un tiempito para dejar sus reviews. Sé que simplifiqué bastante la parte de los cómics, pero es que no quería alargarme demasiado antes de llegar a éste punto, ideas no me faltaban, de hecho, pero vi innecesario plasmarlas en realidad, dado que no aportaban mucho al avance de la historia. Aun así, espero que vaya quedando de su agrado.

® Ni avatar ni sus personajes me pertenecen, el fic lo escribo con el único propósito de entretener a quienes lo lean.

 _ღ Sensaciones ღ_

Era de conocimiento general que Toph Beifong, aquella niña que había sido la maestra de tierra control del avatar Aang y, también, heroína de guerra, era ciega de nacimiento. Aun más conocida era, para extrañeza de la mayoría, su excelente capacidad de moverse por donde se le diera la gana sin tropezar ni la más mínima vez, como si supiera exactamente dónde estaba cada cosa, como si en realidad las _viera._ Pero sólo sus más cercanos sabían de la perfecta capacidad de ella para _ver_ con el simple contacto de sus pies con la tierra, de lo bien que podía leer las vibraciones de los otros. Que era incluso capaz de descubrir a un mentiroso.

Pero, como Ursa y Kiyi no habían estado muy atentas a la historia más allá de los héroes que ayudaron al avatar Aang a acabar con la guerra de los 100 años, les era totalmente desconocido cómo hacia aquella muchacha para moverse así, con tanta libertad por el palacio. Sus miradas insistente se clavaron en la nuca de ella quien, al sentirse observada, no pudo evitar tensarse un poco, solo un poco, porque estando con Zuko, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

No le resultó difícil volver a la normalidad la entrada del palacio, mucho menos golpear con fuerza el brazo del señor del fuego como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, riendo cuando éste fue a masajear la zona lastimada ante la mirada espantada de sus soldados. Ser Toph Beifong tenía algunas ventajas, en realidad.

-Tío Iroh, _chispita,_ ¿Por qué ellas me miran con tanta insistencia? –Señaló hacia donde las dos mujeres estaban, sin voltear el rostro en ésa dirección –Y, ¿Quiénes son, por cierto?

-¡Oh! Es verdad que no las conoces –Iroh rió acariciando su barba, mirando en la dirección que la menor señalaba –Ursa, Kiyi, ¿Por qué no se acercan? –Ambas obedecieron a la petición del viejo, Kiyi evitando tomar la mano de su madre cuando ésta trató de tocarla

-Zuzu, ¿Quién es ella? –La niña se colgó del brazo de su hermano, apartándolo sólo un poco del cuerpo de la maestra tierra -¿Y por qué destruyó tu palacio Zuzu?

-Soy una bruja que hace temblar la tierra –Bromeó mordiendo descuidadamente la uña de su pulgar –Puedes llamarme _tu peor pesadilla_

-¡Zuzu!

-No hagas eso, Toph –Ella encogió ambos hombros ante el regaño de Zuko –Madre, Kiyi, quiero que conozcan a Toph. Ella fue la maestra tierra-control de Aang, y es una buena amiga nuestra –Iroh le dio una mirada de _cuida lo que dices_ a la vez que la mencionada parecía dar un par de pasos para alejarse de él, acción que evitó sujetando su muñeca de pronto. Toph se tensó, y Zuko maldijo entre dientes por su acción, liberando apenas su agarre, los dedos negándose a abandonar la tersa piel ajena. –Toph, ellas son mi madre Ursa y Kiyi, mi hermanita menor.

-E-es un placer conocerlas… sí, eso. Oye viejo –Apartó sutilmente su muñeca de los dedos del otro, volteando hacia el tío Iroh –No… ¿No tienes ganas de una taza de té?

-¡Oh! Té suena como algo bueno en éste momento. Siendo sincero, siempre es un buen momento para beber té.

-Puedo prepararles un poco si lo desean. He estado practicando

-¡Sí! ¡Mi hermanito Zuzu hará té! Venga abuelo, vamos con Zuzu. –Las manos de Toph cubrieron parcialmente su rostro en ése momento, dando un suspiro en el que liberaba todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Sintió cómo las personas se dispersaban a su alrededor, cómo Kiyi arrastraba al gobernante siendo seguidos por Iroh, sintió la mirada de Zuko clavada en ella mientras era llevado lejos, y fue más que consciente de que aun quedaba una persona ahí, con ella.

-No va a ser sencillo –Masculló entre dientes, sorprendida cuando escuchó a Ursa, la madre del chico del que estaba enamorada, reír bajito, casi como si no quisiera ser descubierta

-Que interesante…

-¿Eh?

-Llevaba tiempo deseando saber qué tipo de chica era. –La mujer murmuró, alejándose luego, como si la mueca de extrañeza en el rostro de Toph no fuera suficiente para dar una mayor explicación. ¿Es que en esa familia todos gustaban de hablar con ideas inconclusas? Y bueno, mejor iba por esa taza de té.

Zuko estaba que se daba cabezazos con las paredes, enserio, ¿Había presentado a Toph como una buena amiga? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Algo como _"es una persona a la que quiero mucho"_ habría sido mucho mejor que "buena amiga".

La vio beber de su taza de té dando grandes y rápidos sorbos, completamente desinteresada de lo que sea que Ursa y el tío Iroh estuvieran hablando, los dedos moviéndose disimuladamente al compás de alguna melodía que la muchacha tuviera en la cabeza en ese momento. Volvió a suspirar y se acercó a ella, como buscando satisfacer una necesidad vital para él. La necesidad de tenerla tan cerca que su perfume a flor de loto y tierra húmeda calara en lo más profundo de su ser.

Toph había ido hasta él pero, ¿Qué significaba eso? Con la maestra metal nunca se podía estar seguro de nada. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, es que no recordaba haber estado tan feliz de ver a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso más que cuando se reencontró con su madre –probablemente porque Azula había opacado dicha felicidad- pero no era así con Toph. ¿Cómo podía una persona meterse tan hondo en tu corazón y no haberlo notado siquiera?

-Entonces, ¿No eres como Zuzu? –Dando un notable respingo, la joven maestra tierra volteó hacia donde suponía estaba Kiyi, no muy segura de nada en esos momentos. Parpadeó, y volvió a darle un sorbo a su té

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Zuzu es el maestro fuego más poderoso del mundo! –La niña exclamó alzando ambos bracitos, sin dejar de mirar a la otra –Pero tú no eres maestra fuego

-No. Yo soy la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos, no lo olvides _piececitos cálidos_ –Los ojitos de Kiyi brillaron entusiastas ante la presentación, sin importarle mucho cómo Toph la había llamado –Y también soy la creadora del metal control

-¿Metal? ¿Eso existe?

-Existe ahora –La bandida ciega alzó una mano, retorciendo los dedos. Tras la hermana menor de Zuko, uno de los candelabros se retorció en forma graciosa, y los ojos más jóvenes brillaron aun más, como si eso fuera posible

-¡Oh! ¡Zuzu, Toph es genial! ¿Eres tan fuerte como mi hermanito y Aang?

-Por supuesto que lo soy. Fui la maestra de Aang y, hasta ahora, _pies ligeros_ aun no puede superarme. Sólo debes llamarme Toph Beifong…

-¡La mejor maestra tierra y metal de todos los tiempos! –Completó por ella, más fascinada de lo que Zuko la había visto en mucho tiempo. Sonrió, enternecido ante la conversación. A pesar del apodo, Toph estaba siendo muy amable con su hermanita, y Kiyi no había estado nunca emocionada por una mujer, lo cual era también adorable -¿Quieres casarte con mi hermanito?

Iroh rompió en carcajadas cuando tanto Zuko como Toph comenzaron a toser, el té picando en sus gargantas y los ojos lagrimosos por el esfuerzo de mantenerse con vida tras tan repentina propuesta de la menor. Ursa intentó, de forma disimulada, cubrir con su mano la sonrisa, buscando no hacer sonrojar aun más al par de adolescentes. Kiyi por su parte, los veía a ambos con ojos brillantes y ansiosos. No había nada malo en sus palabras, pensó, dos personas tan fuertes _debían_ estar juntas. Era lógico.

La noche llegó de pronto, inesperada e indeseada para el gobernante de la nación de fuego, quien aun no conseguía ni un minuto a solas con su recién llegada visita. Si en un principio había sido Kiyi quien no parecía dispuesta a apartarse de la maestra tierra, luego fue su madre quien se tomó el rol de anfitriona muy enserio, y arrastró a la más joven por el palacio buscando enseñarle la que sería su habitación. Toph discutió en éste punto, y acabó quedándose con la misma que había usado anteriormente allí. Y finalmente su tío Iroh había insistido en cumplir su sagrada hora del té al atardecer, alegando que era ya una costumbre entre él y Toph. Zuko nunca lograba ganarle en una discusión a su tío y, además, tenía asuntos de la nación que atender, por lo que no pudo ir con ellos y su madre.

¿Nadie comprendía su necesidad de un mísero minuto a solas con la mujer a la que no veía en años? En parte por culpa suya, en parte por culpa de Toph. Y mayormente por culpa del miedo.

El viento sopló fuerte, sacudiendo sus cabellos y ropaje, distorsionando el reflejo de la luna llena sobre las aguas del lago donde los patos-tortuga habían estado nadando hace unas horas. Podía sentir la presencia de Suki y Ty Lee a metros de él, aguardando como las excelentes guardaespaldas que eran. Una de ellas se movió un poco –probablemente Suki- yendo hacia él de forma resuelta, la falda de su traje de guerrera haciendo un fuerte ruido ante cada paso que daba. Y así, tan repentino como había iniciado, el movimiento se detuvo a sus espaldas.

-Debería estar durmiendo, _su fogosidad._ –Se sorprendió ante la inesperada voz, viendo por sobre su hombro como, ataviada en un excesivamente lujoso camisón para dormir, Toph tiraba de los mechones oscuros que le caían sobre el rostro, larga y abundante cabellera oscura que no lograba contener muy bien –No aquí fuera.

-Lo mismo digo. –Toph negó, dándose por vencida. Sentada de pronto a su lado, señaló hacia el cielo

-¿Cómo está la luna ésta noche? –Él la miró, riendo suavemente antes de colocarse a sus espaldas, comenzando a trenzar con sus dedos lo que la maestra tierra no había podido antes controlar. La escuchó suspirar bajito, con el rostro alzado hacia la luna

-Es luna llena –Haciendo un sonido con su garganta, Toph asintió imperceptiblemente

-Entonces, Sokka debe estar despierto aun. –Aquel comentario le cayó como un balde de agua fría al otro, quien detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos por unos segundos, tragando el nudo alojado en su garganta –Disfruta mucho la compañía de la luna. Me habría gustado conocer a la princesa que tanto le marcó.

-Hay un poco de ella en ti, ¿Sabes?

-¿Uh?

-De la luna. En las noches, su luz se refleja en tus ojos, volviéndolos muy similares a ella. Y durante la luna llena, cuando el cielo luce completamente despejado de nubes, tu piel parece brillar del mismo tono plateado. Tal vez sea por eso que Sokka siempre buscó tu compañía durante las noches en las que la luna no aparecía. Porque tus ojos lucían como su tan amado astro. –Toph guardó silencio en tanto él acababa de peinarla, silbando bajito al haber acabado su labor. Su cabello era aun más largo que antes, y lucía mucho mejor cuidado que hace años, pero no por eso perdía su encanto. Seguía desprendiendo aquel aroma a tierra húmeda que él tanto amaba. -¿Toph?

-Él me dijo que no te golpeara cada vez que dijeras algo cursi –Se encogió bajo el camisón, sin desviar su rostro ni un centímetro –Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo aquí.

-¿Lo haces?

-¡Por supuesto! Si sigo demostrando mi cariño a golpes, alguien terminará con un hueso roto.

-¿Qué tal fue la celebración de los monjes del aire?

Cerrando los ojos, Toph pensó en ello, sus labios dejando salir las palabras que iban llenando su mente a medida que recordaba.

Lo usual, en realidad. Había discutido con Aang y Katara intentó hacer de intermediaria, se burló de algunas costumbres, conoció a un chico –un idiota según Sokka- y se reencontró con su padre. Descubrieron que la refinería ocultaba una mina ilegal de hierro, discutieron, pelearon, Sokka destruyó una extraña máquina construida por el chico idiota, la mina se derrumbó y casi mueren todos. Se reconcilió con su padre, sus alumnos demostraron que eran geniales, y un espíritu gigantesco los atacó. Casi muere –otra vez- pero fue salvada por Aang. Vencieron, hicieron las paces y tuvieron una celebración moderna. Sokka, ella y Katara comieron mucha carne, y luego el de la tribu agua la regañó por andar de _ugui_ con el _mecachís_ de la refinería. Hablaron y le dijo que estaba siendo una tonta.

-Entonces decidí venir aquí con el tío Iroh –Finalizó, inhalando con fuerzas –Y fin. –Zuko parpadeó algo aturdido, viéndola con cierto recelo -¿ _Chispita?_

-¿Quién es ese tal _mecachís_?

ღღღ

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para Toph quien, aunque no se veía afectada por lo que los demás llamaban _"molestos rayos de sol matutinos"_ sí que podía escuchar todo el ajetreo de los que trabajaban en el enorme palacio del señor del fuego. Y cuando decía ajetreo, hablaba de un _gran_ ajetreo. Podía sentir las pisadas de los soldados corriendo de un lugar a otro, las risas de las mujeres en la cocina, los murmullos de aquellas que ayudaban a mantener la limpieza del lugar. Podía incluso sentir los brinquitos de Kiyi en su cama mientras su padre se daba a la tarea de vestirla.

Podía sentir a Zuko acercándose seguido de Suki y Ty Lee.

Emitiendo algo que bien podría calificarse como bostezo, o bien como gruñido, la maestra metal estiró sus brazos todo lo que pudo, masajeando su nuca y sacudiendo algo del polvo que se impregnaba en su camisón por haber dormido en el piso. No le llevó más de un par de segundos, por lo que se apresuró a subir a la cama, metiéndose entre las ropas de ésta y revolviéndolo todo un poco. Una vez satisfecha, dejó su cabeza caer sobre la mullida almohada, disfrutando el tacto suave de ésta. Sonrió, y la puerta fue golpeada tres veces antes de ser abierta.

-Buenos días bella durmiente –Ty Lee dijo de forma animada, casi dando brinquitos en torno a Zuko. Toph volvió a gruñir, metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada con disgusto -¡Anda Toph! ¡Es un lindo día!

-Si tú lo dices, tendré que creerte. Soy ciega, ¿Acaso nadie lo recuerda? –La guerrera kyoshi murmuró algo acerca de un aura matutina muy oscura, volviendo al lado de su líder -Argh _chispita,_ ¿El comité de buenos días era necesario?

-Esto…

-Sólo queríamos verte Toph. Ha pasado mucho tiempo –Incorporándose finalmente, la más joven comenzó a jugar con los cabellos que escapaban de su trenza

-¿A quién quiero engañar? No puedo enfadarme contigo _chica de los abanicos._

-Suki, Ty Lee. Ahora que ya la vieron, ¿Podrían dejarnos solos un momento?

-Uh, su aura ha cambiado por completo desde que entramos aquí –Se fue diciéndole la muchacha a su líder – ¡Por completo digo! De turquesa a rojo en un parpadeo.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¡Amor y deseo, por supuesto! –La fuerte exclamación de la ex chica circense se escuchó más allá de las puertas cerradas, dando así inicio a un notable sonrojo en ambos. A veces, Ty Lee era una molestia.

-¿Amor y deseo, eh? –Preguntó burlona, apartando las mantas que la cubrían para colocarse de pie, feliz al hacer contacto con su tan preciada tierra firme. Los latidos de Zuko aumentaron su ritmo de pronto, y no pudo hacer más que sacudir la cabeza, negando en un torpe tartamudeo –Descuida, nadie se enterará. –Señaló el montón de ropa a los pies de la cama, una sonrisa en sus labios al sentirlo moverse en dicha dirección. –Así que, ¿Por qué querías que salieran?

-Extrañaba estar a solas contigo en éste lugar. Te he… extrañado.

Las manos de la más pequeña se detuvieron a medio camino de comenzar a quitar el camisón, un tenue sonrojo volviendo a sus mejillas. Sin duda, eso era lo último que se le habría ocurrido que Zuko diría, y saber que la había extrañado resultaba… tierno. Muy tierno. Ella también lo había extrañado, y no era algo que le fuera a negar. No a él. Su corazón se aceleró, y agradeció mentalmente que el maestro fuego no tuviera la misma capacidad de ella para sentir las vibraciones. Eso sería _vergonzoso_ sin duda alguna.

-¿Vas a cambiarte frente a mí? –Él rompió el extraño silencio instaurado de pronto entre ambos, tendiéndole las ropas que había recogido con anterioridad. Eso hizo a Toph recordar las palabras de Sokka regañándola por desnudarse frente a él. Al parecer, las personas resultaban sensibles ante el hecho de ver un par de pechos desnudos. –Siempre pensé que lucías preciosa con ropa de mi nación… ¡Ey! ¿En serio vas a desnudarte sin más? –Exclamó sorprendido de verla continuar con su acción como si nada. Toph se detuvo nuevamente, el rostro fijo en el piso.

-lo haría, en realidad, pero _capitán boomerang_ dice que no debería hacerlo. Así que, ¿Podrías pedirle a Suki que me ayude?

" _Le patearé el trasero a capitán boomerang"_ pensó el señor del fuego mientras le pedía a la líder de las guerreras kyoshi que ayudase a Toph a vestirse. No es que él fuera un pervertido ni nada, pero antes de acabar con la guerra, era común que la maestra tierra se cambiase de ropa frente a cualquiera a quien ella catalogara como _confiable._ ¿Por qué Sokka tenía que ir y hacerle ver que, a los 15 años, eso ya no está bien? Sinceramente, no le habría molestado ver al menos un poco de la linda piel expuesta. _"Ahora sí estas siendo un pervertido"_ su mente le reprochó, haciendo que el calor trepase a sus mejillas.

Ty Lee dijo algo de aura roja, balanceandose sobre sus propios talones, y él la mandó a callar, intentando volver a pensar en todo lo que debía hacer durante el día. Bien, primero estaba la reunión con el consejo luego de haber desayunado. Más tarde, comer y jugar con Kiyi, pasar tiempo con Toph. Lo seguía una nueva reunión… y más tiempo con Toph. Siendo sincero, él solo quería pasar tiempo con ella, no perderlo en aburridas reuniones que podían ser reprogramadas.

-Entonces _chispita_ –La voz de Toph sonó atronadora al salir de la habitación vistiendo un lindo conjunto de la nación del fuego que Suki había elegido para ella. -¿Qué planes hay para hoy? -Al no tener una diadema con los colores de la nación, habían optado por conservar la trenza que Zuko había hecho la noche anterior, dándole así a la adolescente un aspecto demasiado… -Espero que sea algo divertido, porque no dejaré a mis alumnos abandonados por nada que…

-Por los espíritus, eres realmente _hermosa._ –Y así de fácil, la voz pareció esfumarse de la maestra tierra. Suki y Ty Lee rieron bajito, dándose miradas cómplices tras las palabras furtivas de Zuko, quien sólo atinó a balbucear luego incoherencias, sintiéndose un perfecto Sokka en esos momentos –Esto, quiero decir, tú estás… bueno, luces tan, y eres muy…

-gracias por el cumplido _pantalones flameantes_.

Noren, su madre y Kiyi estaban ya acabando de comer junto al tío Iroh, quien bebía su tercera taza de té de esa mañana. Los tres adultos les dieron una extraña mirada, como si supieran perfectamente qué se estaba gestando entre ambos, pero cautelosos de abrir la boca y arruinarlo todo con palabras vanas. Kiyi, por el contrario, no tardó ni medio segundo en brincar sobre la mesa y directo a los brazos de su hermano mayor, riendo al ser alcanzada al vuelo por él. Toda aquella acción resultó incierta para la maestra de pie junto a Zuko, para quien la niña había desaparecido y luego estaba ya en los brazos del otro. Y eso era tan exasperante.

Aun con su tierra control, siempre existirían cosas que ella no podría ver de ningún modo. Como la noche estrellada ni un atardecer. Como la belleza de un día soleado, o el rostro sonriente de un niño. Jamás sabría lo que era una _"mirada cargada de cariño"_ ni la expresión en el rostro de sus amigos al mirarla a los ojos. Y le fue imposible evitar que su ánimo decayera ligeramente, aun escuchando las risas de Zuko y su hermanita como música de fondo.

-Sabes cómo es una sonrisa, ¿No? –Zuko estaba concentrado en alimentar a los patos tortuga, lanzándoles migajas de pan mientras la maestra tierra había estado balbuceando para sí misma. Habían tenido un día bastante agitado, él con sus labores del señor del fuego, y ella siendo arrastrada por toda la ciudad por Suki y Ty Lee. Finalmente coincidieron a la hora que Iroh había impuesto para el té, y habían estado juntos desde entonces.

-Por supuesto que sé cómo es una sonrisa –Curvó sus labios, y sintió la intensa mirada del otro, cómo sus latidos no parecían alterarse en lo más mínimo -¿Lo ves?

-Eso no es una sonrisa. Es una mueca fingida. –Volviendo a su labor de alimentar a los dichosos animalitos, Zuko suspiró –No he tenido muchas sonrisas sinceras de tu parte ¿Sabes? incluso hoy, no las das en realidad. Me dan ganas de ir hasta los calabozos y torturarlos hasta el cansancio. –Lo último fue más un susurro que una frase destinada a llegar a oídos de la más joven, y aun así no tuvo problemas para escucharla.

-Tienes mi permiso para hacerlo. –Él no cesó su movimiento, viendo de reojo cómo Toph golpeaba su oído, chistando al mismo tiempo los labios. –Pero en fin, ¿Cómo se supone entonces que es una sonrisa sincera?

-Pues no lo sé. Es algo que descubres sólo con verla. –Toph rodó los ojos, y el otro no pudo más que preguntarse dónde habría aprendido a hacer eso –Viene a las personas cuando el sentimiento de felicidad es demasiado y no logras contenerlo.

-¿Qué hace que tú sonrías de ése modo?

-tenerte aquí conmigo, para empezar. –Los dedos ajenos estuvieron de pronto en su rostro, y un respingo involuntario lo hizo borrar la sonrisa, algo apenado por la repentina cercanía de la maestra tierra. Zuko podía afirmar, a juzgar por lo mucho que sus cuerpos se estaban rozando ahora, que la otra había madurado justo como se pensaría que una jovencita lo haría. Se sonrojó, y ella frunció el ceño -¿Q-Qué haces?

-Shh, vuelve a sonreír como lo hacías

-Pero no tengo nada por lo que…

-Tú hazlo _chispita_. –Gruñó Toph, y él sonrió nuevamente, porque aquel ceño fruncido lucía adorable en su rostro. Y permaneció así por lo que le parecieron eternidades completas, siendo acariciando por dedos pequeños y ligeramente ásperos. La muchacha parecía absorber hasta el más mínimo centímetro de su rostro, buscando memorizar lo que Zuko calificaba como _sonrisa sincera._ Recorrió luego las esquinas de los ojos, y a través de la cicatriz en el rostro. Y regresó nuevamente a los labios, delineándolos con especial cuidado. –Ya veo… -Fue entonces cuando sonrió, complacida y bella. Casi mágica.

-Ahí la tienes, una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

Toph hizo ademán de alejarse, más él la detuvo sujetando sus hombros. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, los labios del maestro fuego estaban ya sobre los de ella. Y ésta vez, la heredera Beifong no hizo el más mínimo intento de alejarlo.

No estaba muy segura de cómo ni en qué momento lo habían hecho, pero eran ahora resguardados de miradas indiscretas por las sólidas paredes de la habitación temporal de la maestra tierra. Las velas se encontraban ya encendidas, y un sutil aroma a humedad y cenizas les enturbiaba apenas la respiración jadeante. Zuko acarició con la yema de sus dedos los labios que llevaba besando desde hace un rato, embriagado de ella y de las sensaciones que era capaz de despertar en su interior, casi hechizado por los ciegos ojos que lo miraban.

Suspiró en la tenue oscuridad, el aire golpeando los labios entreabiertos de la más pequeña, las manos de ella aun aferradas a su ropa por la zona del pecho, como si tuvieran toda la intención de lanzarlo a algún lugar, pero también de atraerlo aun más contra su menudo cuerpo. Todo era tan contradictorio. Toph no tenía recuerdo de, alguna vez, haberse sentido de ése modo, tan aturdida y ansiosa a la vez. Quería a Zuko de un modo que le aterraba repetir.

-Toph –Llamándola entre besos, las manos de Zuko se negaban a liberar su rostro –Debemos detenernos Toph. –Pero ella lo necesitaba, y eso era horrible para Toph. Las nuevas sensaciones estaban nublando su juicio, y nunca pensó que un beso pudiera llegar a sentirse así, _tan bien_. –Ey Toph, no podemos…

-Sí podemos –Le reclamó negándose a dejar de besarlo –sí podemos…

-No Toph. Basta. –Finalmente la apartó, sólo un poco, con la voz bañada de seriedad y las manos temblándole por la necesidad de tocar más que sólo su rostro. Pero Zuko era un hombre sabio, cuerdo y, a veces, algo impulsivo, y no estaba bien para él aprovecharse de la más joven. –Nada me gustaría más que hacerlo pero, pero no está bien.

-¿Es porque sigo siendo una niña?

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! No eres una niña, ¿Quién dijo eso?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no?

-Porque me preocupo por ti, maldición. No quiero asustarte ni que huyas aterrada de mí.

-No huiré. –Los brazos de Toph rodearon el cuello del mayor, las respiraciones entrelazadas reducidas a bajos susurros de dos almas rotas –Por favor Zuko, _quiero hacerlo._ Es el único recuerdo que no logro borrar, el único que no he conseguido cubrir. Y sé que sólo puedes ser tú. No Sokka, no Aang…

-No ese tal _mecachís_ –La otra rió un poco por los repentinos celos, enternecida de su actitud

-no el tal _mecachís_ , sólo tú. _Por favor Zuko…_

Por primera vez en más de dos años, ella volvía a suplicar. Ésta vez, no para alejarlo, sino que llena por la necesidad de mantenerlo lo más cerca posible.

.

.

ღ ¡Ah pequeñas perversas! Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, no anden de pervertidas. ¡Hasta la próxima actu! ღ


	9. Polvo y cenizas

ღ ¡Hola! Nuevamente intenté traer actualización lo más pronto posible. Quiero decir, que el próximo será el último capítulo. Sí, leyeron bien, se acaba en el próximo capítulo. También necesito mencionar lo siguiente; para quienes leen los cómics, algunas cosas aquí no calzaran en lo más mínimo, como que entre "humo y sombras" y "Norte y Sur" sólo pasa como un par de días, quizás un poco más, pero aquí supuestamente ha pasado ya más de un mes. ¡No pierdan la cabeza! Tampoco es tan malo :v

ღ **VYTA2000.-** ¡Hola! Perdón nuevamente por las faltas

 **ღ Karin-chan150301**.- Jajaja. Kya es la mejor forma de resumirlo. Quise incluir a Kiyi, porque amo a Kiyi (xD) No puedo responderte sin generar spoilers, pero espero que disfrutes el capítulo. En otras palabras, estaré de leer lo que escribas.

ღ **Erazoanette.-** la verdad, no sé si sea capaz de leer tu mente, pero sentí que era lo que más correspondía. Gracias por leer, ya te extrañaba. ¡Saludos!

ღ Pido disculpas anticipadas por cualquier error o frase sin sentido, ya que mi beta debía viajar, así que sólo le hizo una corrección muy general. Sin más, nos leemos.

 _ღ POLVO Y CENIZAS ღ_

Yu Dao parecía estar llena de vida en ésos momentos, el pueblo expectante de realizar el primer festival de celebración por la oficial unión de los maestros que, allí, vivían en armonía. Era una molestia en realidad, si le preguntaban a Toph, pero no podía negarle a sus alumnos el derecho de tomarse el día y asistir a la estúpida celebración ésa. Era su pueblo natal después de todo y, por alguna razón, las personas solían sentir cariño hacia el lugar donde habían nacido.

Puras patrañas. Ella lo que más extrañaba de Gaoling era el cuadrilátero del "Estruendo tierra", y a los muchos traseros que ahí había pateado. Pero no le tenía un especial cariño a la ciudad ni nada, no es como si alguna vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, sus padres nunca le habían permitido salir de casa. _"No es momento de sentir rencor hacia tus padres tonta"_ se recriminó al notar el sentido que sus pensamientos estaban tomando, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejarlos lo antes posible. Ahora, estaba bien con ellos, y era eso lo único que debía importarle.

Sintió a los _cobardes_ detenerse junto a la puerta, como ansiosos y esperando por algo, todos cargando pequeñas valijas para aquellas breves _"vacaciones"_ que se les había otorgado. Esos tres eran los últimos de sus muchos alumnos en irse y, para Toph, eran también los más importantes, aunque nunca iban a escucharla decirlo en voz alta. Ho Tun, Penga y El Oscuro eran, además de unas gallinas cobardes, los tres mejores maestros metal después de ella, y eso no era poca cosa.

-¿Qué esperan cobardes? ¿Una fiesta de despedida? –Se apartó de la ventana desde la que escuchaba el bullicio de la ciudad, rodeando a sus alumnos

-Sifu Toph, ¿Realmente no vendrá al festival? –Ho Tun, como siempre, sacó la voz por los tres, sujetando con firmeza su otra mano –Quiero decir, será divertido.

-¡Nunca hemos ido a un festival con sifu Toph! –Exclamó ésta vez Penga, tan alegre como la niña que era –Y seguro habrá muchos zapatos bonitos

-No uso zapatos –La cortó su maestra, cruzada de brazos y con expresión hastiada –Y tampoco iría a un festival con ustedes, suficiente tengo ya con la academia. –Haciendo un exagerado gesto de cansancio, se sentó en el piso, mano en alto –Ahora lárguense de aquí, antes de que me arrepienta y me pase los próximos tres días entrenando con ustedes.

-¡Nos vamos ya, sifu Toph! –No tardaron en decir los tres, y Toph los escuchó alejarse entre pisadas polvorosas y cansinas poesías acerca de la oscuridad del alma.

Sonrió ante tal reacción, preguntándose a la vez cuánto tiempo más le temerían esos idiotas. Debía ya ser obvio para ellos que no iba a matarlos –al menos no intencionalmente- por lo que temblar ante su presencia era algo completamente innecesario. La hacía sentir bien, sí, pero seguía siendo algo innecesario. Aunque si buscaban hacerla sentir halagada, entonces bueno, eso sí lo estaban logrando. Toph Beifong, la única maestra tierra capaz de sembrar terror en el corazón de los humanos. ¡Qué buen título!

Rió, pero de inmediato se hartó, volviendo a su lugar junto a la ventana. No era divertido bromear cuando nadie más que ella misma podía escucharse. Era como hablarle a un espejo, aunque claro, ella no los usaba de todos modos. ¡Vaya! Las bromas no se detenían, y nuevamente nadie la había escuchado. ¿Quizás debería ir al estúpido festival?

Las voces del pueblo se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte, antesala de lo que sería una gran celebración. El sol debía estar próximo a ocultarse, si el descenso de la temperatura le decía algo, lo que significaba que el festival entraría pronto en su máximo apogeo aquel día. Por ser una ocasión especial, la fiesta duraría hasta el día siguiente, lo que se traducía en más molestia para Toph. Prefería el Yu Dao tranquilo de siempre.

Al menos Aang y los otros debieron haber asistido, ¿No? Ellos habían participado en la tonta disputa por esa ciudad entre el reino tierra y la nación del fuego, por lo que los habrían invitado, igual como lo hicieron con ella. Quizás juzgaron algo innecesario su asistencia, pasando por alto la celebración. Eso estaba bien de cierto modo pero, ¿Realmente no pensaban en ella también? Habían sido ya meses desde que no se veían. ¿La extrañarían tanto como ella lo hacía?

O tal vez decidieron que volver a ser solo ellos tres era más que suficiente. Lo había sido por todo un año antes de que se les uniera en Gaoling. Suspiró al rememorar aquel tiempo ocurrido hace ya más de cuatro años. Ser la bandida ciega había sido genial, sí, pero ser maestra del avatar lo había sido aun más. Ese viaje había cambiado su vida por completo pero, ahora, otra vez estaba sola.

-¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? –Los pasos que llevaba sintiendo desde hace un rato se detuvieron finalmente en la entrada de la academia, y estuvo obligada a sonreír, volteando hacia el recién llegado, sin importar que sus ojos no pudieran verlo en realidad

-Vaya, apenas llegas y ya haces bromas. Te superas a ti mismo _chispita_.

-Muy graciosa. –Moviendo sus manos, Zuko encendió todas las velas, pudiendo al fin ver el rostro sonriente de la maestra tierra -¿Me esperabas?

-No en realidad. –Mintió ella descaradamente, dado que llevaba junto a esa tonta ventana desde que sintió llegar a los dirigibles de la nación del fuego –Y estoy algo decepcionada de que no trajeras a Kiyi contigo

-Se quedó con sus padres en Yu Dao, ¿Quieres ir a verla? –Toph enarcó una ceja, y él se regañó a sí mismo por la mala elección de palabras –Quiero decir, si quieres visitarla.

-No, no es necesario. –Decidida al fin a moverse, la más joven se colocó de pie, yendo hasta el señor del fuego –Así que, ¿En plan de qué estás aquí? ¿Amigo, señor del fuego o…?

Un beso fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Había cosas que no necesitaban ser nombradas entre ella y Zuko. La relación que mantenían era una de ellas.

"" _¿Puedo verte?" Zuko murmuró una suave afirmación, recostándose de espaldas en la fría tierra que ella siempre había adorado. Los dedos ajenos comenzaron entonces a recorrer su rostro, descendiendo luego hasta el cuello, donde comenzaba el traje que llevaba en ése momento "¿Zuko?"_

" _Puedes quitarlo, si es lo que quieres. Esto funciona mucho mejor si estamos desnudos." La menor se sonrojó entonces, resultando nuevamente adorable a los ojos del maestro fuego. Sin embargo, se dio al trabajo de desvestirlo con lentitud, familiarizándose y acariciando con la yema de sus dedos cada parte que iba quedando al descubierto. Que ella lo viera resultó una lenta tortura para el joven gobernante de la nación del fuego."_

Las incesantes vibraciones provenientes de la ciudad le avisaron a Toph que un nuevo día de celebraciones comenzaba en Yu Dao. Gruñó, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo en un movimiento casi mecánico, dado que a ella el sol matutino no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Su piel estaba húmeda por el calor de la mañana, y podía sentir el cabello anudándose producto de la tierra acumulada en él.

-¿Zuko? –Lo llamó aun somnolienta, sintiendo sus vibraciones aun en la academia. Gimiendo, buscó a tientas su ropa -¿Dónde te metiste?

-Estoy justo aquí. –Él llegó cargando un montón de cosas, a lo cual Toph no pudo más que fruncir el ceño, ligeramente embriagada por la fuerte esencia a flores que se había adueñado del pequeño sótano –Y ahora, pequeña y gruñona sifu Toph, vamos a tomar un baño juntos.

-Eres una maldita molestia. –Sólo escuchó su risa luego de eso.

Toph no dejó de gruñir incluso cuando el baño había acabado, intentando inútilmente darle al mayor un golpe por el excesivo uso de esencias florales en ella. Zuko alegaba que eso estaba bien, que era la única forma que conocía de igualar el aroma a flor de loto, pero Toph no tenía ni idea de cómo olía la dichosa flor, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue quejarse.

Él apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros desnudos, sin dejar de reír como si nada en el mundo le preocupara, algo que la maestra tierra envidiaba bastante. ¿Por qué Zuko parecía tan feliz, cuando ella no dejaba de preocuparse acerca de si sus amigos la habrían olvidado o no? Cuando fue a preguntárselo, el mayor sólo hizo un extraño sonido con su garganta, alborotándole luego el cabello húmedo y murmurando un risueño _"Porque estoy contigo, por supuesto."_ Y eso había sido en realidad suficiente en ése momento.

" _Apenas sintió su respiración contra su obligo, la tensión se adueñó por completo de sus músculos. Quizás en serio era demasiado pronto. Quizás nunca podría hacerlo. Estaba intentando tomar más de lo que podía, y eso le aterraba._

 _Por supuesto, en ésta ocasión eran las manos y el aliento de Zuko los que se paseaban por su piel, y a la calidez de éstos no le tomó más de un par de minutos en volver a tranquilizarla, bajos susurros casi besando su piel desnuda. Él suspiró, apartando un mechón de cabello que caía sobre el rostro de la maestra más joven "Soy yo Toph. No lo olvides. Soy Zuko" le había susurrado entonces contra los labios, besándola luego. Tal vez porque era él, a Toph no le costó mucho volver a encontrar la calidez en sus caricias."_

-Ponte algo más bonito, vamos a ir al festival –Casi brincó al escucharlo de pronto, regañándose por haberse concentrado tanto en sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿Tal vez sea porque soy el invitado de honor? –Intentó rodar los ojos hacia él, riendo al escucharlo maldecir entre dientes a Sokka. Aun no comprendía que al guerrero de la tribu agua le molestaba tanto o más que a él aquella nueva costumbre de ella. –Como sea, te traje un vestido lindo.

-Que tierno eres, le compraste un vestido a la chica ciega.

-Katara lo escogió y Aang pagó por él, así que agradéceles a ellos. Yo sólo lo traje.

-¿Katara y Aang?

-Sí. Ellos lo enviaron al palacio junto a una carta en la que decían que se retrasarían un poco en llegar, pero que me asegurara de que fueras vestida de forma decente.

-Ellos no saben que me preferirías desnuda, ¿Verdad? –Las vibraciones de Zuko cambiaron al instante, contrario a lo que Toph había pensado, no era nada relacionado a deseo lo que el otro estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Nadie lo sabe. Cámbiate.

" _La besó con una ternura infinita en el momento en que estuvieron unidos, borrando con sus labios las lágrimas saladas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Y permanecieron así por lo que ambos sintieron como una eternidad, sumergidos en su unión y el llanto cargado de lamentos por parte de ella. Porque recuerdos horribles siempre tenían que aparecer en los momentos más atesorados de su corazón. Toph lloró con el alma fracturada y el corazón deshecho, y Zuko la sostuvo con los sentimientos bailando en torno a ellos."_

Había gente por donde diera la vuelta, y el constante sonido de los instrumentos musicales estaban llevando sus nervios a niveles insospechados de alteración. Estaba a poco de sepultar la ciudad entera bajo una lluvia de rocas, y eso no sería algo lindo de ver. Por ella estaba bien, no podía ver de ningún modo. Trastrabilló antes de aferrarse a la ropa de Zuko para evitar caer cuando algo, probablemente un niño demasiado valiente, chocó contra su espalda, y decidió que era suficiente. No tenía porqué perder el tiempo en esas cosas, y ni el mismo señor del fuego iba a poder obligarla a permanecer allí.

-¡Toph! –El grito de los hermanos la hizo fruncir el ceño, gruñendo al darse cuenta de que no los había reconocido por todas las vibraciones y el ruido a su alrededor. Zuko volteó, y se vio obligada a liberar su ropa con el fin de mantener un poco de dignidad intacta. No le gustaba que la vieran aferrándose a algo que no fuera el brazo de Sokka, eso era ya normal para todos -¡Te hemos extrañado mucho!

-¡Chicos! –Se vio de pronto atrapada entre los brazos de Sokka, Aang y Katara, quienes no dejaban de reír y repetir lo mucho que la habían echado de menos en esos meses. Ella solo quería que se alejaran de una buena vez, porque se sentía sofocada y un poco, sólo un poquito, asustada ahora.

-que gusto verlo nuevamente _su fogosidad._ –Aang fue el primero en apartarse, inclinándose ahora frente a Zuko

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirles que no me llamen así? –Pero a sus amigos una cosa les entraba por un oído y les salía por el otro, y esas eran sólo palabras vacías. Probablemente, Zuko sería llamado así hasta que ya no quedara ninguno de ellos

-Aang, apenas llegamos y ya estás haciendo enfadar a _chispita_ –Dijo ésta vez Sokka, codeando el brazo de Toph, quien rió abiertamente por su broma

-Ambos, dejen en paz a Zuko, ¿No ven que está molesto?

-No estoy molesto –Contradijo a Katara con un tic en su ceja, y tanto Toph como Sokka rompieron en carcajadas, uno recargado contra el otro, felices de poder reír juntos luego de tanto tiempo –Estamos dándole todo un espectáculo a la gente de Yu Dao.

-Por cierto Toph –Escuchó decir al nativo de la tribu agua apenas se hubo dado la vuelta –Estás muy linda hoy. ¿Cuánto más piensan crecer tus pe…? –Y, por supuesto, no era una real reunión entre ellos si Sokka no resultaba lastimado por un repentino ataque de la maestra tierra.

El día continuó en incomodidad para el gobernante de la nación del fuego quien, como invitado de honor que era, además de la imagen que debía mantener, no pudo hacer más que permanecer en su lugar asignado rodeado por sus soldados, viendo como sus amigos se divertían haciendo sus típicas estupideces. Aang presumía de su aire control a sus admiradores, y Katara sonreía cercana a él, sólo viéndolo como si del ser más maravilloso se tratara. Mientras que Sokka y Toph iban de un lado a otro juntos, la maestra ciega cogida de su brazo, riendo como dos amantes que acaban de reencontrarse luego de mucho tiempo.

Eso era horriblemente molesto, porque sabía que Sokka y Toph eran incluso más hermanos que amigos, y una relación romántica estaba absolutamente descartada entre ambos. Pero los celos eran imposibles de controlar, sumado al hecho de que la maestra tierra, en realidad, no era absolutamente nada suyo en público. Apenas y la gente podría decir que eran amigos. Suspiró, deseando ser Sokka en esos momentos. Al menos podría estar riendo y haciendo tonterías, y nadie a su alrededor lo juzgaría.

-Ellos hacen una pareja muy linda, ¿No es así? –Escuchó a su madre preguntar a su lado, exhausta de haber recorrido el lugar junto a Noren y Kiyi, quienes habían seguido su paseo junto a los soldados que Zuko les había asignado para su cuidado

-Sí, sin duda Aang y Katara…

-Oh no cariño, me refería a tus otros amigos –Señalando hacia la maestra tierra, Ursa observó de reojo como cada musculo de su hijo se tensaba –Toph y Sokka lucen muy lindos juntos.

-No lo hacen tanto.

-¿Eso crees hijo? ¿Quién podría entonces hacer una linda pareja con Toph? –Zuko se lo pensó un poco, dando un suspiro al momento de voltear a ver a su madre con una triste mueca de resignación

-De hecho, creo que Sokka está bien. Al menos él puede querer a alguien sin que la vida de esa persona sea amenazada. –Ella enarcó una ceja, como si lo que decía fuese lo más absurdo del mundo. –Madre, por favor, no…

-¿Es por eso que no aceptas públicamente tus sentimientos por ella?

-Mi nación me rechaza incluso siendo el legítimo heredero al trono. ¿Qué crees que harían si mi pareja fuera del reino tierra? Sin duda los intentos de asesinato aumentarían, ¡Y sería peligroso para ambos!

-Pero… tus sentimientos son algo valioso Zuko, igual que los de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir obligándola a ocultarlos?

El que fuera necesario hasta que todos en la nación del fuego lo aceptaran como su legítimo gobernante. Hasta que los atentados en su contra disminuyeran, hasta que sintiera que era absurdo tener miedo de amar públicamente a una maestra tierra. Si en un principio había sido la joven edad y el trauma de Toph los que lo habían detenido de quererla, cuando finalmente lo aceptó, su propia gente comenzó a oponerse. No podía declararla públicamente su pareja sin comprometer la vida de la maestra tierra, y para él la seguridad de Toph era más importante que cualquier cosa. Nadie volvería a lastimarla como ya lo habían hecho antes.

"" _¿Toph?" La más joven sorbió su nariz, limpiando con torpeza las lágrimas que no cesaban "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te lastimé?" A pesar de la situación, no podía negar que ella lucía más hermosa que nunca aquella mañana, con los restos de una ferviente noche haciendo estragos en su cabello y su piel sonrojada y desnuda "Por favor Toph, debes decirme qué está mal"_

" _¿Por qué no pudiste ser tú el primero? ¿Por qué ellos tenían que robarme algo tan hermoso como lo que hicimos?" Preguntó entre sollozos, pero Zuko fue incapaz de responder, y la más joven no quiso seguir intentándolo. En lugar de eso, volvió a besarlo."_

-Entonces, al final, ¿De todas formas no son novios? –Sokka parecía decepcionado al momento de sentarse junto a él para el banquete, ambos viendo cómo Toph discutía con Katara por quien sabe qué cosa. Zuko negó, y el moreno sólo volvió a hacer una extraña mueca de pena –Pero, ¿Por qué no? Toph es un partido genial amigo. Es guapa, fuerte, valiente, y sus padres tienen mucho dinero.

-¿Crees que el dinero me importaría?

-El dinero mueve al mundo –Afirmó alzando repetidas veces las cejas –Pero, ¡Sólo mírala Zuko! En serio, en serio que es guapa. Mucho más que _chica navaja_. Y su tierra control es… ¡Es fascinante! Como un baile de sincronización perfecta. ¿Por qué no te gusta?

-Por lo que dices, podría creer que te gusta a ti –Los celos luchaban intentando apoderarse de él, más Sokka sólo rió, dándole una mordida a su carne

-Me gusta como mi otra hermanita menor, si a eso te refieres. Yo tengo a Suki, y la amo de un modo distinto del que amo a Katara y a Toph. –Sus cejas se fruncieron de pronto, y se acercó a él de modo conspiratorio –No vayas a decir que dije eso, por los espíritus, ni se te ocurra repetirlo frente a ellas. –Parecía desesperado, y Zuko sintió algo de pena por él, porque realmente estaría condenado si Toph lo escuchaba decir eso –Entonces, ¿Mi campeona favorita no tiene ninguna posibilidad contigo?

-¿Por qué insistes en eso?

-Porque quiero que ambos sean felices, por supuesto. –Y entonces el otro se le quedó viendo como si fuera el ser más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra.

Toph pareció buscarlo con la mirada –aunque eso fuera imposible para ella- sonriendo luego en dirección a ellos. Recuperó su plato con abundante carne de las manos de Katara, quien seguía diciendo _esto y aquello_ de controlar su dieta, y fue hasta donde ellos estaban, golpeando de paso el brazo de cada uno antes de sentarse justo en medio. Y Zuko no pudo evitar sentirse como el ser más estúpido de la tierra.

Estaba desperdiciando los sentimientos de una mujer fantástica sólo por el miedo de que resultara lastimada. Otra vez, como muchas veces había pasado en su vida, caía preso del miedo a su propia nación. Toph podía ser fuerte, pero el fuego siempre lastimaba a quien no sabía controlarlo, y ella había sido su víctima en más de una ocasión.

Por supuesto, Zuko no recordaba entonces que él mismo era un maestro fuego. Y que ya la había lastimado, desde sus pies hasta el corazón.

ღღღ

-Sobrino, tengo algo que darte –Agitó una mano ante su tío, sin dejar de ir de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación –Es de vital importancia Zuko.

-¿Qué es?

-Una carta de Toph –Frunciendo apenas el ceño, el joven recordó que la maestra tierra había prometido viajar a verlo lo antes posible, pero el exceso de nuevos alumnos de su academia y los continuos ataques en su contra les hacían imposible el poder reunirse. Y habían pasado ya meses desde que se vieron, para la celebración del cumpleaños número 17 de ella

-¿Qué es ahora? ¿Uno de sus alumnos no dobla bien los candelabros?

Su familia había sido atacada ése día en su regreso luego de unas breves vacaciones, y su humor no era el de los mejores ahora. Suki y él habían fallado en protegerlos, incluso necesitaron de la ayuda de Mai y su nuevo novio. Obviamente, al final había vencido, pero esos continuos ataques comenzaban a tornarse molestos y siempre terminaba más tenso de lo usual por ellos. Así que, otra carta con otra excusa de Toph para no verse no era su mayor prioridad ahora.

Tomó el pergamino que su tío le tendía, viéndolo con recelo antes de largar un suspiro cansino. A pesar de todo, extrañaba y quería ver a Toph. La amaba, ¡Vaya que la amaba! Pero ahora más que nunca, que la relación de ellos quedara expuesta significaría solo riesgos y aun más ataques. Y viviendo la maestra tierra en Yu Dao, poco podría hacer para protegerla de ellos. En su opinión, Toph necesitaría siempre de su protección, aun si ella se empeñaba en demostrar lo contrario.

" _Se despertó por el movimiento constante de la muchacha a su lado, pasando una mano por su rostro con pereza. Todo continuaba oscuro y silencioso en el palacio, lo que le indicaba que era una buena oportunidad para salir en puntillas de ahí para que nadie supiera de sus encuentros nocturnos, pero el bajo sollozo lo hizo frenarse cuando se disponía a salir de la cama. Volteó, y la vio encogerse entre las sabanas "¿Toph? ¿Estás bien?"_

 _Pero ella no parecía escucharlo, y sólo seguía sollozando bajito "Deténganse, por favor, basta" suplicaba entre sollozos, y Zuko apenas cayó en cuenta de que continuaba dormida. "No, por favor" Volvió a recostarse a su lado, tomando entre sus manos las más pequeñas y frías "Deténganse"_

" _Así que ya no piensas en eso, ¿No es así?" Le preguntó en un susurro una vez que la maestra tierra se hubo calmado, totalmente protegida ahora por sus brazos, la respiración chocando contra el pecho desnudo de Zuko."_

Las pesadillas eran algo constante en las noches de Toph. Eso era algo que Zuko no tardó en descubrir a lo largo de esos casi dos años que llevaban ya de secreta relación. Ella lloraba en las noches, cuando más indefensa estaba y sus memorias la traicionaban, repitiéndole una y otra vez lo que se empeñaba en olvidar durante el día. Que había estado indefensa una vez, y que no borraría eso sólo con nuevos recuerdos.

Dejó el pergamino junto a tantos otros pendientes por leer y despidió a su tío Iroh con una sonrisa, prometiendo que le respondería a la maestra tierra apenas tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

Pero los días pasaron, y el papel siguió donde mismo, llenándose de polvo y cenizas junto a otras tres cartas que la bandida ciega le había enviado antes de ésa. Porque un nuevo atentado contra su familia había ocurrido por parte de la _sociedad nueva Ozai_ , y Zuko tenía prioridades en las que enfocarse si quería una nación lo suficientemente segura para poder amar libremente a Toph Beifong.

-¿Dónde estás Zuko? –Estaba ya cansada de seguir el camino que el viejo le había indicado en el _templo fuego de los sabios de la capital,_ sintiendo las vibraciones lejanas de los pasos de sus amigos y los pasadizos secretos que se entremezclaban en la estructura. Maldijo entre dientes al ti Iroh por insistir en que fuera ella misma en busca de Zuko, y maldijo aun más su suerte. Justo en ese momento el otro se había ido con Aang, otro sujeto y… y Mai. Y todo estaba mal, pero ella necesitaba hallarlo pronto, porque debía regresar ésa misma noche al reino tierra –Argh, esto comienza a ser molesto. –Logró finalmente escuchar el susurro de una conversación, sonriendo al reconocer la voz de Aang. –Los encontré _pies ligeros_.

-pero debo serte sincero… te extraño Mai. –Aquello la paralizó en su lugar, incapaz de dar otro paso siquiera

-¡Agh! ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?

-Sí Zuko, ¿Por qué tenías que decirlo? –Se preguntó ella en un susurro, apoyando una mano en la pared. Sentía como si se fuera a desplomar en cualquier momento.

-¡Mira Zuko! ¡Tú y yo ya tuvimos nuestra oportunidad! ¡Es hora de que ambos pasemos la página!

-¡No estoy discutiendo eso! Lo que digo es… no sé lo que estoy diciendo. –Debía salir de ahí. Debía salir pronto. Era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, y ésa en especial la estaba destruyendo –Dime, ¿Sientes por él lo mismo que sentías por mí?

-Basta. – _"Sí, basta de esto."_ Decidió dando media vuelta al tiempo que limpiaba la única lágrima que había escapado de su control. Salió de ahí, y no le pidió al viejo que custodiaba que guardara silencio de su presencia. Le daba igual si Zuko se enteraba de que lo había escuchado.

Por supuesto que el señor del fuego estaría muy ocupado en esos momentos, pero no solucionando el asunto de la desaparición de los niños, sino que intentando reconquistar a su ex novia. Y ella de tonta viajando sólo para poder estar con él por al menos media hora. Porque todos esos meses lo había necesitado, pero era bastante obvio que él no pensaba igual. Al parecer, los hombres de la nación del fuego sólo sabían lastimar a una mujer.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde fue Toph? –Aang preguntó al momento de volver a reunirse con ellos

-¿Toph?

-Sentí sus vibraciones, ella estaba aquí, con ustedes. –Insistía el avatar, viendo de un lado a otro, sin notar el repentino sudor frío que apareció en el rostro de su amigo -¿Toph? ¿Estás aquí?

-¿Qué estaría haciendo ella aquí?

-No lo sé, pero sí puedo asegurarte que la sentí. Y las vibraciones de todas las personas son únicas. Era Toph.

-Maldita sea. –Fue lo único que el señor del fuego atinó a decir.

ღღღ

Los gritos de alguien la hicieron chasquear los labios, otra vez maldiciendo los estúpidos zapatos que debía, obligatoriamente, utilizar durante su estancia en la tribu agua del sur. De no ser porque su padre le había pedido expresamente a ella su ayuda, ahora estaría cálidamente refugiada en su academia de metal control, sudando como un cerdo, sí, pero no tendría que usar los malditos zapatos. Era una verdadera molestia no poder ver bien con esas cosas.

-¡Máquina elevadora! ¡Woohoo! –Escuchó a Malina, una de las nuevas socias de la refinería de su padre, decir algo, pero sólo captó la palabra _representante_

-¿Repre-sentante? Soy socia ejecutiva ahora.

-¡Toph!

-¿Katara? ¿Sokka? –Preguntó emocionada al captar sus familiares aromas al momento en que ellos la abrazaron. Sonrió feliz, luego de burlarse de Sokka, por supuesto.

El festival estaba siendo divertido. No se había apartado de Sokka desde el inicio –dado que todo a su alrededor era hielo y nieve, y ella traía los estúpidos zapatos puestos- y fueron de juego en juego, comenzando, obviamente, por el poundy-poundy. Parecía que habían pasado años desde que no se divertía tanto. Y cuando Katara y Aang, que apenas había llegado, se les unieron, casi podía olvidar que tenía el corazón roto. Siempre era así cuando estaba con la _princesita, pies ligeros y capitán boomerang,_ que al fin había aceptado que amaba ser llamado así.

Pero, como siempre le ocurría al equipo avatar, un taladro apareció, llevándose la diversión del festival con él. Se descubrieron sucios secretos, se arrepintió que la refinería de su padre se asociara con la de Malina, y pateó algunos traseros. Lo normal en su vida. Entonces el padre de Katara resultó herido.

-¡Vamos! ¿Ustedes son maestros metal o gallinas?

-Bueno…

-Ho Tun…

-Maestros metal, supongo. –Respondió la gallina. Y siguieron enfrascados en sus obligaciones, y todo seguía relativamente soportable para Toph. Hasta que le informaron de la estúpida reunión que habría esa noche.

Reunión en la que estaría Zuko, el estúpido señor del fuego que le había roto el corazón.

El estúpido señor del fuego del que llevaba ocultándose más de un mes.


	10. Frío y cálido

ღ ¡Hola a todas! Tenía planes de subir este capítulo hace unos días, pero mi notebook estuvo fallando y me tomó algo de tiempo que su pantalla reviviera. Hay mucho que quiero decirles en este momento, pero probablemente se consideraría spoiler, así que lo dejaré para el final.

ღ Iskandar257.- Sé que la historia de los cómics es abarcada de un modo muy rápido, pero es que no quería incluir momentos innecesarios y volver la trama latosa de leer. Lo siento por seguir haciéndolo. Pero sí, Zuko volvió a lastimar a Toph. Si lo piensas bien, creo que nuestro querido maestro no sabe hacer otra cosa XD.

ღ Karin-chan150301.- Oh tenemos una mente perversa y pervertida por aquí -ignórame- lo siento chica, pero no creí que el lemon fuera a caer bien en esta historia, como que la descuadraría un poco, por eso no lo incluí. No creas que lo decidí de buenas a primeras, pero junto a mi beta estuvimos de acuerdo en que simplemente no calzaba. La verdad, yo creo que no vas a quedar muy satisfecha con el final, pero ahí veremos. Muchas gracias por haber apoyado desde el inicio esta historia, y te dejo muchos cariños.

ღ Zanzamaru. - ¡Hola! Yo hago lo mismo con las historias que hay de mis personajes y parejas favoritas, porque el inglés no es uno de mis fuertes la verdad XD pero qué honor que me leas. ¡Muchas gracias!

® Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen, pero la trama de la historia sí. La escribo únicamente con fines de entretención.

ღ ¡Vamos entonces con el último capítulo!

ღღღ

ღღღ

 _ღ Frío y cálido ღ_

ღ

¿Podía eso ser más incómodo ahora? Hakoda seguía exponiendo sus planes para la reconstrucción de la tribu agua del sur, a la vez que Sokka aplaudía cada una de sus ideas y Katara discutía con su hermano qué había de bueno en cambiar su amado hogar. Pero eso a Toph no le importaba, no mucho, dado que la presencia junto al avatar estaba poniéndole los nervios de punta. Zuko estaba ahí, a sólo una persona de ella, y sentía como si su fuego fuera a atraparla en cualquier momento.

¡Por suerte! Como parecía que, contrario a Sokka, a ella la naturaleza la amaba, Gilak y sus rebeldes escogieron ese momento para interrumpir la reunión, y una buena batalla siempre era bienvenida. Si algo amaba Toph Beifong era patear traseros. Todo se volvió un caos y, por ese breve momento, olvidó que el causante de su actual corazón roto estaba a solo pasos de ella, luchando con su fuego control como el perfecto maestro que era.

Y todo se fue nuevamente a la basura cuando los rebeldes secuestraron al rey del reino tierra. Enserio, ¿Es que al equipo avatar nada podía salirle bien? Los siguieron hasta las millas y millas de túneles, y todos estaban tan preocupados por esto, que nadie tenía tiempo para recordar disputas sentimentales ni corazones rotos.

\- ¿Estás preocupada? –Exhaló lentamente, manteniendo los brazos cruzados. Las manos de Zuko se apoyaron sobre sus hombros, masajeando con suavidad los tensos músculos

-No por el plan. Sé que saldrá bien –O tenía fe de ello. No, era otra cosa la que ocupaba sus pensamientos ahora - ¿Cómo has estado _chispita_?

-Asustado, solo. Extrañándote. Estuviste ahí esa noche, ¿Verdad? –No quería hablar de eso. No quería recordar porqué se había alejado del único hombre al que había amado. Sólo quería concentrarse en el momento. –Toph, cuando le dije a Mai que… le dije que…

-Dijiste que la extrañabas. Está bien, era obvio supongo. La quisiste desde que eran niños, así que no esperaba que el cariño que me tenías a mí fuera mayor del que le tenías a ella. Vamos a olvidar todo lo que pasó y seamos amigos, ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Estás bromeando conmigo? ¿Podrías dejar que me explique antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas?

-Zuko…

-Entonces, ¿Todo marcha bien? –Hakoda llegó hasta ellos, interrumpiendo y enfocándose directamente en lo que harían en unos momentos. Fue suficiente para la maestra tierra, quien se cobijó aún más dentro de su abrigo, siguiendo el ritmo a la conversación del padre de sus amigos.

Al final, y como era de esperar –no, en realidad a Toph le sorprendió un poco- el plan de Sokka resultó todo un éxito –alguien estuvo a punto de morir, por supuesto- con algunos pequeños imprevistos, pero nada de lo que preocuparse. Recuperaron al rey tierra, el líder de los rebeldes cayó –literalmente hablando- y sus alumnos se lucieron de un modo que haría a cualquier maestro enorgullecerse. Hubo mucha _uguisidad_ por parte de Katara y Aang, así como de Hakoda y Malina, y ella se negó a apartarse del lado de su mejor amigo, porque era imposible estar triste por cuestiones del corazón estando junto a Sokka.

\- ¡Sifu Toph! ¡No puede dejarnos solos! –Ho Tun la seguía por todas partes, sin dejar de suplicarle clemencia por tan poca cosa

-Mi alma se llena de temor por el oscuro futuro que se nos avecina…

\- ¡Somos demasiado inexpertos! –Alegaba esta vez Penga, ambas ignorando por completo a El Oscuro y su poesía - ¿Qué haremos solos?

-Estarán bien, lo dejé todo arreglado. No sean gallinas

-No depende de ser o no unas gallinas –Creyó escuchar murmurar a su alumna más joven al momento de cruzar la puerta.

No le dio mucha importancia, caminando lentamente hacia donde Sokka la esperaba. Esa noche comerían en casa de _Gran Gran,_ o más bien, cocinarían en casa de la abuela de Sokka y Katara con el fin de, por esta vez, atender ellos a los mayores. Sin dejar de escuchar los lamentos de sus alumnos por el hecho de quedar solos, no dudó en colgarse del brazo de su mejor amigo, respondiendo con un _"es que son unas gallinas"_ a su pregunta de si estaban bien o qué ocurría.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Gilak había caído y, aunque las protestas no cesaban, las cosas parecían ir mejor para los maestros agua del sur. Katara seguía oponiéndose a la construcción de la refinería, y a Toph no dejaba de picarle eso un poquito, porque _princesita_ y _pies ligeros_ eran tal para cual, ambos totalmente cerrados a la idea del progreso. Pero esa sería una discusión para otro día.

Por otro lado, no había habido muchas mejoras con respecto a Zuko. Él había estado con ella unas cuantas veces cuando trabajaba con sus alumnos en la construcción de la refinería, pero al estar rodeados, poco consiguieron hablar en realidad. El maestro fuego insistía en querer explicarse, pero Toph temía escucharlo _y creerle_. Porque creer significaba seguir entregándole su corazón, y no sabía si estaba dispuesta a eso. ¡Sólo había pasado poco más de un mes desde que se lo había destrozado, por los espíritus!

Ahora comprendía por qué nunca había querido hacer pública su relación con ella, por qué siempre había sido un secreto a voces que la quería. Porque quería también a Mai, ¡Había sido una completa tonta! Y aunque no se arrepentía de haberle entregado a él todo lo que su cuerpo era, jamás debió haberle abierto tan fácilmente el corazón. Estaba harta de resultar siempre lastimada.

\- ¡Son ustedes unos excelentes cocineros! ¡Todo huele maravilloso! –Sokka, por supuesto, era el único que estorbaba en la cocina, y no había existido poder sobre la tierra que pareciera capaz de moverlo de allí – ¡Oh Toph! Pareciera que llevas años haciendo esto.

\- ¡Llevo años haciéndolo!

-Sokka, no estés molestando

\- ¿No tienes otro lugar en el que estar?

Pero el guerrero hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras, y ellos se rindieron en sus intentos de sacarlo de ahí a patadas. Eso no sería bien visto por sus invitados, por lo que decidieron simplemente fingir que no estaba. Todo es más fácil cuando ignoras algo. A una persona, un dolor molesto, una picazón, _dos corazones rotos_ , un amor tangible.

Finalmente, la comida estuvo lista y, entre risas y comentarios hambrientos de Sokka, el festín dio inicio. Por supuesto, los niveles de _uguisidad_ no tardaron en aumentar de manera preocupante, teniendo en un mismo lugar a Katara y Aang, Hakoda y Malina, Gran Gran y Pakku, ¡Incluso el rey tierra y Bosco! Y ella ubicada en medio de Sokka –que comía como una bestia- y Zuko, de quien no deseaba estar cerca.

-Toph, este pato tortuga sabe delicioso. ¿Realmente es el mismo que preparaste ahí dentro? –Haciendo una especia de sonido, mitad afirmación, mitad gruñido, la maestra tierra le dio una nueva mordida a su carne antes de escupir

-Por supuesto. No soy una especie de ciega inútil, si es lo que insinúas

-nadie estaba insinuando eso –Se defendió del guerrero, a lo que ella sólo le enseñó la lengua, volviendo a llevarse comida a la boca - ¿Cuándo dejarás de comportarte como una niña malcriada? –La risa murió en los labios de la más joven que, visiblemente fastidiada, se removió en su lugar. Como si aquel no fuera ya el sitio más incómodo.

-No me llames niña, no lo soy.

-Tengo muy claro que no lo eres, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? –Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a las muchas veces que el otro la había visto desnuda a lo largo de esos años –Pero te comportas como una.

-Mi alma es joven, eso es todo. En realidad, no solo soy la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos, también soy una mujer madura y perfectamente responsable –La puerta fue abierta en ese momento, dejando ver a la pequeña Penga

-Sifu Toph, es la hora.

-Pero, aun no he terminado de comer –Refunfuñando cual niña chiquita, la maestra metal golpeó el brazo de Sokka –Además, no lo he hablado con _chispita_. –Volteó hacia donde el gobernador del fuego estaba, manoteando su brazo –Pensándolo bien, debí dejar que te explicaras _pantalones flameantes_.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué con ustedes? –El resto de sus amigos preguntó a coro, viendo entre la mueca cansada de ella y el rostro sonrojado del maestro fuego.

-De acuerdo, vengan acá. –Toph indicó resignada, decidiendo no castigar a Penga por su gritito de victoria al momento de volver a salir –Vaya niña, apenas comió hace unas horas y ya están molestando.

\- ¿Toph, por qué no dejaste a tus alumnos comer con nosotros desde el principio?

-porque podría molestar al rey

-No creo que sus alumnos molesten –El padre de Sokka habló finalmente –Es más, ellos nos ayudaron. Sería lógico que estuvieran aquí con nosotros.

-Sí bueno, sigamos comiendo antes de que lleguen. –Katara y Aang la vieron extrañados, Sokka arrugó la nariz disconforme, y Zuko tuvo que reprimir las ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y sacudirla hasta que dijera de una buena vez qué estaba mal.

\- ¡Oh sifu Toph! Esto es malo, muy malo. –Ho Tun se metió a la casa y, mientras la muchacha ciega continuaba llevándose a la boca todo lo que se cruzaba en el camino de sus manos, el resto se vio obligado a cerrar las suyas, miradas fijas en el recién llegado –Hicimos todo cuánto pudimos, El Oscuro incluso trató con sus poesías, pero…

-Yo sólo oigo _blah, blah y blah_. –Sus brazos se extendieron hacia el más grande, algo lejos de su objetivo –Dámela.

-Claro sifu Toph.

El silencio se instauró entonces entre el grupo, las expresiones de todos en completo shock. Incluso el rey tierra, Hakoda y los abuelos de Sokka y Katara no estaban muy seguros de qué ocurría. Por supuesto, el hecho era fácil de describir; Ho Tun había aparecido cargando a un bebé, el que luego pasó a los brazos de la maestra tierra. Lo difícil ahí era saber de dónde, exactamente, el grupo de maestros metal habían sacado un bebé. Y cuando pasó eso.

-Toph… -Sokka fue el primero en romper el silencio, viendo fijamente a la más joven mientras ésta, ajena por completo de ellos, acomodaba al bebé en sus brazos - ¿Qué es esto? –Ella frunció el ceño y entreabrió los labios –Un bebé, ya lo sé. –Se adelantó a sus palabras. La conocía tan bien que aquello no era un problema para él - ¿Por qué tienes a ese bebé? ¿De dónde lo sacaron tú y tus alumnos?

-Para empezar, el nombre de esta niña es Ren, no _ese bebé_ –Moviendo las manos con agilidad, cubrió su cuerpo con las pieles que envolvían al pequeño ser mientras éste se alimentaba de su pecho –La tengo porque es mi hija, y no quieres saber de dónde la saqué. Créeme, es una historia horrible, llena de sangre y dolor. –Sokka hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza –Los chicos dicen que es una lindura, pero yo no sé de eso –La sonrisa en sus labios titubeó un poco, y su rostro bajó, los ojos ciegos dirigidos al pequeño bulto en sus brazos. –Esperaba enseñarle todo lo que sé de la tierra y el metal control –Su voz comenzó a descender en intensidad, la mirada cada vez más oculta de los demás –Pero resulta que heredó el fuego control de su padre…

\- ¿¡Cuándo pensabas decirme que era padre!? –Zuko gritó, ocasionando el brinco de más de uno, y la posterior reacción general del resto del equipo avatar

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¿Tú y Zuko? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? –Aang balbuceaba viendo de uno a otro - ¿Cómo que es su hija? ¿Qué? ¿Tú y Zuko? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

\- ¡Te mataré por atreverte a tocar a mi pequeña Toph!

\- ¿Por qué no me enteré de esto? –Katara le reclamaba a su amiga…

\- ¡Definitivamente te castraré Zuko! –En tanto su hermano continuaba profiriendo amenazas contra el señor del fuego

-No tengo tiempo para luchar contigo Sokka –Y el señor del fuego le respondía.

Y mientras todo el equipo seguía reclamando y debatiendo entre sí, Hakoda observó a la serena muchacha ciega que continuaba enfocada en su labor de alimentar a su bebé, y sonrió. Con la calma que lo caracterizaba, estiró su brazo hacia ellas, los dedos acariciando el negro cabello femenino en un intento por llamar su atención. Intento que también captó la del resto. Los ojos verdes tan pálidos como la luna parpadearon hacia él, y aquello fue suficiente para el mayor.

\- ¿Por qué Ren? –No era un nombre común, y podía fácilmente confundirse con el de un hombre. Pero Toph sólo sonrió, cubriéndose al mismo tiempo que apartaba a la bebé de su pecho, la risueña risa de la pequeña llenando el silencio de toda la casa.

-Ren significa _loto._ Y me encanta la flor de loto –Su expresión se tornó cariñosa y nostálgica, y presionó a la niña contra sí, acariciando sus manitos como quien acaricia un preciado y lejano recuerdo atesorado en su corazón –Especialmente el loto rojo… alguien me dijo una vez que era el que mejor me representaba.

Katara discutía con Sokka sobre quién sabe qué, en tanto Aang y el rey tierra jugaban con la risueña Ren, que parecía más emocionada ante la idea de poder tirar del pelaje a Bosco y, aun así, alegres carcajadas se le escapaban de vez en cuando por las morisquetas que los otros dos hacían. Al escucharla, le fue imposible a Toph no sonreír, porque aquel era el sonido más maravilloso que su hija podía hacer. Escucharla casi –casi- la hacía olvidar la tensa presencia de Zuko a su lado. De un muy –enserio, muy- molesto señor del fuego Zuko.

Pero ¿Cómo no iba a estar él molesto? Tener un hijo no era cosa de un día a otro. Llevaba meses antes de su nacimiento, y meses le parecían más que suficientes para dar una noticia de semejante magnitud. Si Ren era su hija, significaba que Toph llevaba ya mucho tiempo embarazada antes del desafortunado incidente en la nación del fuego, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho entonces?

\- ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que no discutamos y nos concentremos sólo en lo linda y saludable que se oye Ren? –Las vibraciones del otro le hicieron saber que dichas probabilidades no eran muchas –De acuerdo…

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Toph?

-No estoy segura. –En serio, no lo estaba –Al principio, no creí que fuera necesario decirte de mi embarazo –Si Zuko no había querido aceptarla a ella públicamente, ¿Por qué lo haría entonces con una hija de ambos? Aceptar a Ren hubiese significado aceptar todo aquello que tanto se había empeñado en ocultar incluso de sus amigos. –Y luego el tío Iroh me hizo ver que merecías saberlo.

\- ¿Mi tío lo sabía y no me dijo anda?

-Me prometió no hacerlo.

El viejo maestro fuego le había insistido desde el principio, pero ella había estado empecinada en ignorarlo. La inseguridad la había dominado, ¿Acaso podían culparla? Zuko nunca había querido que su relación fuera hecha pública, y eso sólo contribuía al miedo que sentía de no ser suficiente para él. ¿Cómo iba a serlo una extranjera maestra tierra que, además, cargaba con un pasado tan sucio y pisoteado?

\- ¿En qué iba? –Acarició su mentón, dando el aspecto de estar pensando demasiado las cosas. Aunque claro, sólo buscaba la forma de resultar lo menos regañada y juzgada posible. –Ah, sí. Iba a decírtelo, pero las complicaciones llegaron y tu tío me obligó a permanecer en reposo

\- ¿Complicaciones? –Sokka preguntó, recordándoles a ambos la presencia del resto. Ella suspiró, abrazándose a sí misma por el vientre

-Casi desde el principio, no fue sencillo traerla al mundo. _Cosa molesta_ parece que ni quería nacer. Así que te envíe un montón de cartas –Hizo que Ho Tun las enviara, en realidad –Pero parece que nunca las recibiste…

-Las cartas –Repitió él para sí mismo, recordando apenas todas las cartas de Toph que había recibido y que, hasta el día de hoy, continuaban llenándose de polvo sobre su escritorio. Por eso su tío había insistido en la importancia de ellas.

-Así que Ren nació, y dos semanas después partí a buscarte, porque si no querías leer mis cartas, tendrías que escucharme a mí. Sólo tenía unas pocas horas, pero las perdí en tu interesante discusión de ex novio celoso con Mai. Supongo que me dejé llevar por la ira, y en realidad debí esperar a hablar contigo. Pero esos espíritus estaban secuestrando niños en tu nación y, ¿Qué seguridad tendría entonces la hija del soberano y supremo _todopoderoso_ señor del fuego, de no resultar lastimada? Me asusté, ¿De acuerdo? Es apenas una bebé indefensa _chispitas._ ¿La habrías expuesto tú a eso?

-En realidad no eran espíritus –Comentó Aang riendo nerviosamente –Eran Azula y sus secuaces. Espera, eso es aún peor que los espíritus.

ღღღ

La noche se llevó con ella a Toph y los hermanos de la tribu agua. La maestra tierra había regresado a su hogar temporal en el polo sur, y tanto Katara como Sokka se resistieron a la idea de dejar de ver tan pronto a la pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos tan pálidos como los de la madre, por lo que las siguieron pese a las protestas enfurruñadas de ésta última. Toph les había ocultado a todos la existencia de Ren, y ellos estaban más que dispuestos a recuperar el tiempo perdido _de inmediato_. Hakoda y Pakku se ofrecieron a acompañarlas, sólo por seguridad, y Malina regresó también a su habitación luego de despedirse del rey tierra, quien subió a uno de los dirigibles de su nación luego de la comida.

Se comportaban como si la aparición repentina de Ren fuera lo más normal del mundo. Como si ocultarle a alguien su paternidad estuviese _bien_. Y quizás Toph había tenido sus razones para no decirlo, pero seguía sintiéndose mal descubrirlo así, de pronto. Se sentía como si ella lo hubiera traicionado de algún modo, maldición. Odiaba sentirse así con respecto a la gruñona maestra tierra. Tal vez era cierto que Ren hubiera estado en peligro, pero… pero era su hija. ¡Su hija!

-Ey, con que estabas aquí –Asintió ante la obvia afirmación de su amigo el avatar - ¿En qué piensas?

-Son tantas cosas que no soy capaz de escoger una en específico, la verdad.

-Bueno, no lo discuto –Rió nervioso, rascando su nuca –Ha sido un día lleno de revelaciones –Y eso era decir poco. – ¿Sabes? Realmente me sorprendió lo tuyo con Toph. Creo que más que al resto. Pero que tengas una hija…

-Créeme, eso nos tomó definitivamente por sorpresa a todos.

-Por lo que no entiendo que continúes aquí fuera, mirando la luna, cuando deberías de estar hablando con ella. Dudo que aun esté molesta contigo por lo de Mai –Ante la mirada extrañada que le dedicó el mayor, Aang no pudo más que reír –Con lo que se descubrió hoy, fue muy sencillo comprender qué pasó esa noche. Y también sentí sinceras sus palabras.

\- ¿Puedes descubrir a un mentiroso como lo hace ella?

-No, pero puedo sentirlo aquí –Tocó su corazón, viendo luego con firmeza el brillante astro en el cielo –Toph es brutalmente sincera, y con un tema tan sensible, es obvio que lo será aún más. Si lo piensas bien, hay lógica en sus palabras. ¿Cómo crees que hubiese actuado Azula de descubrir la existencia de la niña? Toph es una maestra poderosa, pero no puede contra ella, y eso lo sabe bien. Siento que, el mayor miedo de Toph, es ser nuevamente incapaz de defenderse o defender a otra persona. Pero te ama, y el amor puede fortalecer incluso a los corazones más débiles. Ustedes deberían intentarlo, tienen la bendición del avatar.

-no creo que eso sea importante para ella. –Aang rió abiertamente, sin dejar de mirar la luna

-Comparadas contigo y su hija, pocas cosas lo son ahora.

-Gracias Aang.

\- ¿Para qué están los amigos?

ღღღ

-Creí que dijiste que fuera por él.

-Que fueras por él Toph, ¡No que tuvieras sexo con él!

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Ho Tun le cubrió los oídos a Penga en una de las habitaciones cuando Sokka gritó, mientras el oscuro no dejaba de recitar versos acerca de amores y almas oscuras. Pero las acciones de los alumnos no eran lo más importante en ese momento, por lo que, regresando con Toph y Sokka…

Katara le dio a su hermano una fea mirada sin dejar de mecer a la niña en sus brazos, encantada por las risitas de ella. Toph había dicho que tenía ya tres meses de nacida –o algo así, porque no estaba muy segura, algo no sorprendió del todo a la maestra agua- por lo que Ren era relativamente activa ahora, y muy risueña por lo demás. Pero eso no le importaba a Sokka ahora –no mucho- dado que su mayor preocupación era regañar a su mejor amiga por sus acciones _libertinas_ e inadecuadas de una señorita de clase como ella. Toph rodó los ojos, sacando el dedo de su nariz al escucharlo decir esto último.

-tú lo haces con Suki y yo no te reclamo por eso

\- ¿Hola? ¿Suki y yo tenemos algún hijo?

-Error de cálculo –Simplificó la maestra encogiendo ambos hombros –De hecho, ése es su apodo ocasional. Ren, _error de cálculo_. Le queda bien.

-no lo hace –Estuvieron en desacuerdo ambos hermanos al instante

-Bueno, como dice el tío Iroh, lo hecho, hecho está. No podemos cambiar el pasado, y sólo nos queda forjar el futuro. Y debo dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Iroh y El Oscuro. –La puerta fue golpeada, y Toph se encogió en el piso, sintiendo a Katara seguir meciendo a Ren, y cómo Sokka iba de mala gana a recibir al que molestaba tan tarde. Ella ya sabía de quién se trataba, por supuesto –Hola _pantalones flameantes_. Te estabas tardando.

-Necesitamos hablar _a solas_.

-Seguro. Katara, Sokka, ¿Les importaría quedarse aquí con Ren?

\- ¡Confía en nosotros!

-Siempre lo he hecho. –El guerrero se sonrojó por el cumplido, sonriéndole a su hermana cuando ésta arrulló tiernamente a la bebé contra su pecho.

Era obvio que el polo sur era frío, _muy frío_ , y que el viento sería tan gélido que podría fácilmente calar tus huesos y obligarte a buscar protección contra él. Pero ni Zuko ni Toph estaban dispuestos a esto, y tampoco pensaban alejarse mucho de la casa temporal de la maestra metal y sus alumnos, con los protestantes sin ser controlados, nunca se podía estar seguro de nada. Así que sólo avanzaron un par de metros en medio del frío viento, deteniéndose para admirar la belleza de las construcciones de hielo. O al menos Zuko hacía eso, dado que para Toph todo era como una imagen borrosa. _Estúpidos zapatos_.

-Cuando le dije a Mai que la extrañaba, me refería a que extrañaba su amistad. Nos conocemos desde niños, y es imposible no encariñarnos con la presencia del otro. –Toph asintió no del todo convencida, porque en esos momentos los zapatos, el hielo y la nieve, no le permitían leer bien las vibraciones del gobernante –Es como si, de pronto, Sokka y tú dejaran de hablar. Extrañarías su presencia, sus conversaciones absurdos y el apoyo incondicional que él te brinda, aun cuando a veces dicho apoyo resulta más paternal que otra cosa. Así es como yo extraño a Mai. Eso fue lo que no pude explicar bien aquel día, lo que tú escuchaste.

-Supongo que reaccioné mal en el momento. Me han destrozado el corazón muchas veces Zuko, es normal que quisiera protegerlo ahora. Es nuestro caso, yo te di el poder de lastimarme, y es lo que más dolió. Me sentí como una tonta, y para los tontos siempre es más fácil huir.

-Estaba molesto de que no me visitaras, tan molesto que no caí en cuenta de que yo también podría haberlo hecho. Existía la misma distancia entre ambos.

-Zuko…

-No quise leer tus cartas por la misma molestia. Orgullo creo. Si tú no querías venir, yo no iba a estar rogándote.

- _no podía_ hacerlo. Estaba en cama, intentando mantener a nuestra hija viva en mi vientre. Si tú hubieras venido, todo habría sido distinto, porque hubiera sabido que te importaba realmente.

-Siempre me has importado Toph.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué ocultaste lo nuestro? ¿Por qué querías que callara mis sentimientos?

\- ¡Porque no es seguro permanecer a mi lado! Los atentados no cesan, los rebeldes siguen apareciendo, y ahora es Azula mi mayor amenaza. Y no soy capaz de proteger a ninguna de las personas que amo, ponerte en peligro sólo porque te necesitaba a mi lado me parecía egoísta.

-Entonces, ¿Ahora qué?

Él la miró ahí, impasible y hermosa, una figura de pura belleza en medio de aquel blanco y frío paisaje, rebosante de luz de luna y sueños rotos. Serena como un espíritu, cálida como una madre que alberga contra su pecho a su amado hijo. Tan ella, y tan distinta a la vez. Y le resultó imposible no amarla aún más, no enamorarse aún más. Era Toph Beifong su mayor amor y adicción, no podía negar lo innegable. Caminó con pasos firmes hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, sus manos buscando las mejillas frías de la más joven. Y la besó.

La besó con el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho, con las emociones jugando entre ellos y las promesas rotas volviendo a cobrar vida. La besó porque lo necesitaba, y porque juzgó correcto hacerlo en ese momento. Porque Toph le pertenecía tanto como él a ella. Porque la amaba, ¡Maldita sea!

Toph soltó una ligera y suave risa que él imitó, sin liberar aun su rostro. Suspiraron, y las manos de la más pequeña se aferraron a sus brazos, y ella misma se alzó en punta de pies, buscando nuevamente el deseado contacto entre sus labios.

-¡Ugh Toph, Zuko! ¡Eso es tan _ugui_!

ღღღ

ღღღ

ღ Bueno, eso es todo. Sé que muchas estarán molestas por el final, pero la verdad es que ésta historia contiene tantos temas a tomar en cuenta para llegar al ansiado "final feliz" que me resultó imposible abarcarlo todo en el transcurso de la historia, podría haberlo hecho, pero se hubiera sentido demasiado forzado en la trama. No estaba segura de cómo acabar, fue entonces que se me ocurrió la llegada de Ren. Si Toph y Zuko tienen una hija, entonces, ¿Qué pasará? Eso queda a su imaginación.

ღ Ahora también, tenía pensado escribir una continuación en algún momento, aunque no estoy del todo segura. Lo veré con el paso de los días y juzgando qué tan insatisfechas quedaron ustedes XD (no me golpeen please)

ღ Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el fic, a quienes dejaron sus lindos comentarios, y también a mi queridísima beta, mi javitha adorada, que me concediste algo de tu tiempo y tus conocimientos. Muchas gracias por aceptar ser mi beta pese a estar en hiatus, y por soportar todos los dolores de cabeza que pude haberte causado en este tiempo.


End file.
